Unas vacaciones en la casa Potter
by Gii3
Summary: Los merodeadores y un poco mas... Lios, castigos, pequeñas bromas y regalos de cumpleaños, todo puede pasar en Unas vacaciones...pero no solo unas vacaciones, sino unas en la Casa Potter.
1. la noticia

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: el capitulo está editado (ya iba siendo hora) porque me di cuenta de todos los errores que tenia (con cierta ayuda todo hay que decirlo) pero no cambie nada que debáis leer **

**Unas vacaciones en la casa potter**

**1. La noticia**

Ya era el primero día de vacaciones. ¡No podía creerlo! Al fin podría pasar unas vacaciones tranquila en su casa después de tan ajetreado año. Una menuda chica pelirroja con brillantes ojos verde llamada Lily Evans, esperaba impaciente a sus padres en el andén de King coss mientras que hablaba con tres de sus mejores amigas.

Una de ellas, Natalia Parker (Natz o naty para los amigos), era medio bajita de piel morena y cabello largo y oscuro combinado con unos hermosos ojos de color negro. Galery Murray, o como todos la llamaban, Gali, era aun mas bajita que Natalia con el cabello como hasta media espalda que llevaba, por esta semana al menos, de un color parecido al jade con unos hermosos ojos entre azul y castaño. Y junto a ellas Anadi Thomas que te mataba si la llamabas por su nombre completo, esta era el intermedio de estatura entre las dos mencionadas antes de pelo castaño amielado y ojos color café acaramelado.

Las cuatro chicas hablaban entre si lo suficientemente distraídas como para darse cuenta de los cuatro chichos que se dirigían hacia ellas hasta que…

-¡Hola!-les saludo Sirius Black, un chico alto de piel morena ojos grises y pelo negro con una expresión alegre que no competía con las de las cuatro chicas.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?-pregunto la joven Parker con desgana

-nada… Solo saludaba-dijo el chico con su sonrisa más inocente-¿es que acaso no se me permite?-pregunto a tono burla, pero antes de que la morena le respondiera (porque ganas no le faltaban) alguien hablo antes.

-ya Sirius… déjalo-James Potter, mejor amigo del joven Black fue el que interrumpió, tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos color avellana escondidos tras unos anteojos circulares y de piel morena.- y díganme, chicas… ¿Cuáles son sus planes para este verano?

-¿te importa?-pregunto Gali con actuado desinterés.

-si no fuera así no preguntaría-apuntó un chico bajito llamado Peter Pettigrew, de cabello castaño y ojos de lozano brillo y tez clara amigo de los dos últimos junto con Remus Lupin que estaba parado junto al chico bajito haciendo que se notara lo alto que puesto que este chico de pelo semirubio y ojos color miel era el más alto del grupo de cuatro.

Ante dicho comentario de Peter la chica compuso una mueca de disgusto y se dispuso a fingir que los cuatro chicos, que en la sala común de gryfindor se decía que eran los llamados merodeadores, no eran más que aire.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan borde-le dijo el semirubio con una media sonrisa y esa forma de hablar tan calmada que le caracterizaba.

-Hago lo que puedo…-con este comentario la chica le mando una mirada de desdén a cierto merodeador pero no agrego nada más.

-¡oh, vamos chicas! ¿No creen que deberíamos dejar atrás las diferencias del pasado?

-NO-contestaron las cuatro chicas al unísono sin siquiera parase a pensarlo.

-vale-dijeron también al unísono los cuatro merodeadores entre asustados y divertidos por la reacción de las chicas.

Duraron un rato allí parados sin más complicaciones (las respectivas pegas de las chicas por que se fueran y la negativa de ellos aparte claro) hasta que Gali vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¡ah, allí están mis padres!-dijo la chica al identificarlos-Adiós chicas-se despidió alegremente de las susodichas con un beso en la mejilla mientras les hacia prometer verse durante vacaciones, luego de que hubo terminado mando una mirada a los otros cuatro intrusos y con un escueto adiós se fue.

-bueno, yo también me tengo que ir-dijo Remus mientras se dirigía hacia gali y luego de alcanzarla le saludo y pesadamente empezaron a hablar (pesadamente para ella personalmente no sé porque)

xxx

-Hey, Gal, espérame.-le medio grito el semirubio a la chica mientras corría para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con un suspiro de resignación ella sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento.

-Nada, solo…hablar-dijo el chico respirando aceleradamente y caminaba ya a la altura de la chica

-No se me apetece, gracias igual-dijo cortésmente la joven Murray aunque por el tono delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el chico con la respiración totalmente estabilizada y cara inocente

-pues, entre otras cosas, porque ya me voy, que pena ¿no?-esta pregunta más bien parecía significar lo contrario

-Te acompaño, entonces, de todas formas no veo a tus padres-se ofreció amablemente el chico mientras que buscaba con la mirada a los susodichos (tarea difícil porque nunca los había visto en su vida ni tenía ni idea de cómo eran)

-Me están esperando afuera-dijo la joven Murray sin miedo a mentir pues ellos le habían hecho señas de que estarían afuera gracias a el mar de gente que había en la estación.

-Mira, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…?que tal si empezamos de nuevo?

-¡no...!-dijo la chica sin denotar ningún sentimiento en la voz, cosa que indicaba que estaba empezando a molestarse.

-¡Oh, vamos!-con voz desesperada

-¡Te dije que no!-dijo la chica saliendo totalmente de la estación

-¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad al menos!-dijo este parándose repentinamente causando que, inconscientemente, la chica se detuviera también.

-¡No!-dijo al notar este desliz mientras que hacia el amago de seguir avanzando pero el chico lo evitó agarrándola por el codo.

-Pues me veo obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo cuales?-dijo la joven a modo de burla

-Como estas-le respondió el con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara mientras le agarraba por la nuca y se acercaba para besarla.

Dicho beso no fue más que un roce de labios y no duro especialmente mucho, pero la reacción de la chica cuando el semirubio terminó el beso, fue inmediata.

-¿Pero qué haces?-pregunto horrorizada la chica mientras que se liberaba del agarre de el chico y con la misma mano se tapaba la boca sorprendida.

-Tomar medidas drásticas-dijo con una sonrisa de bobalicón.-aunque no pensé que me gustaría tanto

-Serás...-pero no pudo terminar la frase por que detras de ella se encontraban sus padres que habían presenciado suficiente para malinterpretar la situación.

-Vaya, Gali, ¿Por qué nunca nos habías comentado que tenias novio?-pregunto Clarisse Murray, una mujer de cierto atractivo pelo castaño caoba y ojos azules-Y tan guapo por cierto-agrego viendo de forma picara al susodicho.

-Si... sabes que siempre te apoyaremos pase lo que pase-dijo aunque en su mente se repetia la frase "especialmente si decides dejarlo". Esto lo dijo el padre de la chica, que era un poco más alto que su esposa de acompañado con unos ojos cafés y cabello del mismo color que tenía todo el porte de haber sido muy atractivo en su juventud.

-Pero es que no somos...-intento desmentir chica

-¡Oh, Gali, no te preocupes! No tienes porque ocultárnoslo.-dijo su madre en plan de madre cursi.

-Pero mama...-insistió la chica, pero nada

-No te gastes Gali...nos descubrieron-dijo Remus con falso tono apenado

-¿Cómo que nos descubrieron?-pregunto alterada la joven-pero tu tienes complejos suicidas o algo ¿verdad?

-Vamos Gali...-dijo Remus sobra decir, que estaba más que divertido con la situación

-Pero...

-Oye cariño si quieres te llevamos a casa-ofreció la señora Murray servicialmente a el joven de ojos como la miel.

-eemm… bueno, en realidad yo….

-¡Mejor! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a casa?

-¡No!-negó fuertemente Gali horrorizada al igual que su padre que pensaba que su esposa ya estaba delirando.

-Claro, es una buena idea-agregó clarisse haciendo caso omiso a las negaciones de su hija

-¡Que nooo!-se lamento fuertemente pero nadie le hizo caso ya que todos habían seguido su camino dejándola atrás y al darse cuenta intento seguirles el paso

Xxx

Mientras tanto Ana, Natalia y Lily seguían estancadas con el resto de los merodeadores, bueno meno Peter al que habían ido a buscar hacia como 10 minutos. Aunque esta situación no se alargo mucho.

-Bueno Lil nos tenemos que ir...-dijo Ana al ver que se hacía tarde

-Sí, es cierto-corroboro Natalia al notarlo también

-¿Qué? ¿Pero ustedes me van a dejar sola con estos dos errores de humanos?-dijo de una forma tan dramática que casi parecía que iban a dejar que la mataran o algo así.

-Bueno, es que no podemos llegar tarde, Lil-dijeron ambas chicas al unísono apesumbradas

-¡Esta bien! ¡Váyanse, déjenme sola!-dijo la chica tan dramáticamente que "Romeo y Julieta" parecía una comedia en 5 actos.- ¡Adiós!-pero dicho tono dramático se vio desmintió cuando la chica se despidió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara de cada uno.

A todo esto, Tanto James como Sirius estaban observando la conversación manteniéndose al margen todo el tiempo y cuando la pelirroja lo notó los vio extrañada e intento alejarse.

-Eehmm… bueno, no fue para nada un placer, Adios!-y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando creyó estar a salvo se paro para tomar un poco de aire.

Pero dicha tranquilidad no le duro mucho ya que ambos adolecentes le encontraron otra vez y le sonreían como maniacos y tan anchamente que debía doler.

-¡Agg, déjenme en paz!-dijo la chica empezándose a salir de sus casillas (algo no muy difícil de conseguir, en realidad)

-No-contesto Sirius simplemente con voz juguetona

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer eso?-se pregunto mientras miraba al techo de la estación esperando que este le dijera la respuesta o al menos el barranco más cerca en la zona.

-¡Oye, que esto es una bendición, Evans!-dijo el moreno de anteojos asintiendo con vehemencia

-¿Cómo que una bendición?

-Ya le has oído...no le hagas repetirlo-dijo el moreno _sin _anteojos con tono de superioridad pero cuando la joven iba a replicar el joven Potter le interrumpió.

-¿Mama, que haces aquí?-fue lo único que dijo ya que la susodicha se acercaba a ellos.

-Los vine a buscar, ¿Qué más?-preguntó Lorein Potter como si fuera lo ms obvio, que en su mente debía ser así.

-Pero… tú no tienes que hacer eso-le digo/corrigió el joven Potter-Somos maduros, y sabemos llegar hasta la casa solos, ma.

-Sí, me alegra pero tenemos invitados, jamie-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a su hijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable a Lily mientras que el chico de anteojos le replicaba por haber usado ese mote con él aunque se detuvo al notar un insignificante detalle.

-¿Invitados? Pero si Sirius no es invitado-dijo confuso

-No si yo no me refiero a Sirius…_jamie- _replico devuelta utilizando el mote a propósito.

-¿Y a quien?-pregunto Sirius evitando que James dijera nada mas llamado por la curiosidad de saber la respuesta de dicha pregunta.

-Pues a Lily, claro-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara como si fuera lo más obvio nuevamente.

-¿a Lily?-preguntaron ambos jóvenes

-¿a mí?-pregunto la chica igual de extrañada una vez superada la sorpresa inicial-pero… ¿Por qué?

-Es que tus padres salieron de viaje con tu hermana porque tu tía está muy enferma y me pidieron que te llevara a casa en lo que volvían.

-¡pe-pero! No tengo mi ropa ni nada-la que llevaba en el baúl no contaba porque apenas si llevaba ropa normal y decente y no se iba a pasar las vacaciones en el uniforme del colegio.

-Eso es lo de menos, la buscaremos después-dijo la mujer mientras empujaba a los tres adolecentes a la salida

-Pero...-la pelirroja empezó a buscar una buena razón por la cual no podía ir y como no la encontró simplemente dijo-¡yo no quiero ir!

-Lo siento mucho tendras que venir, se lo prometí a tu madre-dijo aunque no parecía que lo sintiera tanto.

-Pero...-protestaron esta vez James y Sirius

-Sin peros-dijo elevando la voz Lorein Potter-además, ya va siendo hora de que se empiecen a conocer bien.-Los dos chicos no dijeron nada más porque sabían que Lorein era tan o más cabezota que su hijo y no iba a haber forma de hacerla desistir, la pelirroja callo por sensatez.

**¿Les gusto? Ya me dirán si sí o si no en un rev. Bueno no hay mucho que decir solo que se Cuiden y me dicen que tal quedo ¿vale?**

**CiaooO!**


	2. que pesadilla!

**Oiegan sorry por no haber publicado antes... es que que se yo no me vino la imaginacion pero por fin aqui esta el 2do cap **

**Beuno, primero que nada gracias a todas por sus coments lol bueh gracias a todas espero que sigan leyendo y gracias en especial a mis primeras leyentes (no es por prefecia vale!) Ok les tengo una aclaracion, al principio de cada capitulo escribire un retroseso, es para que no se confundadn, no es como un flash back, es para retomar lo que paso en el cap pasado**

**Otra cosa, a las que escribieron que mejorara mi redaccion y todo eso, lo siento mucho para este cap y todos los que falta escrbire bien **

**Eso era todo**

**Unas vacaciones en la casa potter**

**Cap. 2.**

**¡que pesadila!**

retoseso

Ok...en el capitulo pasado lily se entero que tendria que pasar las siguientes semanas en la casa potter y que tendria que soportar a james y sirius, sus nuevos compañeros de piso.

fin retroseso

-¿queeee?!!!-exclamo fuertemente james-mama no me puedes hacer estoo!!!

-vamos james seran solo unas semanas

-pero es mi cuarto!!

-Lo siento james mi descion esta tomada

-mamaaaa!!!

-james ya oiste a tu madre-dijo alan, su padre, mientras le daba una mordida al pan que habia preparado hace poco

-james!!-se oyo una voz pequeña desde arriba de las escaleras

Todos voltearon su cabeza hasta de donde venia la voz. De todos solo lily no reconocio a la pequeña personita que aparecio, tenia el cabello negro y largo que casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En comparacion con lily, que era la mas chiquita en la sala, no habia mucho diferencia de tamaño pero era definitivo que aquella niña era unos 2 o 3 años mas pequeña que ella.

-vaya que lindo-dijo la misma chica-llegas y no me saludas!!!!

-lo siento kers es que mama le quiere dar mi habitacion a evans y tengo que defenderme!! Es mi habitacion!!!!

-pues no me importa, jum eso no te impide ir a saludarme...y por cierto ¿quien es "evans"?

-YO soy evans...-dijo lily dando un paso adelante- ¿tu quien eres?

-jiji, un gusto, ¿james por que no me habias presentado a tu novia?

-¿a mi que??jeje no creo que te equivocas

-entonces ¡¿por que no eres su novio?!

-por que a mi no me gusta evans y deja d meterte en mis asuntos chiquilina

-¡EJEM!-lily "tocio" muy fuerte paraque se dieran cuenta de que la estaban dejando a un lado y de inmediato la pequeña niña se volteo a ella y bajo las escaleras y se paro frente a ella, le hizo un pequeño chequeo y le aprobo con el dedo

-hola, soy kersey potter tu eres...

-lily evans

-ok ¡eres mi nueva hermana mayor!

Dijo y despues le agarro por la muñeca la subio por las escaleras y entro en uno de los cuartos con una puerta muy colorida que decia en letras grandes "Kersey". Todos en la habitacion se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena pero al instante volvieron cada uno a su faena.

---------

-¿y dime cariño hace cuanto que empezaron a salir?

-un par de meses-mintio remus-pero no queriamos decir nada hasta que estuvieramos seguros de que funcionaria

-pero...-intento aclarar gali

-¡hay que dulce!

-si muy dulce...-agrego su padre no muy contento

-si pero...

-ay gali... ya tienes un novio... me siento como una vieja...pero no quiero ser abuela por ahora ¿eh?

Todos en la habitacion se quedaron con los ojos en blanco en especial gali y remus.

-eh... por eso no se preocupe-logro decir remus con un hilo de voz

-pero es que nisiquiera...

-ah... me dejas mas tranquila...

-si...OO-dijo su padre

-bueno ma hay algo que debo decirte

-¿que cosa?-pregunto esta con una sonrisa radiante en la cara

-lo que pasa es que...-justo cuando le iba a decir se arrepintio... ella era tan feliz... nunca le habia visto tan radiante y despreocupada, ahora le prestaba mas atencion, y pasaban mas tiempo juntas, no es que tuvieran mucho desde que habian llegado de la estacion pero... habian pasado mas tiempo de el normal juntas y se empezaba a sentir importante...hacia mucho que no se sentia asi...-lo que pasa es que...bueno...mmm... a mi me alegra mucho que aceptes nuestra relacion-mintio y bajo la cabeza desanimada mientras que remus y su madre volvian a establecer otra de las conversaciones que ya eran comunes entre ellos.

"creo que sera mejor asi" penso gali antes de irse a su cuarto a dormir un rato."despues de todo, Remus se ira dentro de un tiempo"

----------

-mira este sera tu cuarto en lo que te quedas aqui-dijo la pequeña niña con la que habia conversado y se habia echo muy amiga.

-muchas gracias

-de nada...oye lily... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto la chica timidamente

-claro ¿que pasa?

-yo mmm...-dijo la chica mientras que lily observaba detenidamente su "nueva habitacion"-ehm... me preguntaba si... ¿te gusta mi hermano?

-tu hermano...-dijo sinprestarle mucho atencion-o sea, ¿James?-la chica asintio timidamente-jeje claro que no

-ah-dijo Kersey mientras bajaba la cabeza algo desepcionada

-¿por que lo preguntas?

-es que...bueno no se... ustedes se ven muy bien juntos

-OO...si tu lo dices...

-bueno, perdon por molestarte y ehm... bueno, me tengo que ir bye!

-bien adios

La pequeña niña salio de la habitacion dejando a lily alli sola, ella seguia viendo la habitacion de pies a cabeza. Se acerco a el tocador y reviso un poco, luego se dirigio hacia la cama y se tiro en ella sin importarle, cerro los ojos y estuvo a punto de caer dormida pero alguien entro en la habitacion, James Potter.

-¿que quieres?-pregunto algo molesta

-te vine a traer sabanas, y una... bueno, algo asi como una bata.

-ehm... bien

James se fue y lily asomo la cabeza por la puerta hasta perderlo de vista, luego se quedo viendo el paquete de sabanas que James habia traido con la cara algo cansada, despues de un rato levanto las sabanas para coger la "bata" que James le habia traido pero solo hizo levantarla para salir disparada por la puerta. Toco a la puerta deseperada esperando alguna respuesta y luego de un tiempo James abrio.

-¿estas loco cierto?

-¿y yo por que?

-¿que? Pretendes que vaya a dormir con esto :(GAAR: para los que no saben : es una carita de msn)-dijo la chica muy enojada enseñandole la prenda

-¿que tiene?

-¿como que que tiene?, esto de milagro me cubre algo

-¿y?yo creo que te verias muy bien con eso puesto-dijo dibujando una sonrisa picara en su cara

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!-grito fuertemente y luego, antes de irse le pego una cachetada

-rayos-dijo James poniendose un mano en la mejilla-¡ven aqui!-dijo este siguiendole pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, con una gran sonrisa, lily le cerro la puerta en la cara

-¡EVANS ABREME!-dijo tocando impasiente y muy enojado la puerta-SI NO ABRES TE JURO QUE TIRO ABAJO LA PUERTA

-es TU puerta-dijo lily muy tranquila y sin intensiones de abrir

-¡EVANS, ABREME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¿James que pasa?-preguntaron sus padres que habian subido las escaleras al oir el escandalo

-evans me pego

-lily, cariño abre la puerta

-ash potter que bruto eres, solo tenias que girar la perilla, no le pueso seguro XP

-ajaja y ¿que esperas? ¿que le haga de psiquico aqui?

-bueno ya!! Chicos tranquilicense!-ordedo el señor potter, cosa que ambos obedecieron al instante

-lily ¿es cierto que le pegaste a James?-pregunto la señora potter haciendose cargo de la situacion

-ehm...si-respondio esta timidamente

-¿y por que si se puede saber?

-ehm...yo... bueno el...-dijo para luego entrar en "su" cuarto y sacar la prenda con la que debia dormir esa noche-le pege por el comentario que dijo acerca de esto!no pienso dormir con eso!

-james...

-¡¿que?! Dijiste que le consigiera algo con que dormir, pues bueno, ahi esta-intento reparar pero su madre simplemente le reprochaba con la mirada.

-¿por que no puedo dormir con una pijama de...kersey por ejemplo?!

-por que hay una gran diferencia entre ustedes

-empezando por los senos-agrego esta que tambien estaba alli

-James...-dijo su madre mirandole severamente mientras este evitaba reirse y lily estaba toda roja

-¿que? ¡Eso no fui yo!

-bueno volviendo al tema...

-¿y si uso una suya?

-oh no...a mi nunca me han gustado las batas ni nada por el estilo y dudo que alguna de mis pijamas te sirva

-pero...

-mira lily es solo por esta noche

-si, ademas no estas tan buena como para que vaya a MI cuarto a mitad de noche para...

-¡JAMES!-dijeron ambos padres

--------------------

Dos chicas tocaban a la puerta, una de ellas, natalia parker, era alta y esbelta con cabello negro largo y lacio algo curvado al final tez clara y ojos oscuro mientras que la otra, anadi thomas, mas conocida como ana, tenia piel morena y cabello color abellana muy largo que llebaba siempre amarrado en una cola y ojos crema.

-LILY ABRE LA PUERTA!-grito ana

-LIL!!!-grito tambien natalia

-creo que no esta

-¿pero donde puede estar?

-no lo se...vayamos donde gali a ver si ella sabe...-comento ana mientras se alejaban de la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, lily evans.

llegaron a la casa de gali

Tocaron a la puerta y en poco tiempo un chico alto, mas alto que cualquiera que ellas dos salio, tenia la piel muy clara y cabellos castaños acompañados de unos ojos color miel.

-¡lupin! ¿que haces aqui?

-lupin te dije que no abrieras la puerta!-dijo una enojoda gali tras el chico-...arruinarias mi vida solcia-dijo con cierto melodramatismo en la voz

-¿que haces "este" aqui?-pregunto natalia sin prestarle mucha atencion a los comentarios de su amiga gali

-¿como que este...? tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

-si-dijo algo furiosa –pero a mi no me interesa, Gal... que hace este aki, y no me interesa que tenga un nombre!-agrego rapidamente furiosa al ver que remus iba a reprocharle algo

-ash, larga historia, diganme... ¿que vienieron a buscar ustedes por aqui?

-nada, solo que no encontramos a lily, pensamos que tu talvez... no se... supieras donde esta

-uhmm... no lo siento chicas despues de que me fui e estado encerrada en mi casa charlando con mis padres y este mastodonte aqui-dijo refiriendose a Remus

-pero...-intento intervenir el

-pero nada, es la verdad, y todo por tus medidas drasticas

-oyeme que no iba a comentar nada acerca de eso, yo se donde esta evans

-¿ah si?-preguntaron las tres chicas al unisono

-sip

-¿donde?-preguntaron las tres otra vez al mismo tiempo

-en la casa de James

-¡¿queeeeee?!-se escandalizaron las tres chicas tambien al mismo tiempo

-sip-srespondio con simpleza

-¿pero que hace lil ahi?

cuando iba a responderle a la pregunta ana y gali empezaron con un bombardeo de preguntas luego seguidas de natalia que empezo tambien a preguntar incoherencias.

-chicas...-dijo Remus pero las chicas siguieron preguntando-hey! Tranquilicense!-volvio a decir pero ahora mas impaciente-¡tranquilisence!-grito fuertemente y la chicas mantuvieron silencio y le miraron desconcertadas-les contare todo pero si hablan una por una tal vez pueda responder sus preguntas

-----flash back-----

-bueno sera mejor que me vaya-dijo el chico un tanto apenado

-no no,-dijo la señora murray-¿por que no te quedas?

-ehm...yo...e molestado bastante ya, deberia...irme

-no, por que no te quedas, oh vamos illia, no molestes mas al muchacho-dijo el señor evans

-ah ya se, ¿por que no te quedas un o dos semanas aqui? Seria una buena escusa para pasar tiempo con Gali-dijo la señora murray con una sonrisa picara en la cara

-eh...jeje no, yo ehm... bueno, mis padres deben estar preocupado y yo...

-¿por que no vas a tu casa y buscas algo de ropa, ahi aprovechas para decirl a tus padre?-dijo con un gran sonrisa en la cara.

Remus no tubo mas que aceptar asi que se paro y salio de la casa, como mago podria usar polvos flu para ir a su casa pero, en realidad no iba a su casa(ya ven que para que el polvo flu te lleve a donde quieres tienes que decirlo en voz alta, pues el no queria que los padres de gali...y Gali se enteraran que no iba a su casa por que no queria dar explicaciones... solo aclaro )

Llego a la puerta de la gran casa decorada con coleres pasteles variados,y se acerco, toco a la puerta y un tiempo despues sirius abrio pero no por que le hubiera oido, sino por que, al parecer, tenia que salir, y de casualidad () lo dejo entrar y se despidio apresurado,pues al parecer estaba llegando tarde, Remus siguio caminando y se dirigio a la habitacion de James y toco a la puerta. Luego de un tiempo alguien abrio a la puerta, pero no exactamnete quien el esperaba.

-¿evans? ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto dudoso

-nada, solo, yo... mis padres, bueno... no tengo que estar darte explicaciones!

-lunatico ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto una voz tras suyo

-ehm yo... venia a hablar contigo pero...

-ven vamos-dijo James haciendole una seña para que le siguiera mientras bajaba las escaleras y la chica sin prestarle mucha importancia se volvio a encerrar en "su cuarto"

----------

-¿que haces aqui?

-nada solo...tenia que pedirte algo, pero antes... ¿que hace envas aqui?

-larga historia

-tengo tiempo-dijo Remus con tono burlon

-vale, te cuento, mira lo que pasa es que su padres y MIS padres son "amigos" desde que estaban en el colegio y todo eso y bueno,sus padres salieron de viaje y mi mama creyo buena idea que ella se quedara aqui-dijo James malhumorado

-pero, ¿por qu en tu cuarto?

-otra brillande idea de mi mama-dijo el chico con el mismo tono gruñon

-jajajaja

-ehm... no es gracioso

-aceptalo cornamenta, si lo es!!! Jajajajaja-pero a respuesta de eso lo unico que recivio de respuesta fue la mirada asesina de James-vale vale-agrego tratando de controlar su risa-no tango jajajajajajajjaaj

-oyeme que no ayudas!

-bien ya-dijo el chico volviendo a su exprecion seria-pues si, a lo que venia

Luego de eso Remus y James se quedaron hablando, Remus le pidio un poco de ropa al joven potter y luego se quedaron hablando de cosas vanales un rato.

-----fin flash back-----

-oh...-dijo ana ya dentro de la casa luego de haber escuchado la historia

-sip pobre James-dijo Remus evidentemente muy divertido

-¿como que pobre james?! ¡sera pobre lily! Mira que tener que aguantar a potter-dijo gali con mucho melodramatismo

-si, y por si no fuera poco tambien a black-dijo natalia obviamente molesta

-pero al menos James y sirius no son dos mandones-dijo Remus a lo que la cuatro chicas sedieron pero luego los cinco se enbarcaron en una charla tratando de resolver quien de los tres era peor en la cual, por mayoria ganaron James y sirius.

Luego de su "amena charla" la señora murray le dijo a las chicas que se quedaran a cenar pero eellas se negaron y se fueron mientras que Remus y Gali se pararon de el sillon de la sala y fueron a poner la mesa, a peticion de la señora murray.

Gali ponia agilmente con la varita platos y vasos mientras que Remus buscaba, de forma muggle los cubiertos y demas cosas. Cuando terminaron de poner la mesa, la cena aun no estaba lista asi que Gali salio de la cocina y Remus le siguio.

-¿oye gali... podemos habla?

-no-dijo friamente gali mientras segia avanzando

-por favor-dijo Remus poniendo de perrito triste, cosa que habia aprendido de sirius que siempre usaba ese metodo para convnence al la gente, pero era obio que el lo hacia mucho mejor por que gali ni le hizo caso y se dirigio hacia el patio trasero con un libro que el libro que esta leyendo y lo habia dejado sobre la mesa.

Al llegar al patio Gali se sento en una de las sillas plasticas que habia alli y de inmediato se puso a leer su libro intentado omitir la precencia de el chico, pero entonces este intento captar su atencion y lo logro.

-¿que quieres?-dijo la chica ya impacientada

-nada

-perfecto-dijo con una gran sorisa falsa en su cara-pues vete-agrego cortante

-gali yo...-intento decir Remus pero Gali seguia mirandole un tanto enojada

-yo, tu, el, nosotros, me se los pronombres

-ehm...Gali tu...me gustas-se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de fastidio de la chica-de verdad me gustas!-claro que quedarse sin respuesta no fue de lo mejor para el chico pero se sintio "bien" al notar el pequeño sonrojo que habia causado su declaracion en la cara de la chica, claro que ella intento ocultarlo y figio indiferencia asi que Remus se paro y se fue un tanto feliz. Dejando a Gali confundida.

Se habia levantado hace unos 10 minutos y estaba ahora en la cocina bscando algo que desayunar, se sentia como una ladrona puesto que no era su casa, en primer lugar. Abrio el refrigerador y busco algo de comer pero se dio el susto de su vida cuando oyo una voz tras de ella, casi inhumanamente rapido cerro la puerta del refrigerador con el corazon latiendole a millon pero se relajo al notar que solo era James potter asi que siguio con su jornada normalmente.

En parte ella se sentia seguro por que el desyunador de la cosina le tapaba por que si no hubiera sido por eso el le pudo haber visto la linea deivisora y un chin mas pero "no conto" con que al salir James le siguiera viendo y se quedara viendole entre anonadado y enfuresido.

-¿que haces asi vestida?-pregunto de la nada.

La prenda no le cubria mas de dos centimetro despues de la cintura asi que James tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no bajar la mirada.

-¿que ahora te vas a combertir en una maquina hormonal andante?

-no, por que en primer lugar por aqui no veo a nadie babenado por mi ni mucho menos y en segundo lugar lo que haga o deje de hacer respecto a mi vida, es MI problema! ¿captas?

**Oki doki haista que va, no voy a decir que es lo meor que e echo por que si acepto que es medio aburrido y eso pero el proximo cap si va a ser interesante!! Plixx dejenme reviwes y en conclucion como me da flojera les mando a toso en general un gran gran gracias y un beshote grandototote y fuertototote XD **

**Bueno bye!! Kisus!!**


	3. el reto

**Hooooooola!!! Como estan todos ustedes!!!??? Gracias por sus reviwes y bueno un besote a todos!! Ehmmmm...que mas?? A si!! Se que me equivoque en varias(muchas) cosas en el otro cap pero ahora si que voy a hacer mi mejor intento para escribir de lo mejor!!! Bueno eso si que ya era todo de nuevo gracias por sus reviwes, me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia y ya eso era todo y ahora si que si byeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Unas vacaciones en la casa potter**

**Capitulo 3**

**3.hogsmeade 1era parte:  
el reto**

---retroseso----

Bueno en el cap pasado Remus le declaro a Gali su amor(GAAR:♥sou kiut) y ella se quedo medio confundida mientras que culmine el cap con una mini escenita de celos de James (GAAR:XD) y hasta ahi

---fin retroseso---

Estaban todos acomodados logicamente ubicados, los padres potter alante y atras 4 personas apretujadas en un sillon donde solo cabian dos adultos y un niño, no fue mucho lio solo tuvieron que cargar a kersey pero fue toda una batalla descubrir quien la cargaria, al final la pobre lily perdio y termino llevandola encima, Kersey no le cai mal...pero sentia que estaba totalmente acorralada, por un lado la puerta al otro estaba sirius y sobre ella kersey. En realidad se hizo como pudo hasta llegar a su casa. Tenia la llave asi que no hubo problema para entrar, de inmediato busco una pequeña maleta donde, lo primero que entro, fue una pijama comoda y calida.

Pocos minutos de haber llegado ya estaba saliendo con la maleta entre las manos y volvio a entrar en el carro igual de encerrada que en al principio.

-señora potter...-intento abarcar un tema lily

-llamame lorein querida

-jeje, bueno, lorein, yo... me preguntaba si la proxima semana yo, podria ir con mis amigas a hogsmeade, para pasar el tiempo-dijo intentando con la voz mas convencedora que encontro

-ehm...no lo se...yo ehm... bien, pero que James te acompaño ¿bien?

-¿que¿y por que?, yo puedo cuidarme yo sola

-si eso!!-corroboro James intentando librarse

-por favor, no es para tanto, les apuesto a que si se dieran un tiempo para conocerce podrian llegar a ser muy buenos amigos

-ja!-rio sarcasticamente James- yo paso, no quiero que me infecte

-ash potter, de verdad que eres insensible!!!

-si gracias es un don que se me da-dijo y dibujo una sonrisa burlona al ver que lily no encotro que responderle

Llegaron a la casa potter donde, James y sirius salieron un rato en sus escobas sobrevolando el terreno cercano, y abajo, en una esquina estaba lily leyendo un libro, kersey estaba en su cuarto, lorein cocinaba ya la cena y el señor potter trabajaba.

Ella se meneaba suavemente sobre el columpio lo que hacia que su cabello le tapara levemente la cara, junto a ella, estaba una de sus mejores amigas... natalia, ambas estaba en un pequeño parque ya olvidado pasando el tiempo y habalndo de tonterias. Ultimamente gali estaba insoportable y no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que odiaba a remus mientras que de lily casi no habian tenido noticia asi que solo se juntaban ellas dos.

-las vacaciones estan mas aburridas de lo que crei!-comento ana viendo hacia el cielo

-si...

-ahora, ademas, tenemos que aguantarnos hasta el proximo fin de semana para juntarnos con las chicas

-yo creo qe yo no llego...demasiado tiempo...creo que me voy a morir de aburrimiento antes

-jeje... no seas exagerada, que nada mas faltan dos dias

-ah cierto-repondio natalia con tono cansado

-ya se esta haciendo tarde...por que no vamos a mi casa para cenar

-bueno...

Acababa de salir del baño y ahora se dirigia a ponerse su ropa cuando de la nada salieron los dos chicos que no habian dejado de molestarla desde que habia llegado, intento evitarlos pero sin que ella se diera cuenta entraron en su cuarto y para cuando estaba eligiendo su ropa dijo:

-¿se pueden ir?-en un tono mandon

-¿y si no que?-preguntaron ambos fingiendo un tono inocente en la voz

-pues los voto!!-repondio volteandose enfurecida

-perdon sor lily-agrego James intentando evitar una pequeña risita lo que hizo que la misma le fulminara con la mirada

-solo era una broma-intento defender sirius con la misma risa burlona en la cara

-pues la idea que tienen de broma es una idea muy retorcida...ahora, vayanse de aqui!!-agrego la chica ya algo furiosa

-uy! Ya perdon-dijeron ambos y con una risita burlona desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta

La pelirroja se quedo viendo la puerta un tiempo y luego empezo a cambiarse y ya 5 minutos despues estaba abajo en el patio leyendo otro libro

-te dije que no iba a funcionar-le reprendio el ojiazul a su mejor amigo

-habia que intentar-se defendio el mientras esquivaba la rama de un arbol muy alto y luego recuperaba su velocidad

-oye Prongs... si estas tan nececitado... conozco algunos amigo que talvez...

-ah ya sirius!! Te devuelvo a todos tus amiguitos!!

-jeje... que buen amigo tengo que no confia en mi- luego de aquella frase recivio un empujon de parte de su amigo lo que lo tomo desapercivido y perdio el control por unos momentos

-ya claro... o sera que tu te ganaste ese tipo de confianza!!...¿te tengo que recordar lo que paso con Moony?

-ey!! Eso fue solo una vez!! Ademas...nani es un poco llevada

-seeh!!

-los ultimos dias se fueron rapido...

-claro, ahora tenemos divercion al instante... si no aburrimos siempre queda el factor evans

-jeje, zep!!-respondio su amigo entre leves risas para luego concentrarse en la carrera, y en no caerse de su escoba.

Inmediatamente llegaron a tierra firme James declaro la victoria como suya por lo que Sirius le empujo haciendo que casi cayera al piso. A causa de eso ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas pero de la nadasalio lily y les dijo con voz fria:

-vayanse a cambiar que no quiero llegar tarde

-¿a cambiar¿para que?-pregunto sirius

-¿lo olvidaron?...tu madre-dijo dirigiendose a James- me permitio ir a hogsmade solo si ustedes me acompañaban, asi que cambiense...que no quisiera llegar tarde-a lo que como respuesta solo recivio dos miradas sarcasticas y a lo que ella misma respondio sosteniendo la mirada de ambos por un rato para luego voltearse y tomar rumbo a la sala de la casa

-si, por que yo le dije a tu madre que eras un egolatra y narcicisa y que jamas estare a la altura de un person tan atrasada mentalmente-dijo sirius en forma de burla cuando la chica estubo lo suficientemente lejos

-si, o sea... que looser!-dijo James con el mismo tonos para luego estallar a reir.

Claro que como la chica tenia razon subieron a su cuarto y se cambiaron la ropa rapidamente para acompañarla hogsmade.

Estaban las cuatro chicas sentadas comodamente en una mesa en las tres escobas. Cuando ana dijo:

-que vaciones estas¿eh?

-si...en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijeron las treas al mismo tiempo con tono cansino. Al darse cuenta rieron todas juntas

-al menos no solo nosotras la estamos pasando pesimo-comentaron ana y natalia

-¿ustedes? Vamos, eso es por que no te tienes que hacerse pasar por la novia de un idiota como lupin!

-al menos lupin es mas sensato que potter y black que me viven gastando bromas... la verdad no creo que sovreviva a las vacaciones

-bueno... nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer, asi que lo mas probable es

-que no sobrevivamos al aburrimiento-completo ana

-bueh... ya dejen de lamentarse!, intento avivar natalia

-si tienes razon-corroboraron ana y lily

-¿que hacesmos?-pregunto gali

-jugemos a verdad o reto

-bien...-acetaron las tres

-ok... yo empiezo!!... lily¿verdad o reto?

-la verdad verdad¿que tal esta potter?

-la verdad que de fisico... ¡bastante bien!

-¡LO SABIA!-grito victoriosa natalia-¡SABIA QUE TE GUSTABA!

-no! En primer lugar no me gusta, lo que si es que... feo no es!y segundo, no grites ¿vale?

-jaja-rieron sus dos amigas

-no se rian ¿eh?... dime gali... ¿verdad o reto?

-pues... no c... ehm... verdad

-a ver a ver... ¿que le preguntare a gali? Tal vez... ¿si es cierto que odias tamto a lupin como dices...o solo es una pantalla?

-pues claro!

-no lo se...-dijo ana jugando con la idea en su cabeza-no me convence

-¿lo juras?-pregunto natalia viendole directamente a los ojos

-ehm... tal vez... talvez me guste un poquito ¿saben?...es solo que, no voy a aceptar que me gusta y darle el gusto de sentir que gano-dijo con cara de desgano.

-asi que "moony" ¿eh?-dijo natalia dandole pequeños codazos a gali que le quedaba al lado

-ash ya!! No es para tanto!...-sabia que hablaba en vano pero no le gustaba la actitud de sus amigas – bueno ya! Natalia ¿verdad o reto?-lentamente las risas aminoraban y natalia se quedo con una sonrisa en la cara observando a gali

-ehm... reto

-bien bien... ¿que reto te pongo?

-no se

-chicas-dijo gali haciendo k ana y lily se convocaran en una reunion con ella.

-¿ya?-pregunto impaciente natalia tras uno o dos minutos de transcurrida la "reunion de las chicas"

-si...-dijo ana

-tras nuestra reunion decidimos que tu reto sera...-dijo lily

-pedirle a aquel chico-dijo gali mientras señalaba a un chavo en la barra-su numero de telefono(bien...se supone que en el mundo magico no ahy de eso de telefonos y eso pero bueno...hagan como que si pliss)

-¿que?...pero ni lo conozco y...

-es tu reto-dijo con voz jugetona ana

-bien!-dijo parandose decidida-pero me la deben

Camino hacia la barra decidida y antes de llegar se arreglo un poco el pelo, se sento junto al chavo, pidio una bebida al camarero y se quedo viendo la mesa un rato pensando en que decir.

-hola-dijo al fin

-hola...-respondio algo confuso-¿te...conozco?

-no en realidad no...

-¿como te llamas?

-natalia... ¿tu?

-chris, en realidad christopher...pero no me gusta ese nombre asi que...llamame chris

-chris...y... ¿estas solo aqui?

-¿que? No... ando con mi novia

-¿tu novia?ah...bien

Chris sonrio ligeramente y con un brusco movimiento se quito un mechon de pelo rubio que cubria su ojo izquierdo. Hubo un incomodo silencio por un rato, rato en el cual el camarero llego con las bebidas que natalia habia pedido ella las agarro pero al ser cuatro no pudo con ellas y chris se ofrecio a ayudarle.

-gracias-respondio ella, pero antes de pararse natalia dijo-oye... la verdad, me acerque aqui por que estoy en un juego con unas amigas... verdad o reto... ¿lo conoces?

-si

-pues mi reto es pedirte tu numero y bueno...me preguntaba

-¿si te lo podia dar?...claro, dame el tuyo

-¿el mio¿Y para que lo quieres?

-¿y tu para que quieres el mio?

-¡es un juego!

-pues no te lo doy-dijo sacandole la lengua jugetonamente

-bien ya! Toma-dijo mientras escribia su numero en una servilleta-ahora tu...-el cogio una servilleta e igual que natalia escribio su numero en ella

-¡grazias!-dijo mientras se dirigia a su mesa con su ayuda.

-¡bien, bien! Yo la ayudo...pero carga en su conciencia¿eh?-dijo ana en forma de broma ya que lily y gali le habian obligado a ir a ayudar a natalia a traer las bebidas pero cuando se paro encontro que tras suyo habia alguien mas.

Con el impacto de el choque a "el desconocido" casi se le caen las bebidas que traia en las manos y rapidamente ana para reparar su error se volteo para ayudarle pero no pudo al verle directamente a los ojos... sus ojos eran negros y su pelo era de un tono medio rubio piel clara y notoriamente mas alto que ella asi que ana tenia que ver para arriba. Se quedo como una boba viendole por unos segundos cuando por fin reacciono dijo con un hilo de voz:

-perdon.

-no es nada-ana sonrio tontamente un rato y cuando se dio cuenta que obstruia su paso se quito de inmediato con un movimiento brusco provocando, casi, su propia caida que fue solo evitada por que chris le agarro la muñeca y le halo hacia el.

-lo siento-volvio a decir con un hilo de voz

-no es nada-repitio chris pero con un tono impaciente pero jugeton, ella sonrio, de nuevoy luego el dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa y se fue.

Por un buen rato hubo un gran silencio en el que ana se quedo viendo la mesa, lily veia tras suyo constantemente como si la estuvieran persiguiendo y natalia se dedico a consumir su bebida. Al tiempo gali corto el silencio riendose levemente, todas le vieron extrañadas y ella luego dijo:

-eso que fue natalia y no lily

-¿que tiene que hubiera sido yo?-pregunto la misma con tono ofendido

-lily, aceptalo... no eres muy...ehm...como decirlo sin lastimar...hmmm-empezo a decir natalia

-eres un fracaso con los chicos, y la verdad eres demasiado santa-interrumpio ana de forma brusca

-wow... que tacto-dijo lily con tono sarcastico-y ademas... ¿como esta eso de que muy santa¡No es verdad¿cierto gal?

Por un momento gali fingio que no habia escuchado nada eh intento evitar tener que responder la pregunta pero lily sigui insistiendo asi que tubo que decirlo...

-la verdad si lily...ya estas medio fuera de onda

-si, o sea helou!! Este es un nuevo mundo, pero tu aun le sigues a lo antro...

-bueno! Soy un poco anticuada pero... ¿y eso que?...no es para tanto ¿verdad?-espero una respuesta pero lo unico que recivio fueron miradas de lastima-¿tan asiiii?

-y hasta un poco ma-au!! Pero no me tienes que dar-empezo a decir ana pero recivio un codazo de parte de gali que estaba junto a ella.

-a lo que ana se refiere es que

-ash ¡chicas no en serio! No es tan asi... les puedo apostar lo que sea a que me cargo al primero que vea... ¡cualquiera!

-lily no...

-¡no en serio!-dijo voltendose con los ojos cerrados-al primer chavo que vea al abrir los ojos me lo voy a cragar ¿a que si?

-lily...-dijeron sus tres amigas al unisono

Cuando lily abrio los ojos vio a un chico, estaba lejos pero hasta con los ojos cerrados pudo haberlo descrito... cabello negro, ojos oscuro piel clara y de cuerpo bien formado... si no le conociera tal vez se hubiera enamorado solo oir el fisico..el unico problema es que lo conocia., y muy bien en realidad, ya que, aquel chico no era mas que el mismisimo James potter, si... el mismo james con el que compartia piso y el mismo que siempre que podia le jugaba una broma, si, el mismo al que habia insultado mas que a cualquier otro, de entre tantos hombre justamente le vio a el...que suerte ¿no?

-lily-empezo a decir gali para detenerle pero antes de que ella pudiera si quiera pensar bien que el iba a decir lily dijo

-si, tienen razon mejor no lo hago... no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie.

-aqui me huele a gato encerrado... ¿por que te arrepentiste tan rapido?

-¿eh...?? no por nada-dijo lily intentando no ponerse nerviosa...cosa que no funciono.

-dinos-dijeron las tres chicas acercandose hacia ella como si fuera informacion confidencial

-¡NO! Natz te toca a ti...

-ok-dijo ella sonriendo "maleficamente"- lily... ¿verdad o reto?

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, mordiendose el labio inferior la chica desvio la mirada... si decia verdad tendria que decir por que no quiso al final hacer nada y si decia reto le pondrian a cumplirlo si o si, como hicieron con naty asi que...

-verdad

-ok-dijo natalia no muy conforme-bien dinos... ¿por que te arrepentiste tan rapido?

-bien...les dire la verdad... pero no me molesten ¿eh?!!!

-bien...-dijo ana hablando en nombre de todas- lo vamos a intentar

Lily les conto todo, de que a la persona que habia visto era James y todo eso pero gali dijo:

-no es para tanto

-si es cierto, no es para ponerte tan histerica como tu hiciste.

-¡lo se!...pero...

-ash, lily, tanta gente te hizo daño-dijo ana copn voz de "no tienes remdio"-mejor salgamos a dar una vueta- y eso hicieron

* * *

**Oks...esto no estaba supuesto a terminar aki...pero es que me senti apenada por no haber publicado antes...la verdad medio me desinspire y no supe que escribir, ademas de que pense que nadie lo lei :S... bueh le voy a hacer una continuacion y espero publicar pronto, hare lo que pueda... espero que les haya gustado es te cap si si dejen un rev y si no igual dejen uno . Los re-kiero a todos los que leen este fic. Besos, GAAR****♥**


	4. hogsmeade

Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!... perdon por haber durado tanto para publicar pero es que no sabia como continuar la historia; ahora sigo igual de confundida pero voy a hacer lo mejor para teminar este cap, bueh! Gracias por los reviwes y... bueno... no los entretengo mas, con ustedesssss!!! El CAPITULO! --------------------------------------------------------- Unas vacaciones en la casa potter Capitulo 4 4.hogsmeade 2da parte:  
--------------------------------------------------------- Las cuatros chicas caminaban sin hablar de nada en realidad, todas consumidas por sus pensamientos, mientras que Gali pensaba como lidiar con Remus Lupin en su casa todas las vacaciones al parecer natalia intentaba convenser a lily de cumplir con el reto que "ELLA MISMA" se habia prometido mientras que mas alejada de la realidad simplemente atonita por la reaccion de sus amigas sin remedio habia una idea que rondaba por la cabeza de ana: 'tengo que consegirme un novio.' -¡no seas guilipollas lils! -pero si no lo soy... es que ni mas ni menos que no lo hago, aceptalo, si estas tan asi ¡¿por que no vas tu!? -tengo mis ojos en otra persona-dijo la susodicha mientras que en su mente solo aparecia la imagen de Drew Fuller: 'Dios! Que bueno que esta ese tipo' penso, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa algo tonta. -¡a pos no! Ya me sabia yo que Black a ti te traia loca -si claro!!!!! Sabes que si lils! -¡ash! Por el amor que le tienes a Dios, lily, acepta ya la ma...-respiro profundo intentando calmarse y no decir nada de lo que despues pudiera arrepentirse... es solo que a veces sus amigas le sacaban de quicio- la apuesta -insisto... yo paso vayan ustedes a ver si luego me animo Eso fue lo ultimo que la pelirroja dija antes de intentar enfocar su mente en otra cosa, al poco tiempo la tranquilidad llego a grupo de nuevo, claro que no duro para nada por que en ese instante natalia dijo algo que sobresalto a todo el grupo. -ya se!-hubo una pausa departe de la castaña para hacerlo mas dramatico- nosotras los entretenemos y tu te quedas con James, si... -¡NO! Natalia no, N-O no pienso ir...-interrumpio lily la idea de su loca amiga pero en lo que la pelirroja buscaba un argumento lo suficientemente valido sus amigas intercambiaron unas miradas de aprobacion y empujaron a lily hacia "los merodeadores" ,que era como se hacian llamar, que estaban como quien dice a unos pasos. Lily forcejaba fuertemente pero habia que aceptar que en primer lugar lily, fuerte que digamos no era y ademas... ellas eran tres, ¡tres pueden mas que una!. Asi las cuatro chicas llegaron poco tiempo despues frente a aquel quarteto. La escena de una forma u otra resultaba ser muy graciosa, lily estaba forcejando y pataleando como si fuera una niña de seis, mientras que las tres chicas detras parecian unas psicopatas empujando a la chica contra su voluntad. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo a las chavas con miradas exepticas mientras intentaban no echarse a reir cuando de una forma ruda, casi malvada, ana replico diciendo algo como " ¿y ustedes... de que se rien?" lo que causo un estremeciento en todos y logro hacer que las risas desaparecieran. Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto solo por la aguda voz de natalia sobre el bullicie de la muchedumbre. -potter, lily quiere hablar contigo -¿yo?, no ustedes se equivocan yo no...-dijo mientras se paraba bruscamente de la pelea que hasta unos momentos sostenia con Ana y Gali que la verdad no estaban enteradas. -si lils, tu misma... ¿no lo recuerdas?-agrego natalia fingiendo una cara amable mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a su amiga, cosa que su amiga no noto ya que, en realidad nadie sabia si estaba actuando pero su cara se puso confusa como si intentara recordar que era eso que "supuestamente" tenia que decirle a James pero al instante cayo en gana que era solo una pantalla de Natz y se volvio a dedicar a intentar salir de eso. -¡vamos lily!-dijo natalia mientras, primero le empujaba a ella hacia el luego a el alejadas del grupo, muuuuy alejados del grupo, tanto que los seis chicos atonitos los perdieron de vista por unos minutos.-asunto resuelto-dijo limpiandose las manos del panatalon. Los seis se vieron entre si esperando a que alguien dijera algo, las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y con algunos movientos de manos lograron cabrear un poco a Ana que negaba efusivamente, ella iba a empezar a pelear cuando remus vio a sirius y sirius vio a peter, como el decia, unos pisos mas abajo y con un simple ademan de manos los tres se disponian a buscar a James. -¡black!-le paro natalia-tu y yo tambien tenemos que hablar-dijo la chica mientras lo empujaba lejos de alli, claro, no sin antes mandarles unas miradas de apoyo a Ana y Gali. 

Prontamente Gali se apresuro a dirigirse a Remus y decirle con voz algo casual

-ya ques estamos aqui, remus, queria aprovechar para charlar un rato.

-claro-dijo este tontamente.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en direccion contraria/le hago un favor a DOS amigas y ademas de todo saligo ganando\ penso meintras se alejaba con Remus a su lado. /esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad\ penso gali otra vez

Ana resignada seguia para alli frente al mas pequeño de los merodeadores, la verdad que a veces no sabia por que se juntaba con ellos o si quiera que habia echo para estar incluido en aquel grupo, pero el no era tan santo como se veia la mayoria del tiempo, ya que el tambien, junto con Black, Potter y Lupin era de los causantes de muchos de los desastres que sucedian en la escuela, claro que no era tan bueno en los ligues como sus amigos ya que era un tanto bajito y por no agregar que era algo...rotundo, claro que Ana no era de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y creia, muy a su pesar, que en el fondo el podia llegar a ser un gran chico.

-bueno... ya que nada mas quedamos tu y yo... ¿por que no vamos a dar una vuelta?-dijo ana con la mejor sonrisa que en encontra aun cuando sus amigas le habian dejado sola con el solo por un tonto capricho de natalia... ella sabia que, aunque natalia no lo aceptara, se preocupaba mucho por todas, en especial Lily, ya que eran amigas desde antes de que ana o si quiera gali llegara a sus vidas, y ademas que aunque ella decia que eso de los novios, el enamoramiento y eso era de chicas cursis y que a ella jamas le pasaria , Ana tenia las sospechas de que ella ya estaba engatuzada en todo ese lio, y que no iba a a salir por ahora. Desde su ultima reunion en hogwarts, cuando natalia habia llegado tarde, Gali, Lily y Ana se habian puesto las tres de acuerdo, y como natalia no lo aceptaria prometieron ayudarla, pero esa promeza medio se a quedado en el aire con todos los lios que vinieron estas vacaciones.

Ana estaba tan sumerguida en sus pensamientos que no vio la cara de niño curioso que puso peter cuando ella le pregunto por ir a dar una vuelta. Cuando lo noto le ofrecio una mano para empezar a caminar...

--------------------------------------------------

-¿que era lo que me querias decir?

-nada potter, ya te dije-dijo Lily resignada mientras se apoyaba sobre la verja de proteccion que habia para que los chicos no se colaran a la casa de los gritos que estaba a escasos metros de ahi.

-si claro-respondio de forma sarcastica-¡Vamos! Algo tienes que tener para decirme

-¿por que crees eso? ¿tan patan eres que te crees que...?

-¡eo! Asi no evans, intente ser amable contigo pero si vienes con los insultos mejor lo dejamos ahi.

-si bien lo siento-acepto de mala gana la chica

Durante un tiempo ambos se mantuvieron callados observando la solitaria casa de los gritos a los lejos, lily se quedo pensando en que pudo haberle echo a natalia para que le halla echo esto. Justo cuando estaba pensando en como torturarla cuando la volviera de nuevo se dio cuenta de algo /por que todavia sigo aqui, me refiero, nadie me obliga a quedarme aca con potter\. En ese momento ella hizo el amago de irse pero algo la detuvo, pudo oir una pequeña risa de parte de James. Ella paro al instante cualquier intento de alejarse de alli y se dedico a verle de forma curiosa esperando que el chico dijera algo pero como el no dijo nada ella se decidio a hablar, apenas abrio la boca para preguntar de que se reia, James empezo a hablar. /¿que tiene este tio que anticipa todas mi acciones?\ penso una lily algo cabreada.

Como lily estaba tan interesada quejandose de James no pudo oir al final de que se reia pero parecia que se habia perdido de algo bueno por que ahora el chico estaba tirado en el piso viendo al cielo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Por inercia lily observo al cielo tambien, pero no vio nada, ella se agacho junto a el y volteando un poco la cara le pregunto.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-oye ¡no me trates como psicopata!-dijo el chico que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo a forma de broma.

-lo siento potter... a las personas se les trata como tal!

-te crees muy graciosa ¿eh?-dijo al incorporarse. Se paso la mano por el pelo desordenadolo mas de lo habitual y vio a la pelirroja a los ojos.

¡rayos! Habia durado seis años de su vida descubriendo que ella era muy linda en verdad. Rapidamente el chico bajo la mirada y sonrio un poco. La peliroja seguia mirandole un poco eseptica, pero al poco tiempo se dejo tumbar en el suelo junto a el.

-James Potter ¡me confundes!

-¿que?-pregunto curioso e inocente el chico

-¡pues eso! Me confundes demasiado!

-¿yooooooooooooooooooooo? Te refieres a mi en serio?!, vamos evans... si yo no soy nada complicado!

-no...supongo-dijo lily bajando la mira mientras en su cara se esbosaba una sonrisa- es que a veces eres tan... baboso, pero ahi otras veces que...no lo se... ya estoy divagando.-dijo mientras hacia el ademan de pararse pero James puso su mano en el hombro de la chica deteniendola bruscamente.

James se paro y le ayudo a pararse a ella tambien para luego decir entre risas:

-que tu tampoco eres muy sencilla ¿eh?

-bueno si lo se pero...-intento argumentar ella, lo hacia en vano, James no estaba escuchando nada, solo la veia mover su cabeza de un lado para otro mientras explicaba un monton de cosas y lo unico que logro entender fue "por eso lo humanos no vuelan"... la verdad eso le dejo impactado, ¿de donde habia ella sacado eso si empezo hablando de lo muy complicada que era? ...

No le importo mucho, y como en realidad no estaba prestando atencion no le importo para nada interrumpir el monologo de la chica.

-¿confias en mi?

-ni los canguros, y menos los pinguinos...-lily seguia en su monologo cuando de repente la voz de James sono, hubiera podido durar toda una eternidad pero James la dejo freezada con esa pregunta...-¿que clase de pregunta es esa?...digo, Tu no andas por la calle y le preguntas a cualquiera si confia en ti y...

-tu no eres cualquier persona-interrumpio el chico lo cual logro que lily se ruborizara un poco, ¿acaso estaba loca? ¿acaso la poca de razon que quedaba en lily evans habia desaparecido? ¿como podia sonrojarse por cualquier cosa que James potter pudiera decir, ademas, lo unico que habia dicho era la mera verdad! Ella no era cualquir persona, claro que no! Ella era ¡LILY EVANS! Ni mas ni menos, pero entonces... ¿por que se sentia asi?!

/necesito un psicologo\ penso lily antes de responderle al chico con un:

-¿eh?

-pues eso! Tu no eres cualquier persona, digo, te conozco de años estudie contigo estas viviendo en mi casa, Dios! Claro que no puedes ser cualquier persona, te estas quedando en mi cuarto!

-si, es un buen punto pero...igual no es algo que le preguntes a una persona

-solo...-dijo James resignado ordenando sus ideas en su cabeza-...confias lo sufiente en mi como para dejar que te lleve a un lugar?

-si supongo...

-¿con los ojos vendados?

-¿que? ¡No! Si me llevas a algun lugar tengo que saber al menos por donde voy!

-lily, te prometo que no te pasara nada, solo...quiero enseñarte algo-dijo James poniendo una cara triste que lily no pudo negar, se veia tan inocente!!!!

/en serio que me estoy volviendo loca, primero que me sonrojo por que Jam...potter me dice que no soy cualquier persona y luego que me parece inosente ese truco barato de perrito triste... ya no era broma, nececitaba ir aun psicologo... ¡YA!\

---------------------------------------------------

-si, tengo una coleccion entera de ellas!es...-ana se estaba mareando, si no habia caido dormida es por que ella sabe contenerse pero en esos escasos minutos que habia pasado hablando con peter el pensamiento mas logico que tubo antes de volverse loca fue. /que cosa en el santo mundo este tio no colecciona!?\ poco tiempo habia pasado desde que se habia separado de sus amigas y ya habia odio sobre la coleccion de tapas de peter, la coleccion de cartas, de peter, la coleccion de ANILLOS DE BOTELLAS y pues de quien mas, pues del jodido peter.

Ana se paro de la mesa de un salto y se disculpo diciendo que iba a ir al servicio. Ya en el se lavo la cara y se quedo viendose en el espejo un momento, noto un pequeño golpe en su cuello y se acerco al espejo para verlo menjor. ¿como se pudo haber echo eso?no habia habido "violencia" en su vida hacia un buen tiempo. Estaba tan inmersa viendo la herida que no noto que otra persona tambien la veia curioso, claro que lo noto cuando un voz masculina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿esta usted bien?

Ana dio un salto de madre que casi hubiera llegado al cielo y vuelto a bajar por el rebote. Se quedo viendole, le respondio con un leve si y se quedo viendo sus ojos almendrados cuando por fin callo en cuentas... ¿que hacia un hombre en el servicio de mujeres?... ¿por que... si lo era cierto? Ella se volteo para comprovar y si, si lo era... tal vez el pobre se confundio, o tal vez puede que se gay...

-¿a que baño van los gays?-penso, pero talvez, penso muy alto para su gusto ya que su acompañante desconocido empezo a reir.

-es una muy buena pregunta-dijo entre risas-¿a que vino?

Ana se encontro parada en medio del servicio de mujeres con aquel hombre al frente sin encontrar que decir... / ¿por que rayos habia pensado en voz alta?\

-nada solo...tu...

-no soy gay no te preocupes

-wow...es todo un alivio-dijo la chica con falso, falso, pero muuuuuy falso entusiasmo

El sonrio amablemente.

-soy de mantenimiento-dijo para luego señalar su placa que colgaba de su lado izquirdo de su camisa.-mmh...llamame chris.

Ana rodo los ojos un poco para luego cerrarlos, que tonta habia sido, la placa relucia en su pecho y ella no la habia notado. Ella se quedo viendole apenada y a la vez embobada, por que para tener tal trabajo feo no era. Su cabello era de un color castaño muy oscuro y sus ojos eran almendrados, su piel era algo clara y era evidentemente un poco(por dos centimetros)mas alto que ella.

-Ehm...y-yo soy ana thomas... ehm... lo siento yo ehm...

-jeje, no yo lo siento

-ehm... bueno ehm... yo me tengo que ir

-si claro, te espera tu novio

-eugh, no-se apresuro a decir la chica-mas bien el es... algo asi como un amigo

-uh...

Cuando ana estaba dispuesta a marcharse se volteo algo curiosa.

-ehm...no...no escuche tu apellido

-no lo dije

-¿que? ¿acaso tienes una doble vida secreta y no quieres que te descubra?-pregunto la chica a forma de broma

-jeje, no mas bien, soy huerfano.

-ah... lo siento

-no importa... ya me acostubre

Ana se volteo algo apenada para seguir otra vez escuchando acerca de las miles y miles y miles y miles y miles(ash ya me harte, el caso es k son muchas)colecciones de cosas que tenia Petter.

-si te interesa-dijo una voz tras de si que le hizo detenerse-el apellido de mis padres adoptivos es matthews.

-asi que... chris matthews ¿eh?

-pues asi me dicen

-jeje, ha sido un gusto el conocerte

-no, el placer fue todo mio bella dama.

Ella sonrio y salio de los servicios sin sospechar que aquel chico nunca le dejo de ver hasta que la puerta se cerro tras de ella.

--------------------------------------------------

-espera, aqui hay una escalera-le advirtio el chico

-¿escalera?-dijo la chica parando en seco-Potter eres conciente de que me aterran las alturas ¿verdad?

Cuando sintio como el chico le alaba hacia el supuso que si pero aun asi no podia contenerse a sentir un miedo profundo que le impulso a preguntar a donde se dirigian pero como respuesta lo unico que recivio fue un silencio absoluto.

La chica resoplo algo aburrida mientras que su peso caia sobre el hombro de James, que se habia ofrecido a cargarla. llevaban casi 15 minutos enteros en el trayecto al "lugar desconocido" cuando lily pregunto:

-¿ya llegamos, Potter?

-haz silencio-respondio el mismo en un tono bajo como si alguien los persiguiera, lo que logro que lily se estremesiera un poco. Cuando James lo noto sonrio para si, la verdad que le encantaba hacer eso.

Lily era una de esas personas que le encantaba el aire libre por eso casi a todos los lugares que iba pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera y con el tiempo se hacia a los sonidos y se iba acostumbrando asi que no tardo mucho tiempo en reconozer donde estaban.

-potter, ¿estamos en hogwarts?

-¿como...? ¿te quitaste la venda?

-no, solo, reconoci el lugar, por los sonidos y eso.

-rayos, sabia que algun dia eso me traeria problemas

-¿el que? ¿Lo sonidos?-pregunto la chica entre risas.

-no... que fueras tan, ya sabes, tan perfecta y eso.-dijo el chico algo apenado.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. James estaba muy 'apenado' para hablar o decir cualquier cosa y lily se estaba regañando en su mente por ponerse roja dos veces en un mismo dia por dos comentarios, justamente de James potter, ¿que le pasaba? No era normal en ella si quiera ponerse roja, menos frente a potter, lily siempre habia sido muy segura de si misma y siempre controlaba la situacion pero era evidente que esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Maldijo a natalia por lo bajo al haberla obligado a esto.

-bueno ya que se donde estamos y ya arruine la sorpresa... ¿puedo quitarme esta molestosa venda?-pregunto lily cortando el silencio.

-no, la sorpresa no esta arruinada del todo.

-potter en serio me aburro.

-es que si te quitas la venda luego te arrepientes

-¿como que me arrepiento?-lily empezo a forcejar para lograr que James la vajara de su hombro, despues de todo no estaba que digamos "muy comoda" ya que el hombro de James era muy fuerte y le estaba aplastando al barriga.-potter, ¿tu me estas llevando a mi a un lugar que tu sabes que sabiendo donde es jamas querria ir?

-puede...

-¿como que "puede"? bajame de aqui en este instante, nos devolvemos ahora y te ahorras la otra parte del viaje-dijo lily gritando cada vez mas furiosa.

-no grites-dijo James en un susurro bajandola de su hombro y poniendola frente a el.

De forma brusca James tomo a la chica por sus brazos y la zarandeo un poco. Ella no podia verlo pero se imaginaba ya la cara que debia tener por lo que siguio despues.

-evans en serio quiero enseñarte algo que se que te encantara

-pues por que no vas y le tomas una foto

-no seria lo mismo.

-pues no me importa, es eso o nada

-dijiste que confiabas en mi

-y lo hago pero...

-la confianza no tiene peros, lily

La susodicha no encontraba que decir, era la primera vez que oia que James Potter decia su nombre, solo lily, no Lily Evans ni Sor lily ni evans, ¡le habia llamado por su nombre!... ¿y que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor?... su nombre lo podia decir cualquier gente, ademas tenia un factor a su favor, no podia verle la cara asi que no le podia dar pena,pero en ese instante la misma cara que James habia usado para pedirle que le acompañara aparecio en su cabeza. No podia controlarse. Rodo los ojos y a regañadientes acepto la invitacion que con tanto afan le hacia el moreno, pero con una condicion, no se negaria ni lo evitaria ni nada pero tenia que saber adonde iba ay tenia tambien que quitarse esa espantosa venda.

James acepto, ya que, despues de todo el trato parecia ser justo asi que, con cierta delicadesa James le quito la venda que mantenia tapados los ojos de la chica. Ella sonrio un poco.

-ok...te llevare... a un claro, en el, bosque prohibido.-James pudo notar el terror que sentio la chica cuando le oyo decir eso pero lo unico que recivio como respuesta fue en leve "bien". El chico le miro extrañado un tiempo-¿no vas a matarme, ni a achicharrarme, ni a comerme ni a degoyarme ni nada de eso?

-solo si tu quieres-respondio la chica con una reluciente sonrisa en la cara-... potter, un trato es un trato.

-bueno, ya que estamos hablando de tratos, llamame por mi nombre, aunque sea por ahora ¿si?

-¿y yo que gano?

-¿que yo te llame por tu nombre?

-wow, que gran premio, pero yo paso-respondio sarcastica. El sonrio un poco y luego de agarrar de la muñeca a la pelirroja siguieron con su camino.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos ya estaban sumergidos entre los arboles de aquel frondoso bosque. Lily se agarraba de la manda de James aterrorizada mientras que James agarraba el brazo de la susodicha sin quitar la vista de el entorno, revisaba todo con mucho cuidado. Se oyo un aleteo en lo alto de los arboles, lily se atemorizo y se agarro mas al pobre James mientras que este observo hacia arriba intentando descubrir algo. El entorno completo se mantuvo en silencio como esperando la aparicion de algun enemigo. James puso a lily a su lado ya que hasta ahora ella siempre habia permanecido atras. Con precaucion avanzaron un poco mas de tiempo y James dio el "paseo" por terminado.

La verdad que James tenia mucha razon, el lugar era bastante lindo, era algo dificil de describir ya que, despues de todo, tenia algo asi como un toque magico. Era un claro no muy grande y la luz daba directamente al agua del rio que llegaba ahi, con ayuda de la vertiente en el piso, formaba un pequeña cascada, las piedras en el medio interrumpian el flujo del agua por eso salpicaba un poco, con el agua que salpicaba y la luz que daba se notaba el lugar muy "colorido". La pequeña "cascada" estaba adornada en los bordes con algunas flores y demas plantas que a simple vista parecian ser inofencivas. Lily se acerco a una de ellas pero un fuerte brazo le agarro evitando que se acercara demasiado. Ella se volteo y vio como James negaba con la cabeza. Luego lily lo penso un poco mejor, que fueran lindas no quitaban que fueran magicas, no conocia esas plantas asi que no podia correr riesgos con ella. Lily levanto la vista para poder ver el cielo desde ese punto. Estaba lejos de anocheser pero ya el cielo se veia medio oscuro. Suavemente lily volteo la cabeza para posarla en su acompañante. El estaba agachado frente a aquella "cascada" y dejaba que su mano se mojara con el agua que caia fuertemente.

-es hermoso-fue lo unico que la chica logro articular.

James esbozo una sonrisa cariñosa, ladeo un poco la cabeza y luego camino hacia el punto donde se encontraba lily. Ella estaba sentada a orillas del pequeño lago que se formaba con el agua que caia dejando que sus pie se mojaran mientras ella contemplaba el entorno. Su cabello pelirrojo caia delicadamente sobre sus hombros mientras ella tenia una media sonrisa en la cara.

-que bueno que te halla gustado.

La pelirroja estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando James tomo sitio a su lado, por tanto, al oir su voz dio un pequeño salto y le devolvio la sonrisa que este le ofrecia luego.

-es, bastante lindo, ¿como lo descubriste?

-bueno, si te digera tendria que matarte-dijo el riendo por lo bajo

-----------------------------------------------------------

-dejame ver si lo entiendo... ¿me trajiste hasta aca para "dar una vuelta" mientras simplemente me recordabas lo mucho que me odias??

-si... crei que seria lindo fraternizar-dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atencion a las divagaciones del chico que, ahora, le miraba furioso.

Ambos caminaban mientra entablaban algo asi como un conversacion pero de repente el se paro y se volteo a hacia ella agarrandola entre sus manos.

-¿me estas diciendo que me quitaste toda una tarde perfecta de ligues... por que me querias "recordar" lo mucho que me odias?

-black, ¿eres tonto o te haces?... te llevo explicando eso toda la tarde; ¿y ahora es que vienes a entender??

-vale vale, no me jodas mas, ya en serio ¿que es lo que te traes?

-eres un bruto integral, ¿no te acabo de decir?!

-bah! Yo me voy de aqui-comento el chico dispuesto a irse pero la joven Parker le detuvo agarrandole la manga de su tunica. El se volvio para encontrarse frente a una cara de tez blanca llena de ciertas pecas que le daban un tono infantil.-¿ahora que quieres? ¿acaso me vas a seguir arruiandome la tarde?

-vale, me pillaste-dijo la chica sin prestar atencion a el comentario del chico-queria hablar contigo...-agrego con un fingido tono timido.

-¿de...?-mientras el chico esperaba paciente a la respuesta Natalia se comia el coco buscando una escusa que colara para safar de esa cuando de repente una idea se formos en su cabeza. Ella intento acultar su exprecion de asco, volteo la cara. "se que mo voy a arrepentir de esto luego" penso para luego avalanzarse sobre el chico y undirse en un profundo e inesperado beso.

------------------------------------------------ ----

-ya esta empezando a anochecer... deberiamos volver

-deberiamos...-contesto sin inmutarse el chico que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados como si estar en medio del bosque prohibido fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-anda James ya parate y vamonos de aqui que ya me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa.

-no tengas miedo; yo conozco el bosque de pies a cabeza, no nos perderemos

-en primer lugar señor sabelotodo, no dije que tubiera miedo dije que me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y en segundo lugar no digo que nos vayamos a perder, me refiero a que, bueno...no se tu pero yo no qiero terminar echa la cena de cualquiera de todas las criaturas que andan por aqui.

-ya vale vale, vamonos

Esa fue la unica respuesta de el chico antes de incorporarse rapidamente del piso. La chica le imito pocos segundos despues y ambos se encaminaron por entre los arboles del, ya oscuro, bosque. James iba por delante dirigiendo los pasos de la chica pelirroja que le seguia de cerca.

-bien, descancemos un rato

-bueno...si nos quedamos aqui si que vamos a descansar, ¡pero en paz!-contesto la chica algo sacada de quicio-en serio James, vamonos de aqui, cuanto a...

-¿de verdad crees que yo me tomo las cosas en serio?-le interrumpio el chico de lentes ahora apoyado en una raiz especialmente grande de alguno de los muchos arboles que habia alrededor- entonces no me conoces muy bien que digamos completo el chico con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-yo se que no te tomas nada en serio, pero yo si! Y no quiero que me aparezca ninguna de las bestias que habitan aqui, ya te lo dije, ¡vamonos!

Rapidamente la cara de James se torno seria y con una voz algo preocupada dijo:

-lily, cuidado..una...-el chico tartamudeaba nerviosamente y logro señalar en direccion a la chica obviamente refiriendo a algo detras suyo. De el espanto lily solo atino a preguntar algo como "¿que cosa...?" James retrocedio con cara de espanto, pero no pudo aguantar mas y estallo en sonoras carcajadas al mismo tiempo que la cara de la chica se ponia roja de furia.-suerte que no estas asustada-eso fue lo ultimo que el chico logro decir antes de recivir una colleja de parte de la pelirroja.

Ante aquel comentario ambos siguieron su camino fuera de aquel bosque y quince minutos despues estaban ambos parados a no mas de 20 metros lejos de la casa de los gritos. Llegando justo a tiempo para dirigirse a la casa potter junto con el Joven Black que en ese instante estaba, todavia, acompañado de una de las mejores amigas de lily, Natalia Parker. Ambos estaban muy callados... demasiado callados realmenete, pero si la pelirroja y el de gafas lo notaron es evidente que disimularon muy bien por sin decir nada mas, lily se despidio de su amiga y junto con James y sirius se dirigieron a casa del primero.

------------------------------------------------ ----

A la mañana siguiente lily preparaba unas tostadas para desayunarse cuando un joven de su misma edad se paro frente a ella con la cara aun adormilada y sus penetrantes ojos oscuros siguieron cada moviento que la chica hacia.

-buenos dias-dijo al fin, como respuesta solo obtubo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Despues de eso el chico estiro un poco los brazos dejando ver parte de su bien formado abdomen, luego de eso el chico hizo el amago de coger una de las tostadas de la chica pero ella aparto el plato un poco y le miro severamente, el sonrio a medias y luego de eso un pequeño duelo de miradas empezo entre los dos chicos. Finalmente los ojos verdes de la chica se rodaron un poco y como rendimiento le acerco el plato de nuevo al chico, a lo que el sonrio victorioso.

Luego de desaparecer olimpicamete rapido la tostada que cogio del plato de la pelirroja el moreno se decidio a pararse para irse pero antes de desaparecer tras la puerta se volteo hacia ella.

-esta tarde... sirius y yo pensabamos salir... mama no va a estar, asi que... ¿podrias cuidar a kers?

-supongo... no es que me inbumba pero... ¿a donde van?

El joven potter no cambio su exprecion en nada, seguia siendo serena y carente de sorpresa por la curiosidad de la chica, por eso lily sospecho una respuesta como la que siguio adelante.

-tienes razon evans... no te incumbe

------------------------------------------------ ----

**Taraaaaaan!! Ala! Ahi esta el cap... espero que lo haya disfrutado gracias a los pokitos que leen el fic... gracias por su apoyo y... ehhmmm... bueh, dejen revs si les gusto.. y si no pues da igual asi veo que voy cambiando para el 5 cap y los proximos que, si ustedes quieren, vendran**


	5. nota de la autora: disculpas

Ok…aqui no voy a publicar el otro cap… este mensaje es para pedir disculpas por durar tanto y tambien para dar señales de vida xD... pero como recompenza aqui les va un pequeño resumen de lo que tengo del otro cap y bueno tambien miles de disculpas por no haber publicado... es que es tado muy ocupada ultimamente :S...

Ok...  
Cap. 5: un castigo y un feliz cumpleños... ¿no?

"**30 de Julio **"...ya tan pronto?"-penso la chica divertida"

-nosotros no pedimos nada- dijo cortante y algo cabreada Lily al notar la mirada que le habia enviado a ambos chicos.

-potter, donde has estado toda la tarde?!?!

-y black donde esta?-pregunto la pelirroja al notar la ausencia del mismo

-¡Pero Lorein eso es una exageracion!-Alan potter dijo alarmado.

_-seran idiotas...-murmuro la chica para ella_

Aprovecho el momento de sorpresa e insignacion hacia las dos plasticas sentadas frente a ella y agarro tanto a James como a Sirius para luego arrastrarlos hasta la salida donde saco su varita para llamar al autobus noctambulo

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-La pelirroja volteo la cabeza rapidamente al oir el grito que habia pegado su amiga.-¿

. Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para poder confirmar que... no estaba en su habitacion, es mas, dudaba que estubiera siquiera en su casa.

"¡ay merlin! ¡Alan! ¡Haz algo!"

Pensaba, tal vez Lily y Emy tubieran razon... Tal vez ella...No! no queria pensarlo! No podia, no podia ser cierto...

"_Justa a la persona que queria ver"_

-¡SORPRESAA!!

-¿para mi? No, no puedo...es demasiado

**Bueeno, creo que eso es todo... suficientes avances por hoy xD prometo publicar pronto y perdon otra vez por durar tanto :D**

**Adios Cuidanse para que me puedan dejar un rev cuando publice -!!**

**GAAR() x3**


	6. un castigo y un feliz cumpleños ¿no?

**La autora aparece en el escenario después de siglos sin que nadie le vea la cara y lleva en las manos una funda con pan y leche.  
.-Hola, ya volví!!-sonríe inocentemente-y traje la leche!!-agrega subiendo la mano y mostrando la funda.-perdón por durar tanto!! T_T-el público se queda viéndole con los tomates ya en las manos-eeehh... bueno, no los distraigo mas ¿eh?-y se va corriendo justo a tiempo antes de que todos empiecen a tirarle tomatazos.**

**Unas vacaciones en la casa Potter**

**Capitulo 5**

**5. un castigo y un feliz cumpleaños... ¿o no?**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"como odio a mi padres!!" eso era lo único que Natalia Parker podía pensar en ese momento mientras distraídamente jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello lacio y negro mientras completaba unas tareas que los tutores que sus padres le habían asignado le había mandado a hacer. Completo la pregunta cuatro y paso la pagina... "como odio a mis padres!!" se volvió a quejar mentalmente la chica. Luego de otra hora mas de frustración se paro rápidamente asustando a su queridísima gata, Annie, que se encontraba en su jaula no muy lejos. Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación buscando un poco de distracción, se detuvo tan bruscamente coma la primera vez y curvo un poco las cejas, lentamente se acerco al calendario que reposaba en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama. Claramente se veía como ella misma había coloreado un poco el uno de los cuadros que representaban los días...

**30 de Julio **"...ya tan pronto?"-pensó la chica divertida

Xxx

No muy lejos cierta pelirroja leía una vieja revista, que había encontrado en la "pequeña" biblioteca que había en la casa Potter, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Tarareando una alegre canción se dirigió a abrirla. Al otro lado se encontró con una chica, un poco más joven que ella y con el cabello de un resplandeciente rosado chicle, vestía unos pantalones negros bastante anchos con una sudadera algo llamativa. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo la chica pregunto:

-se encuentra Kersey?

Otra vez antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder a esa pregunta detrás de ella se oyó la voz de la ojiazul que le interrumpió.

-_Do_! hola! Pasa...-dijo guiándole hasta la sala.

Lily, aun sin entender nada, cerró la puerta algo confundida para luego dirigirse a la sala para encontrar a dos chicas charlando sin estar concientes de que creaban en la pelirroja cierta aura de confusión. Se acerco a ambas chicas y tímidamente empezó a hablar.

-eeehhmm... pedón, estooo...

-aah!!-le interrumpió nuevamente la mas pequeña de los Potter- esta es Lily, de quien te hable te acuerdas?

-aah cierto! Hola Lily!

-eh... si, Hola! Esto yo...

-ella Es una de mis mejores amigas, Nimphadora Thonks. Perdón por no avisarte que iba a venir es que se me ha olvidado...

Luego de esperar un poco mas para no correr el riesgo de ser interrumpida otra vez Lily empezó a hablar.

-bueno... no importa yo...

-Bien! Entonces... vamos a estar en mi habitación.

La chica iba a replicar algo pero pensó mejor y no dijo nada, después de esto se centro en su libro de encantamientos avanzados.

Xxx

**-**Al fin termine!!

Ya estaba anocheciendo y después de casi horas de "trabajo" Natalia podía decir que había terminado... la verdad es que no estaba muy difícil... pero ella simplemente no le gustaba estudiar mucho (y menos en vacaciones!!) vio su reloj de muñeca 6:30pm aun tenia algo de tiempo para llamar a algunos amigos y planear algodón esto se puso una sudadera y se dirigió a casa de Ana, que vivía cerca.

Xxx

Tres chicos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del tan conocido local "Caldero chorreante", dos de ellos apenas sobrios. La más joven de los tres, una chica pelirroja y de poco tamaño, movía impaciente y nerviosamente su pie bajo la mesa. "y ahora que hacemos?" se pregunto esta a ella misma, en su mente se estaban formulando planes e ideas cuando vio como una camarera se acercaba a ellos picara, obviamente con intención de ligar y dos bebidas sobre una bandeja.

-nosotros no pedimos nada- dijo cortante y algo cabreada Lily al notar la mirada que le había enviado a ambos chicos.

La camarera mosqueada dejo las bebidas en la mesa y se dirigió a la pelirroja.-Pues mira niña, antes de hablar procura saber de algo, ¿vale?... esas dos que están allá-Dijo señalando a dos chicas no mucho mas grandes que ellos que estaban a pocas mesas, una de ellas vestía un mini-falda que podía pasar de cinturón junto con una sudadera bien ancha color chicle que seguro debió coger prestada a alguien debido al extraño frío que hacia a mitades del verano y llevaba el cabello suelto y bien oscuro. Y la otra llevaba unos jerseys apretados y una camisa que denotaba su figura acompañada de unos lindos cabellos rubios. Ambas estaban haciendo gestos ya que, evidentemente, esperaban su mirada.-me dijeron que les trajera dos Whiskys de fuego, y mi trabajo es servir lo que los clientes me piden así que...

-Pues dile a ese _par_ que no queremos nada de ellas-dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis

-no, no cariño, no les digas nada-interrumpió sirius

Cuando la camarera se hubo ido algo cohibida James tomo un sorbo de uno del whisky de fuego que estaba mas cerca a el.

-¿Lily, nena, no te han dicho que negar una bebida es de mala educación?-Dijo Sirius uniéndose a James a terminar la bebida y luego soltar un pequeño hipo.

-Por Merlín van a terminar mas borrachos de lo que ya están!

-Vamos pelirroja, la noche es joven, ¡disfrútala!-la susodicha rodó los ojos. "bien... esto ya me esta agotando la paciencia"

Cuando ambos chicos terminaron con el último trago de Whisky que les quedaba, se pararon de sus asientos más borrachos aun de lo que estaban, si cabe. Con pasos torpes se dirigieron hacia las dos chicas que antes les habían saludado.

"Genial" pensó la pelirroja con sarcasmo "... ¿como me metí en este embrollo?... ah no, ya lo recuerdo... me pasa por ser una chica buena... Joder!"

**0o0oo00flash back00oo0o**

Genial! Llegaba tarde... y borracho!! Pero es que acaso no le quedaba ni un poco de moral a ese tío?? Noo!! Y encima con un aliento horrible! Por Dios! "Sabia que no debía haber aceptado"

-Lily cuando conseguiste a una gemela tan linda?-pregunto el chico de anteojos acercándose cada vez mas a Lily, pero... a la Lily equivocada, Razón por la que termino estampado contra el piso.

Con la ayuda de la pelirroja el joven Potter logro pararse de nuevo agarrandose fuertemente de la pelirroja y empujándole, inconcientemente (Jo! Si claro...), hacia la pared donde sin mucha resistencia logro acorralar a la joven Evans hasta la pared y a el mismo contra ella.

-Potter, aléjate o no respondo!-amenazo la chica entrando en pánico.

A este, sin embargo, esa actitud no pareció importarle y siguió acercándose a los carnosos labios de la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba totalmente pegada a el. Con una traicionera quietud el chico se acercaba cada vez mas a la tierna y pequeña cara de Lily mientras su corazón latía súbitamente rápido. Tiernamente poso sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja y probablemente, aunque tal vez mañana el no pudiera recordarlo, se sintió dominado totalmente por la chica y sentía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y perder para siempre esa oportunidad. Sus manos que habían permanecido todo el tiempo agarrando fuertemente a la joven por los hombros bajaron hasta la cintura sin despegarse ni por un segundo de su piel, acción que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera totalmente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, indefensa y totalmente confundida con las manos elevadas en el aire.

"Lily que te pasa?? Aléjate!! Separalo de ti!"- se reprochaba mentalmente la joven Evans mientras que con movimientos completamente inocentes el joven James intentaba persuadirla de no separarse. "Bueno... tampoco es que bese tan mal, hay que aceptarlo, muy bien se gano su fama de ser el mejor besador de Hogwarts" pensó Lily relajándose un poco, pero no duro relajada mucho tiempo ya que otra vez se reprochaba mentalmente. Tras volver en si Lily unió todas sus fuerzas y con un empujón logro separarse de aquel chico con gafas que hacia segundos la tenia prisionera contra la pared.

Por la sorpresa y el repentino movimiento James volvió a caer al piso aun perdidamente borracho como para no poder entender la situación pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber que era preferible no intentarlo otra vez.

Luego de esto se produjo un incomodo silencio durante el cual James intentaba pararse sin la ayuda de la pelirroja ya que esta no quería que el joven Potter tuviera al oportunidad de besarle otra vez. Algo incomoda y confundida Lily no vio mejor forma de liberarse que peleando. "que importa, igual mañana se le olvidara" se tranquilizo la chica antes de empezar a chillar.

-Potter, donde has estado toda la tarde?!?!

-jijijiji... por ahí...-dijo el moreno haciendo incompresibles movimientos con las manos y grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie ya que después de muchos intentos había logrado no volver a caer al suelo.

-y Black donde esta?-pregunto la pelirroja al notar la ausencia del mismo

-naaahh... seguro que estará liado en alguna!-Respondió James intentando adivinar cual de las cuatro puertas que podía ver ante sus ojos borrachos era la verdadera.

Al ver como James chocaba con la pared dos veces y casi cae al piso otra vez, aparto al moreno y abrió sin mucha dificultad la puerta. Con un movimiento de cabeza el joven le agradeció entro en la gran casa.

En ese momento la más pequeña de los Potter pasaba por ahí y pudo ver como un muy (bastante) borracho James Potter entraba por el hueco de la puerta con movimientos torpes.

-James!-esta chillo tan alto que hubiera sido imposible que alguien al otro lado del mundo no le escuchara.-

Ante el grito de su hermana el joven Potter fue a dar otra vez con el suelo, ahora un poco más suave por la alfombra que le cubría.

-shhh!! Cállate...!-susurro el chico siseando extremadamente y en un susurro- que vas a despertar a Kersey!!-La chica rodó sus azules ojos para luego dirigirle una mirada severa a su hermano.

-si mama te descubre...-Dijo la morena ahora ayudándole a pararse del suelo, en donde todavía se encontraba junto con la pelirroja, pero un ruido les obligo a parar.

Justamente, como por arte de magia, Lorein y Alan Potter entraron por el hueco de la puerta, acompañados (adivinen de quien??) por sirius igual o en un peor estado que James.

-...estas muerto...- completo la frase y a la vez sentencio Kersey a su hermano en un susurro.

-James Potter!! Tu también?-chillo Lorein indignada-deberían estar avergonzados!!...Principalmente TÚ james!!-dijo la mujer mientras su mirada volvía a centrarse en James.-tu has dejado a Lily aquí sola! Para llegar A ESTAS HORAS! Y encima borracho! Pero por Merlín James!-tras de la imponente mujer se oyó un risita nerviosa intentando pasar desapercibida proveniente del joven Black-y tu tampoco puedes decir mucho sirius que lo acompañaste...-dijo esto ultimo en un tomo mas moderado pero no por eso menos enojado.

-Ya, cariño, tampoco es que halla sido para tanto...-intento defender Alan Potter a pesar de que sabia que el caso estaba perdido.

-¿que no ha sido para tanto? Por Merlin Alan míralos!-dijo la mujer señalando a un James menos borracho sostenido en pie solo por la ayuda que le ofrecía su hermana menor y luego señalando a Sirius que hacia muecas con la cara como un bobo.

-bueno... tal vez si se pasaron un poco pero...

-Pero nada, Alan! James, Sirius... Síganme!... tu también Lily-la susodicha levanto la mirada, que poco antes estaba perdida en el suelo, para luego dirigirse junto con un James aun borracho apoyado sobre su hombro hacia el despacho donde el señor Potter pasaba mayor parte de su tiempo.

Xxx

Un gran escritorio lleno de papeles ocupaba la gran parte de el pequeño despacho oscuro en el que ahora irrumpían una mujer bastante severa y tras ella dos chicos que aun no terminaban de alcanzar la mayoría de edad tan borrachos que apenas podían sostenerse en pie y solo un poco mas atrás una linda chica de un cabello tan rojo como el fuego con la mirada perdida. Frente al escritorio habían una silla en la que Sirus se dejo caer estrepitosamente mientras que un mareado James se recostaba del reposabrazos de la misma, y la joven Evans estaba recostada del umbral de la pequeña ventana que permitía ver el limitado patio de los Potter intentando ser invisible a la Señora Potter que ahora se encontraba, después de lanzar miradas desaprobatorias a cada uno, tras el escritorio, con las manos firmemente apretadas contra la tierna madera.

-¡¿se puede saber en que estabais pensando?!- comenzó la señora Potter echa un furia mientras se dirigía a los dos chicos frente a ella- ¿¡ me pueden explicar en que estaban pensando!?... no, no, seguro no pueden! Seguro que dirán, "no, es que somos adolescentes no pensamos lo que hacemos"- dijo la potente mujer cambiando un poco su todo de voz al decir esto ultimo.- pues no crean que les perdonare esta! Ustedes son ya mayores de edad, ¡deben hacerse responsables de sus actos como es debido!-Tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse- Sirius! pudiste haber muerto si Alan y yo no hubiéramos estado cerca!!... y tu james...-lo único que hizo la mujer fue negar con la cabeza como indignada. Luego su mirada se poso en Lily observando atentamente cada movimiento.

Tranquilizándose solo un poco, Lorein se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio cerrando los ojos por un momento. Al momento de abrirlos su expresión había cambiado notoriamente, estaba mas tranquila y su furia había amainado.

-en cuanto a ti Lily... la verdad, no estoy tan enojada contigo, no, no, para nada... la verdad estoy bastante decepcionada...-dijo aparatando la mirada que estaba fija en los ojos color esmeralda de la chica-debiste haberme contado de todo esto...

-pero señora Potter yo...-Lily respiro hondo e intento hablar a pesar de el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-yo... yo no sabia que...James no me dijo nada solo...-sin que pudiera controlarlo una lagrima resbalo por los calidos y ahora húmedos ojos de la pelirroja-yo lo siento muchísimo por todo esto la verdad no era mi intención...

-mama déjala... ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo ahora James mientras controlaba un amargo sabor que se concentraba en su garganta.- yo le pedí que cuidara de Kersey pero ella no sabia nada de esto...

-es cierto, pero Lily no me informo nada acerca de este _pequeño_ cambio, que era su deber, por tanto están los tres castigados-dijo Lorein-así que mejor van buscando con quien quedarse esta noche, por que si pensaban que después de esto le iba a permitir quedarse en sus camas sin remordimiento alguno estaban muy equivocados.

-¿que?-pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-Lo que oyeron!! En mi casa no se van a quedar! Así que a ver donde se pasan la noche!

La puerta se abrió causando un gran estruendo y mostrando tras ellos a padre e hija bastante preocupados por el castigo al que los tres chicos se tendrían que enfrentar. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada alguien volvió a interrumpir el pequeño silencio que se había formado en los últimos segundos.

-¡Pero Lorein eso es una exageración!-Alan Potter dijo alarmado.

-¡es cierto! Además ¡Lily no tiene la culpa de nada en primer lugar!-agrego las mas pequeña de los Potter algo molesta.

-bien, Lily, querida, si quieres tu te puedes quedar aquí-recapacito Lorein y le dedico un mirada de esas que tanto le caracterizaban- pero del castigo de mañana no te salvas

-¿de mañana?

-claro-agrego en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio- Cuando vuelvan tendrán que limpiar el sótano, preparar comida y cena...-empezó la señora Potter con una gran lista de deberes. Luego de terminar de mencionar algunas de las cosas de las que James, Lily y Sirius tendrían que encargarse hablo de nuevo con una voz autoritaria- James, sirius, ¡Afuera!

Ambos chicos se pararon con dificultad y se apresuraron hasta la puerta seguidos por las miradas preocupadas de Alan y Kersey Potter.

-pero Lorein, querida, ¿no estaras exagerando?-pregunto Alan cuando ya sirius y James habían llegado hasta la puerta.

-¡para nada!

Antes de que ambos chicos se perdieran de vista tras la puerta Lily no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento. "Lily, no lo hagas!" intento autoconvencerse, pero era inútil, ella ya había tomado la decisión, no podía dejarlos solos a mitad de la noche y además apenas concientes de sus acciones. Avanzo con timidez los primeros pasos pero cuando llego hasta la puerta camino bastante decidida. James y Sirius todavía estaban un poco perdidos y no entendían nada así que estaban avanzando sin ritmo, de lo mas seguro, haciendo algunos chiste, imaginando quizás, que podrían volver mas tarde a dormir en sus cómodas camas.(que ilusos)

**0o0oo00fin flash back00oo0o**

La chica miro con desesperación hacia unas mesas mas allá, un chico con gafas coqueteaba descaradamente con otra chica rubia, de cuerpo bien formado mientras que a su lado, sin perder tiempo Sirius Black se besaba apasionadamente con otra chica de cabello oscuro.

-serán idiotas...-murmuro la chica para ella

La ojiverde no pudo soportar la situación por mucho así que se paro de su asiento bastante enojada. Chocando con algunas personas en el camino logro llegar a la mesa que desde hacia ya casi una hora no había perdido de vista. Cuando llego a la altura de la misma nadie noto su presencia al principio, claro que luego de ella toser de una forma muy poco disimulada, todos voltearon a verla, las dos chicas asqueadas y los dos chicos algo molestos, principalmente Sirius.

-Potter, Black tenemos que irnos, así que vayan despidiéndose de sus amiguitas por favor-Al decir esto todos le miraron incrédulo como esperando que ella empezara reírse y dijera algo como 'era broma!'. Pero eso no paso, mas bien la chica siguió insistiendo con la mirada, el silencio que se había formado era bastante incomodo y todas las miradas se posaban en la intrusa que había aparecido hace no mas de dos segundos(o sea Lily)

-¿quien te crees?-la que tenia pinta de ser la mas inteligente era la que hablaba. Coloco sus oscuros cabello tras su oreja y le dirigió una mirada casi asesina a Lily, acompañada luego de la mas falsa sonrisa.-Si ellos no se quieren ir no tienes que meterte

-¿ah si?-Lily no cabía en ella de tanta rabia que tenia. Como se atrevía esa unineuronal a hablarle así!, jo! Pues ya vería que con Lily Evans nadie se mete!- pues mira niñita... tengo el placer de informarte que estos son, mi novio-dijo señalando a un confundido James- y al de mi mejor amiga-tras esta frase señalo a Sirius.

La cara que ambas pusieron estaba digna para tirarles una foto, principalmente la de la rubia que era agarrada por la cintura de James. La de cabello más oscuro se sorprendió pero se esmero en ocultarlo y luego le miro sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Mira niña, no te creo ni una palabra, por que si ese fuera tu novio-dijo esta señalando a James- Estarías ahora llorando por cualquier esquina.- La cara de Lily no fue la que ella esperaba, eso se vio reflejado en el rostro de la castaña. Lily curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y dijo:

-no, la verdad no me pondría triste que mi novio se estuviera besando o coqueteando como unas zorras como ustedes, no valen la pena, y además el esta borracho-nuevamente la pelirroja señalo a James y anuncio esto ultimo como si no fuera lo mas evidente.

Aprovecho el momento de sorpresa e indignación hacia las dos plásticas sentadas frente a ella y agarro tanto a James como a Sirius para luego arrastrarlos hasta la salida donde saco su varita para llamar al autobús noctámbulo, por mala suerte todavía no cumplía la mayoría de edad así que no podía aparecerse.

Xxx

-Nooo!! Te dije que noo!! Dámelo!! Por favor Ana, no seas tan mala conmigo!-Era un chico de cuerpo bien formado quien decía esto. Su cabello era corto y de un castaño bastante claro pero sin llegar a ser rubio. De estatura normal. Su nombre era William Alejandro Christian Félix Chard Matthewso Will a secas para los amigos. Una de sus hermanas era una aficionada con la fotografía y tenia en el sótano un centro para revelar las fotos que tomaba, un día el chico bajo a buscar algo que su tan querida hermana le había pedido pero con un movimiento en falso le cayo sobre los ojos un liquido que se encontraba alto en un estante y quedo ciego desde ese entonces.

-hmmm... deja que lo piensee... hm no, no te lo doy- La chica hizo una mueca de burla y se comió el ultimo poco de chocolate por el cual peleaban.

-te lo dije Will, estaba perdido antes de empezar-Natalia cortaba en este momento algunos papeles de colores mientras que a su lado Gali recortaba varias letras de viejas revistas de la hermana pequeña de Will, Christiane Marie Elizabeth Sophie Chard Matthews o como todo el mundo la conocía, Christy.- no se como pero Ana siempre gana creo que hace magia negra o algo.

-ay Natz no exageres-Dijo Gali mientras se les enseñaba todo lo que había logrado recortar y todos le dirigieron una sonrisa de aprobación pero cuando Natz les enseño las figuras que estaba cortando tuvieron que contener la risa, cosa que no tubo mucho resultado puesto que casi de inmediato estallaron en sonoras carcajadas que se vieron interrumpidas solo por la llegada de la hermana menor de Will, una chica menuda de unos 15 años de cabello castaño(aunque ella insistía en que era rubio oscuro) y piel morena acompañados de unos lindo ojos verdes con manchas violetas, que venia cargada con una gran bandeja con jugos para todos.

Después de ofrecer a cada uno de los jugos que había traído y coger el suyo propio se sentó junto a Ana.

-Will, dice mama que ya se esta haciendo tarde.

-¿eso quiere decir que ya tenemos que irnos?-fue Natalia la que hablo, la verdad es que la pobre chica sufría de curiositis aguda, no podía parar de meter la nariz donde nadie la llamaba

-wow, no sabia que te habías cambiado el nombre- la verdad, todos sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a que Natalia no pudiera dejar meterse, pero de los amigos mas cercanos a la chica solo Will seguía molestándola un poco cuando lo hacia.-¿oye christy no puedes convencer a mama de que les deje quedarse un poco mas? ¿siii?

- no lo se, no creo, además ya esta casi todo listo lo que falta lo arreglan mañana.

-si Christy tiene razón todavía tenemos dos días para terminar de organi...- un pequeño ruido proveniente de la ventano interrumpió a Gali que era la que estaba hablando.-¿que fue eso?-pregunto la chica, ella era muy paciente e inteligente pero era la mas miedosa de todos.

-no se... algún pájaro o algo así...-dijo Will para intentar tranquilizarla a pesar de que sabia que no era. Ana se paro para comprobar que era.

En el camino estaban sentadas Natalia y Gali que eran las que les daban la espalda a susodicha ventana y christy que la vería mejor si se pusiera de costado. Ana Se acerco hasta la ventana con sigilo. Todo estaba en silencio y Gali sujetaba nerviosamente la manga de Christy para controlar su miedo ya que la chica era la que mas cerca le quedaba. Natalia sin embargo estaba que no cabía en si misma de la risa, la verdad es que Natalia era la Gryffindor mas Gryffindor de todo el grupo, era bastante valiente y literalmente se burlaba de la muerte.(y cuando digo literalmente me refiero a _literalmente! _ Como esa vez que casi la atropellan a los 8 años y luego de que el peligro paso en vez de traumarse como la gente normal la pobre sufrió un ataque de risa que no se detuvo hasta hora y media después) Ana, mientras, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento drástico con algo de miedo pero sin entrar en el pánico como Gali.

Cuando la chica llego por fin a la altura de la ventana puso lo ojos en blanco y se alejo como si el alfeizar de la ventana tuviera algún maleficio o algo así. No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿que es eso?-pregunto aterrorizada

-¿que cosa?!-pregunto Gali- ¿Ana que es?!?!?! Que hay en la ventana??

La expresión de christy había cambiado al ver la expresión de horror que ponía Ana mientras que Natalia simplemente sonreía tranquilamente al tiempo que aseguraba su varita en su bolsillo (era valiente... pero tampoco para tanto...)

-es... es...- tartamudeaba y no lograba completar ninguna frase

-¿que es? ¿Ana?!?! ¿Que pasa que es?-Gali estaba cada vez mas asustada.

-a veces me pregunto como caí en la misma casa de esta loca...-Dijo Natalia negando con fingido pesar

-¡ya! Natalia, no estamos para bromas.

Will se paro de su asiento y se dirigió sigilosa hasta la ventana. Al llegar a la altura de la misma entendió todo el teatro de Ana gracias a su gran habilidad auditiva. Mando una mirada de complicidad hacia el punto donde se encontraba la chica. Luego de esto Will se alejo lentamente de la ventana como si hubiera oído la cosa más aterrorizante del mundo. Se oyó otro ruido, como el de una piedra al chocar con una ventana, era casi inaudible pero con el silencio que invadía la habitación eso pareció sonar como una explosión. A lo lejos se oyó una voz que ninguno pareció reconocer.

Entonces este momento fue el que Ana aprovecho para continuar:

-es...-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella-es... Lily-al pronunciar el nombre de la chica su cara se torno dramática como si estuviera hablando del mismo demonio pero casi al instante tubo que esquivar un libro y una almohada que Gali y Christy le tiraron respectivamente y de sonido de fondo solo se oía la risa incontenible de Natalia mientras que ella misma reía también sin poder contenerse. Luego de esquivar majestuosamente todas las cosas que ambas chicas pudieron encontrar en su camino agrego entre risas.-perdón! No podía dejarlo pasar ¡ouch! Esa me dio!

-ese era el caso!-le reprocho Gali

Poco después de que Ana recibiera toda una sesión de golpes por parte de Gali y la morena y felicitaciones de parte de Natalia gracias a la pequeña broma, Will les ordeno a las cuatro chicas que recogieran un poco la habitación mientras el iba a ver que era lo que la pelirroja quería.

Xxx

-Will!!-susurro la pelirroja sin ningún resultado, la verdad es que no esperaba que el chico le oyera a pesar de su gran oído, pero... _lo ultimo que se pierden son las esperanzas-_Will!! Will!-dijo un poco mas alto pero cuando se disponía a volver a llamar al chico alguien abrió la puerta, era Will, y lucia una hermosa sonrisa de esas que James y Sirius lucían cuando querían escaparse de algún castigo que quisiera ponerle Mcgonagall- William Alejandro Christian Félix Chard Matthews!! Por que has durado tanto en bajar!!

-Buenas noches, pequeña... es un placer saber que recuerdas mi nombre completo, a veces hasta mi madre se pierde, debería darte un premio auu!! Pero no me tienes que golpear ¡salvaje!

-Tengo media hora llamándote ¿por que no bajabas?

-ay preciosa, no te molestes conmigo ya sabes que Gali es un poco paranoica

La relación de Will con las chicas era diferente a lo que lo era entre ellas. Siempre que el chico podía le jugaba alguna broma a Gali la mayoría del tiempo a costa de lo miedosa que era la pobre chica (y de su estatura también por que Gali es la mas bajita del grupo, aunque no por mucho tamaño de diferencia), con Natalia siempre se hacían bromas y preparaban travesuras y todo eso, por otro lado su relación con Ana era la mas normal(bueno la mas normal que se puede tener con un grupo de locas como ellas y que a comparación tampoco es que fuera tan normal). Eran los mas unidos del grupo puesto que compartían el don del entendimiento y siempre que uno se encontraba mal el otro le ayudaba, Will siempre lograba saber que le pasaba a Ana y le ayudaba además que siempre le hacia sonreír, sin embargo su relación con Lily era algo diferente. El siempre se dirigía a Lily usando algún mote como _preciosa _o _princesa _solo para molestarle un poco.

-¿Gali? ¿Gali esta aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja algo sorprendida

-sip y Natz y Ana también

-y... ¿que estaban haciendo ustedes?-pregunto intentando parecer natural. ¿Por que se juntaban sin avisarle?

-No te pongas celosa cariño, solo estábamos planeando tu asesinato-dijo con tono inocente el castaño a lo que Lily respondió con una mirada asesina y antes de que pudiera replicar nada, por la misma puerta por donde Will había salido salieron Ana, Natalia, Chrity y Gali.

De inmediato, Sirius, que había estado al margen de la situación se empezó a gritar y cantar y dar vueltas de un lado para otro mientras que el joven James pasaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la pelirroja utilizándola para sostenerse en pie.

-Amor, ¿quien es este tipo?-pregunto James que a pesar de estar borracho lograba amenazar con la mirada al castaño.

-¿amor?-pregunto Natz entre risas

-Lily ¿por que no nos habías dicho que se habían puesto de novios?-volvió alguien a preguntar, pero esta vez fue Gali la que hablo cuando Ana se acercaba a ella a echarle codazos a su amiga mientras que Will y Christy sonreían ante la situación.

-por que no estamos de novios-Dijo Lily molesta, conociendo a sus amigas la iban a seguir molestando hasta que cumpliera los 20.

-¿no?-pero fue James el que hablo.-¿y cuando rompimos, amor?

-en ningún momento Potter!-Lily iba a explicar a que se refería pero James volvió a hablar, ahora algo molesto.

-entonces todavía somos novios ¿no?

-¡no Potter yo invente que éramos novios para que esa chica te dejara en paz y pudiéramos irnos de una buena vez!

-ah... ¿así que admites que estabas celosa?-pregunto Ana y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera justificarse James hablo.

-pero y ¿por que me querías alejar de esas chicas?

- ay Lily no tienes que mentir mas, estas confundiendo a tu _novio. _–dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra

-Potter, me lo agradecerás luego...Natz, por cierto, lo mismo te iba a decir

-¿que? ¿Por que?-Natalia estaba algo confundida ante esta declaración

-pues es que tu novio-dijo señalando a Black-también se estaba ligando con una chica de esas plásticas que tanto odias-al decir esto la pelirroja sonrió victoriosa y se dedico a ver la cara toda roja de furia que había puesto Natalia.-pero igual, eso no era lo que yo te venia a pedir, Will, me preguntaba... si me... ¿si nos podríamos quedar en tu casa?-dijo señalándose a si misma y a los otros dos. James todavía estaba colgado de la pelirroja y en ese instante Sirius estaba dando vueltas y cantando canciones de navidad.(en verano xD no se ustedes pero creo que su calendarios esta _algo _mal ¿no? vamos que hasta yo se que esas canciones se cantan en marzo!!)

-eeeh... claro, no creo mama tenga problemas, Christy puedes ir a preguntarle.

-claro.-dicho esto Christy desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

-wow, que tarde se hizo, yo creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo Gali viendo el cielo.-Lily, me cuentas luego que paso ¿vale?

-sii, nos cuentas a las dos por que yo también me tengo que ir-Dijo ana imitando a Gali.

-a bueno te acompaño

-ah... bueno yo también me voy espérenme que busco mis cosas y...

-¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-Grito Sirius bastante fuerte como si se le fuera el alma en eso

-jajajaja, yo creo que tu novio no opina lo mismo-dijo entre risas Gali mientras que el moreno agarraba de la cintura a Natalia impidiéndole ir a recoger sus cosas.

-NO! Black suéltame!

-por favooor Naty no te vallas!!

-Natz perdón, pero si no llego en cinco minutos me castigan

-si, yo también me tengo que ir me acabo de acordar que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano en mi casa.

-adiós-dijeron ambas y tras esto llamaron al autobús noctámbulo y se fueron.

-no lo puedo creer, me dejaron...-dijo con tono dramático- Todo por tu culpa, Black-esto lo agrego en un tono mil veces mas acido mientras que intentaba separar a Sirius de su cintura en vano.

El chico había puesto sus brazos al rededor de la pelinegra y estaba de rodillas en el piso abrazándola fuertemente mientras que ella intentaba separarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así el chico seguía pegado como un chicle. De repente Will tomo rumbo hacia la puerta tarareando una canción como si todo esto no estuviera pasando al frente de su casa.

-Will ¿a donde vas?-preguntaron ambas chicas incrédulas

-a avisarle a mis papas que Natalia se queda también

-¿que? Pero yo no e dicho que si me voy a quedar

-pero ya pusiste _la_ cara

- ¿_la_ cara? ¿Que cara?-

-esa cara cuando te vas a dar por vencida-dijo Lily poco sorprendida de que su amigo hubiera adivinado la expresión de su amiga ya que el tendía a hacer eso. Tal vez las primeras veces si se sorprendió pero luego se había terminado acostumbrando a que Will interpretara tan bien los sonidos como para saber las expresiones en sus caras de vez en cuando.

-entonces... ¿te quedas o no?-pregunto Will.

La morocha paso su mirada de Will a Lily y de Lily a Sirius y al ver a sirius se mordió el labio inferior y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-¡bien me quedo! Pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre

-naah, seguro que mis padres les dirán, ya vengo.-dijo dándoles la espalda.

-¿ya Black? Me quedo, ¿estas feliz?

-sii!! ^^-dicho esto el moreno agarro mas fuertemente a la pelinegra contra el.

-¡ay, Black! Me vas a dejar sin cadera-pero el chico no pareció oír esto y siguió abrazándola fuertemente.

Al margen de la situación la pelirroja observaba tiernamente el comportamiento del joven Black mientras que una sonrisa iluminaba su cara y evitaba que James cayera colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda del chico sin sospechar que James observaba medio celoso la escena. Justo cuando el chico iba a decir algo Will volvió a pararse en el umbral de la puerta.

-que dicen mis padres que si que se pueden quedar. Y Natalia ya le mandaron una carta a tus padres. Ahora, traigan a James y Sirius, para llevarlos al cuarto que era de Win(Winifred, la hermana mayor de Will y Christy, todos le decían Winnie o Win ^^)

Ambas chicas obedecieron a lo que su amigo le decía. Natalia iba adelante técnicamente arrastrando a Sirius por el piso que había decidido no soltar a la chica y mas atrás Lily observaba la situación divertida mientras ayudaba a James a caminar sin caerse pero sin prestarle demasiada atención al joven. Luego de subir las escaleras, con cierta dificultad, llegaron a una espaciosa habitación que había sido de la más grande de los Chard pero que poco después de su partida a Italia se había convertido en el cuarto de huéspedes. Había una cama aproximadamente en el medio de la habitación y otra más pequeña que había sido ubicada poco mas allá de la más grande pegada de la ventana, técnicamente al otro lado de la habitación.

Rápidamente sirius arrastro a la joven Parker hasta la mas grande haciendo que casi cayera en dos ocasiones y visto que solo quedaba una cama Lily ayudo a James a llegar hasta ella. Este se separo de el apoyo que la pelirroja le brindaba y se sentó en el colchón para luego acomodarse y acostarse con la cabeza viendo hacia arriba y sus ojos posados únicamente en Lily que lucia una media sonrisa al ver lo inocente que estaba James en ese momento.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-La pelirroja volteo la cabeza rápidamente al oír el grito que había pegado su amiga.-¿me estas diciendo que todo este teatro era para acostarte conmigo? ¿Que te crees que soy? ¿Tu Barbie personal o algo así?-Dijo la morocha intentando irse pero Sirius le agarraba fuertemente la muñeca.-Black suéltame en este instante! ¡Ya no voy a caer en tu juego, Suéltame!

-noo, yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero que te acuestes conmigo, ¡A mi lado!-agrego al ver que la chica iba a replicar algo.

-pe-pero...yo no... No puedo!

-¿por que no?-pregunto el joven con una carita de perrito borracho arrepentido.

-por que... por que... por que no, Black! Acepte quedarme y no me voy a ir pero no me voy a quedar a dormir en tu cama!

-esta no es mi cama-seguros que esta borracho? O es que cuando se emborracha sale su "verdadero yo"? por que esta diciendo muchas cosas inteligentes!!-por favor

Cando Natalia iba a replicar hablo Lily que observaba la conversación divertida mientras que James la observaba a ella

-ay Natz no seas tan mala!! Igual esta tan borracho que no le va a dar tiempo de hacer nada.

-pero...

-porfa natyy no seas tan mala conmigoo!!-dijo mientras hacia una espacio un poco mas grande para la chica mientras hacia pucheros. Lily negaba con la cabeza divertida al ver como sirius volvía a abrazar a la chica por la cintura y usaba su barriga como almohada después de que la misma se hubiera metido de mala gana junto al moreno.

Lily parecía Lorein en esos momentos obligando a James meterse bajo la sabanas. La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció un poco al ver la cara que el chico tenia. Parecía un niño de cinco años al que le han negado su juguete favorito.

-¿que pasa?-dijo Lily volviendo a arreglar las sabanas que James se había quitado de encima.

-se supone que somos novios ¿no?-ante esta pregunta Lily rodó los ojos

-James ya te dije no somos novios

-ya claro, ya no por que a ti te gusta Sirius

-¿Sirius? claro que no!!

-pues no parece-dijo furioso James arrebatándole las sabanas a Lily de entre las manos y dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Potter no me hagas berrinche, ¿que te pasa?

-¿por que a mi me llamas Potter y a el Sirius?

-¿que?

-¡nada!-dijo volviéndose a poner las sabanas que Lily le había vuelto a quitar para poder verle bien la cara.-que ya veo por que terminamos  
-¿por que? ¿Por que según tu a mi me gusta Black?-¿por que me molesta tanto? ¡Ni siquiera debería estar dándole explicaciones! Por Merlin! Parece un niño pequeño.

-si! Y también por tu amigo ese de allá abajo

-¿Will?

-si!, pero ya no importa!... igual, según tu y yo no somos novios

Bien, se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero... ¿quien sabe si después a mitad de la noche intentaba matar a pobre Black por que creía que a mi me gustaba? O peor... ¿y si confundía a Natalia con Sirius?!?!?

-mira James... Will y yo solo somos amigos y con Sirius pues, no me gusta! Es solo que me pareció... tierno, o algo así, no se... pero no es que me guste y Will me dice así solo para molestar.-el joven Potter solo se limito a acomodarse mejor todavía dándole la espalda a la chica. Lily se mordió el labio inferior... en serio se había enojado con ella. Pero... El no tenia ninguna razón para ponerse así! Aun si fueran novios en serio!-lo siento, James...-el simplemente provoco un pequeño gruñido.-Buena noches-Dicho esto se proponía a irse pero algo la detuvo... nadie la agarraba pero sentía que... debía hacerlo. Se inclino un poco hacia el moreno y le dio un calido beso en la frente para luego quitarle los lentes.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la cama donde se encontraban Sirius y Natalia. Al llegar hasta la puerta se apoyo en el marco y sonrío. Sirius ya había caído dormido y pudo ver como Natalia cerraba los ojos actuando dormida, finalmente dirigió su vista hacia James. Rió por lo bajo y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Xxx

"¿donde estoy?" Se pregunto a si mismo mientras emitía un gruñido apenas audible. La tenue luz que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana le alumbraba directamente a la cara, cosa que le obligo a cerrar los ojos por la claridad. Apoyo su cabeza en lo que creía su almohada, era suave y olía demasiado bien para ser su almohada, olía a... ¿cereza?. Abrió un ojo pesadamente. No, definitivamente esa no era _su_ almohada, ni siquiera era _una_ almohada. Era la barriga de una chica, la cual no pida verle la cara pero a juzgar por lo plana que era la ahora _almohada_ del chico debía tener buen cuerpo. "una pena que no me la halla ligado"-pensó Sirius al notar una suave tela brillante bajo su mejilla.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos "otras cinco minutos mas..." pensó. La verdad estaba demasiado cómodo como para tener ánimos de levantarse y como su brazo estaba bajo la chica no había forma de levantarse sin despertarla a ella que a juzgar por lo profunda que era su respiración estaba dormida todavía, además de que le dolía tremendamente fuerte la cabeza, así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se acomodo un poco.

Xxx

Cuando se levanto ya era mas tarde de lo que normalmente frecuentaba levantarse, lo notaba por la brillante luz que alumbraba la habitación. A su lado había una cama con dos bultos que no pudo descifrar quienes eran. Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para poder confirmar que... no estaba en su habitación, es más, dudaba que estuviera siquiera en su casa.

Se estrujo los ojos con los puños y tanteo en una pequeña mesa en el medio de ambas camas hasta encontrar sus lentes. Luego de colocárselos bien pudo apreciar algo que jamás hubiera imaginado antes. Sirius estaba recostado de la barriga de una chica, ¡con ropa! Y no solo eso... esa chica, esa chica la había visto, estaba seguro pero como su cama era un poco mas pequeña y ella tenia la cara ligeramente volteada no podía decir a ciencia cierta quien era.

Procurando no hacer mucho ruido se paro y casi se cae de la sorpresa. Esa chica, era... Parker, una de las amigas de la pelirroja, y no solo eso! Sino también la que Sirius nunca dejaba en paz, con la que siempre peleaba! Por merlín ¿acaso era un sueño o una broma de mal gusto? Paso junto a la cama con mirada confundida, ¿en que mundo irreal había despertado?. A unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo y observo mejor la habitación en que se encontraba. Al medio de la habitación se encontraba la cama donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y Natalia Parker un poco más allá se encontraba la cama donde se había despertado. En el medio de ambas camas había una pequeña mesa de madera y al final de la habitación había dos ventanas que permitan que la luz penetrara en la habitación. Paralelo a la cama mas grande había un armario casi vacío y justo al lado una pequeña puerta de madera que daba a un pequeño baño.

Cuando el joven Potter se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta que supuso daba a la salida una mata de pelo rojo se asomo por ella. Era Lily. Con la cabeza el chico le hizo señas para que le explicara que estaba pasando pero la chica solo movió un poco la cabeza para indicarle que le siguiera y así lo hizo. Ya fuera de la habitación James le dirigió una mirada confusa a la pelirroja que la pelirroja evito bastante bien mientras le empujaba escaleras abajo. Bruscamente el moreno se paro obligando a Lily a chocar con el a pesar de a la considerada distancia a la que se encontraban.

-Potter, por favor, podrías bajar, es demasiado tarde y...

-bajare cuando me expliques que esta pasando-dijo el chico dando un giro tan brusco que incluso el mismo se sorprendió y agarrando a la chica por los hombros.

-es una historia un poco larga-dijo la pelirroja volviendo a evitar la mirada confusa del chico.-te contare en otro momento

-¡Lily!-dijo el chico perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y obligando a la pelirroja a mirarle a los ojos.-¿que paso con Sirius y Parker? Y... ¿donde rayos estamos? Además... ¿por que estamos aquí, Donde sea que sea aquí, y no en casa? Y-y...

-mira Potter, estamos en casa de un amigo, por que a ti y a Black se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aparecer mas borrachos que mi tío en navidad. Tu madre nos saco de la casa. Y ahora mismo es demasiado tarde para estar dando explicaciones, no es culpa mía que no te acuerdes de nada por todo el alcohol que bebiste ¿vale? Así que...-dijo al pelirroja empezando a molestarse (mas de lo que ya estaba, aclaro)

-yayayaya, lo siento ¿si? Pero, me vas a explicar que paso con Sirius y Parker por que...

-aah, eso...-dijo tranquilizándose mientras jugaba con un pedazo de tela de su camiseta, que por cierto era de un color crema.-bueno digamos que Black técnicamente le rogó a Nat para que se quedara con el y bueno... ella no puso mucha resistencia y eso

-jaja, vaya, donde hay una cámara cuando se necesita. Sirius Black suplicándole a un chica.

Lily le miro incrédula ante tal comentario y luego su mirada cambio a una más precoz.

-bueno... yo no sabia que tu fueras tan celoso...-dijo con una sonrisita en la cara al ver que le había dejado sin palabras. Con esa misma sonrisa se encamino hasta el cuarto de la hermana mayor de Will pero James empezó a hablar y le agarro por la muñeca

-¿de que hablas? ¿Que hice?

-nada...  
-no, nada no, por algo lo dijiste ¿no?

La pelirroja se volteo hacia el chico y acerco mucho sus caras retándolo. Sus labios se rozaban cuando la chica empezo a hablar de nuevo.

-te he dicho que no paso nada, Potter-luego se alejo firmemente hasta la puerta y el joven Potter solo logro bajar las escaleras como la pelirroja la había dicho. "¿que había querido decir la pelirroja con eso? y... ¿por que había echo eso? además... ¿por que ese acercamiento había causado ese efecto en el? era, como volver a sentir algo... que... estaba esperando, desde hace tiempo pero... eso era imposible!"_._

Ya abajo se encontró con una chica que no pudo reconocer pero que le guió hasta la cocina. En ella se encontraban un chico de pelo castaño leyendo un libro más gordo de lo normal algo distraído y sentado en una pequeña mesa mas allá un hombre mayor que el moreno supuso era su padre. Sin dirigirle ninguna mirada ni darle direcciones la chica que le había guiado hasta allá se dirigió junto a su madre, que preparaba el desayuno. James se quedo parado en el mismo sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sin previo aviso Will levanto la vista y le dedico una calida sonrisa al chico de anteojos y con un moviendo de cabeza le indico que se sentara en un taburete alto situado junto al castaño. Solo cuando estuvo allí sentado pudo apreciar que lo que el chico leía era un libro en braille y cuando levanto la vista hacia sus ojos los vio inexpresivos.

Cuando llevaban unos... cinco minutos allí en ese incomodo silencio por la puerta entraron Lily y Natalia seguidas por un somnoliento Sirius. Ambas chicas saludaron a ambos padres con un movimiento de cabeza y Sirius se coloco directamente junto a James no sin antes dirigirle una mirada confundida a Will.

-chicos, este es Will, un amigo-Dijo Lily mientras se sentaba frente a James y Sirius trayendo platos con el respectivo desayuno de cada uno con ayuda de christy- y ella...-dijo ahora señalando a Christy- es su hermana menor, Christy. Y bueno si se quieren conocer mejor y todo eso será en otro momento, desde que acaben de desayunar Will les va a prestar algo de ropa que tenemos que irnos ya

-vamos, princesa, tampoco es que sea tan tarde-dijo el castaño mientras daba una mordida a su tostada.

-si, Lily, apenas son las... 8:30-dijo Christy tras verificar en su reloj de muñeca.

-Yaa bien, no es taaaan tarde pero...

-¿pero...?-le interrumpió Christy

-¡peeeerooo...!

-Yaa!! Chicos déjenla, saben que ella no va a aceptar que esta mal

-eso no es cierto!

-claro que si, y lo sabes, Lily-dijo la morena y justo cuando la pelirroja iba a replicar sonó el teléfono y Christy se paro rápidamente de su silla entre Will y Sirius y con un "yo voy!" salio de la cocina.

Luego de esto cada uno se dedico a terminar con sus respectivos desayunos y luego de cinco minutos mas Christy volvió a ubicarse en su lugar pero ahora con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿quien era?-pregunto Anabelle Chard, madre de Will y Christy, mientras recogía un poco la mesa y levantaba los platos de su esposo y el suyo propio. Claro que esta pregunta era solo por cortesía ya que sabia muy bien quien era, y la verdad esa idea no le gustaba mucho.

-Matt-dijo la chica, rubia como su madre(rubio oscuro), con una cara embobada mientras que tras ella Will exageraba la misma mueca que la chica había adoptado y sin hacer ruido alguno pronuncio el nombre de el novio de su hermana menor para luego rodar los ojos

En ese momento Lily aprovecho para indicarle a James y Sirius que le siguieran, puesto que ya habían terminado de desayunar.

Xxx

-¿donde pueden estar?!?!?! Ay merlín, merlín! ¿Y si les pasó algo malo? ¿Y si se perdieron o algo?-Lorein Potter andaba para arriba y para abajo, cada vez mas histérica. Ya daban casi las 9 y no había rastro ni de Sirius ni James y tampoco de Lily. Al otro lado de la habitación sentado en un sofá color café que estaba junto a una pequeña mesita en medio de la habitación a la televisión estaba Alan Potter siguiendo con la mirada a su esposa intentado no marearse.-Alan ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Y si les paso algo?¡ay merlín! ¡Alan! ¡Haz algo!

-ya, mama, tranquilízate seguro que están bien-Kersey estaba sentada en un sofá del mismo color café que en el que su padre se encontraba pero la única diferencia es que este no era individual. Al oír la puerta fue a abrir rápidamente. Eran Nimphadora y Remus, al parecer se habían encontrado de camino o algo.

-hola Kers, ¿están Sirius y James?-pregunto Remus luego de que ambas chicas se saludaran.

-no... Te explico luego-agrego al ver que el chico le iba a pedir una explicación-¿por que no van a mi cuarto? yo ya subo ¿vale?

Ambos chicos asintieron y obedecieron al instante. Ya en el cuarto la chica se sentó en la cama desviando un poco la mirada de el chico que se había recostado de la pared cerca de el pequeño tocador cuando la pelirosa levanto la vista de el piso inconscientemente se poso directamente en el semirubio. Por largo rato no pudo evitar mirarle embobada y a pesar de que el chico notaba la mirada de la pelirosa fija en el fingía estar extremadamente concentrado en la pequeña ventana que daba al patio de los vecinos de los Potter. Sin poder evitarlo el semirubio volteo hacia la chica la cual bajo rápidamente la mirada algo azorada.

Sin previo aviso Kersey irrumpió en la habitación rompiendo por fin el extraño silencio que se había formado. La ojiazul se sentó en su cama junto con la pelirosa que estaba aun algo cohibida.

-Remus ¿te vas a quedar parado?

-no te preocupes Kers aquí estoy bien-dijo el chico al notar que le estaba haciendo un espacio en su cama.

-no, no, ven siéntate!! _Doo_, echa para allá!!-la pelirosa se echo a un lado tras todo el esfuerzo de su mejor y molestosa amiga.

Algo incomodo Remus se sentó junto a Kersey al final de la cama y justo cuando la mas pequeña de los Potter iba a volver a hablar se oyó como Lorein llamaba a gritos a la ojiazul, esta rodó los ojos con cansancio y tras disculparse levemente salio de la habitación dejando, nuevamente, a Remus y Nimphadora solos. Si cabía, el semirubio estaba mas incomodo todavía, y lo peor del caso es que no sabía muy bien por que. A su lado Nimphadora estaba en una situación parecida, se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior intentando evitar cualquier contacto con el chico, y se sentía bastante tonta allí sentada viendo la pared. Cuando la chica estaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación civilizada se congelo al instante al ver unos ojos color miel clavados en los suyos propios. Con la boca ligeramente abierta la pelirosa volvió a quedar en la misma situación que hacia unos minutos, mirando al chico embobada.

Sin notarlo ambos chicos acercaban cada vez un poco mas sus rostros de una forma inconciente. La chica se mordía el labio inferior nuevamente al notarlo pero aun así sin detener el acercamiento de sus rostros. Cuando sus rostros al fin se encontraron no paso a ser mas que un roce de labios, tierno pero a la vez algo torpe. Se separaron al oír a alguien acercarse.¿que había sido eso?¿por que había sucedido?, pensaban ambos, la pelirosa algo azorada mientras que el ojimiel estaba algo confundido. A los pocos segundos Kersey volvió entrar por el marco de la puerta aunque tampoco esta vez estuvo por mucho tiempo allí ya que nuevamente su madre le mando a bajar

Xxx

Seis chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta de entrada de un gran casa decorada con colores claros. Lily y Natz agarradas por los brazos fuertemente observando como Will y christy peleaban mientras que Sirius y James estaban un poco más alejados hablando entre ellos.

-¿que no?!?! Jo seh...

-en serio, Will!! No se por que lo tratas así si el es bien tierno!!

-tierno, ya claro-comento sarcástico

-¿quien tu?-todos se voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz femenina que había hablado.

-¿Emy?-dijeron la pelirroja y la morena al mismo tiempo bastante sorprendidas. Una chica bien alta y menuda, ojos cafés bien oscuros y cabello rubio brillante estaba parada frente a ellas. Emilie Foster, ex-vecina de Will, Ana y Lily y actual amiga de Natalia, Will, Lily, Gali, Ana, Christy... (Mucha gente en general)

-ah! Se acuerdan de mí-dijo con cierto tono desdeñoso pero a la vez fingido

-Claro tonta!-dijo la morocha antes de ahogar a la rubia en un calido y fuerte abrazo luego seguida por la pelirroja.

-¿pero y tu no estabas en Dublín la semana pasada?-pregunto la morena

-si, pero logre convencer a mama de que nos viniéramos a Londres en vacaciones.

Entre risas las tres chicas se separaron y hablaron entre ellas como si ninguno de los otros estuviera allí parado. Súbitamente la mirada de Emy se dirigió hacia los dos hermanos que observaban con una media sonrisa cada uno la situación.

-¿y a mi?¿no me saludas?-pregunto el castaño feliz de poder tener, al fin, la atención de las tres chicas.

-vaya, Will,!! Que guapo estas!-Dijo la chica mandándole una mirada al castaño.-¡Ay por Dios! Pero si esta es la pequeña Christiane!! Vaya, querida pero cuanto has crecido!

-si, eso pasa cuando no vez a una persona por unos dos o tres años-dijo la misma con cierto tono casual tras recibir un abrazo de la rubia.

-ah! Supongo que ustedes deben ser James Potter y... ehh.. Sirius ¿no?-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos chicos que asintieron incrédulos a causa de que esta chica desconocida supiera su nombre.-un gusto, soy Emilie Foster

-¿Foster?¿como la ex-capitanía de las Holyhead harpies?!?-pregunto Sirius

-sip, pero a mi mama le gusta mas que le digan Mya

-Wow...-ambos chicos tenían caras de asombro dignas de grabarse que lograron sacarle una sincera sonrisa a Emy.

Por un corto tiempo la rubia y los demás estuvieron hablando. De vez en cuando James y Sirius preguntaban acerca de la madre de la chica mientras que Will y Lily le preguntaban acerca de sus hermanos(n/a: ella era la menor de cinco hermanos, todos hombres)mientras que Christy y la joven Parker le preguntaban acerca de como había ido su vida en los últimos años. Christy y Emilie no eran muy amigas pero a pesar de todo se hablaban mucho y tenían muchas cosas en común mientras que con Natalia, Emilie había mantenido una relación mas unida por medio de comunicación por chimeneas y lechuzas, por lo tanto la rubia estaba enterada de casi todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

Dirigiéndose a la casa de el chico con gafas, las chicas iban al frente dirigiendo la marcha y un poco mas atrás Will y alejados por previos pasos Sirius y James hablando animadamente.

-hmm...yo le doy un 9

-¿9?... ya veras como te arrepientes, solo tiene que abrir la boca para que le pongas un 7 al menos-dijo a gritos Lily mas adelante

-si Lily tiene razón, es un completo idiota ¡merlín! Ponerle un nueve es como... como... Ash! Ya veras a lo que me refiero.-tras este comentario por parte de la morena todas miraron hacia atrás encontrando mas cercanas a ellas a Will y tras el James y Sirus confundidos, aun, por los repentinos gritos de las cuatro chicas.

Un par de minutos mas las chicas continuaban gritando y discutiendo de cosas que ninguno de los chicos entendía. Will, solo, mientras que pocos pasos atrás les seguían el paso James y Sirius.

-eeh!! Tu chico! ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Sirius

-¿yo? eesto... William

-¿William?-volvió a preguntar el morocho alcanzando al chico.

-si quieres me dices Will...

-genial... estoo... yo soy Sirius y el de allá atrás es mi mejor amigo, James.

-hmm, Sirius Black y James Potter ¿cierto?

-eeh si, ¿como lo sabes?

-créeme... no quieres saber-contesto el castaño levantando su mirada por primera vez en toda la conversación. Tras esto Sirius le hizo señas a James para que les siguiera el paso, quien los alcanzo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿que te pasa prongs?-pregunto sirius al notar el cambio de humor de el chico, a lo que James respondió con un gruñido in entendible que pretendía pasar como un "nada."

Los tres chicos siguieron hablando un rato mas, mas bien, Sirius y Will hablaban y James parecía no estar interesado en opinar nada, Mas alante las cuatro chicas hablaban entre susurros y de vez en cuanto se empujaban unas a otras. Sin previo aviso Natalia les mando una mirada indignada a las otras tres chicas y se formo un pequeño alboroto más alante entre los gritos de cada una de las chicas. Mientras Christy observaba todo medio divertida Lily y Emy discutían, por sus caras se notaba que ambas estaban de acuerdo y la que no coincidía era Natalia. La chica se separo del grupo y se sentó al borde de la acera de la calle ocultando su cara entre sus piernas.

-oh vamos Natalia no hagas drama-hablo Lily

-no estoy haciendo drama!!

-no para nada...-comento sarcástica la rubia-ya vamos!!-dijo ahora intentando pararla pero pese a todos sus intentos Natalia ponía todas sus fuerzas para que no lo lograra.-Bien! Si no quieres venir, ¡ahí te quedas!-dijo ahora rindiéndose y alejándose con altanería.

La pelinegra volteo la cara furiosa viendo detenidamente una de las casa al otro lado de la calle con las piernas aun apoyadas fuertemente contra su pecho. Sin voltear la cabeza pudo oír el ligero toqueteo de los zapatos contra el pavimento. No llevaba mucho tiempo allí, los pasos se hacían cada vez menos audibles hasta que los dejo de oír, en ese momento dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante volviéndola a ocultar entre sus rodillas_. _Pensaba, tal vez Lily y Emy tuvieran razón... Tal vez ella...No! no quería pensarlo! No podía, no podía ser cierto...Apretó mas fuerte su cara contra sus rodillas. Quería ocultarse, poder ser invisible por unos segundos.

Xxx

-Eeh... ¿te vas a quedar hay todo el día?-La chica levanto la vista... no podía ser. "Justa a la persona que quería ver" comento para si sarcástica la pelinegra.

-Vamos! Nos están dejando atrás.

-por mi puedes irte... ni siquiera se que buscas aquí

-vine a buscarte, vamos párate!-dijo el chico obligándole a parase. Al ver que la chica no iba poner de su parte le agarro por la cintura y se la tiro al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¡Black! ¡Suéltame!!! Suéltame en este instante o no respondo!...!Black!! ¡Bájame!!-Gritaba fuertemente la pelinegra con vanos intentos de librarse de las manos del chico llamando la atención de uno o tal vez dos que cruzaban por esa calle.

Sin hacerle mucho caso Sirius empezó a avanzar pesadamente tras los otros cinco jóvenes con Natalia cargada encima.

-¡ya, ya, esta bien! ¡Voy a ir! pero bájame en este instante!-dijo la chica después de tanto grito. El joven Black obedeció de inmediato dejando a la chica firmemente parada justo frente a el. Al tener la cara de la chica frente a el Sirius pudo ver(digo no hay que ser un genio para verlo pero...)que la chica estaba muy furiosa y podría jurar que estaba sonrojada. Tras dirigirle una fugaz mirada asesina al chico ella se volteo decidida y bastante furiosa dirigiendo sus pasos tras los otras cinco chicos.

-eeh! Tampoco es para que te enojes así ¿vale?-no recibió respuesta.-¿Parker?-aun ninguna respuesta.-¿Natalia?... ¿me oyes?-la chica simplemente siguió avanzando con la mirada en alto sin voltearse ni un segundo.-oye lo siento vale.-dijo el chico ahora siguiendo los pasos de la pelinegra-no era mi intención que...

-ya cállate Black, no importa, puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios...-dijo cortante la joven Parker.

-¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Que te crees? ¿La reina del mundo o algo así?...quería ver como estabas y todo eso, y no me permites que te ayude, luego cuando intento ayudarte me tratas como si hubiera intentado hacerte algo malo! Solo quería parecer al menos un poco cortés ¿no?

-mira Black,-dijo al chica volteando su rostro por primera vez hacia el chico-tu cortesía te la metes por donde quieras pero a mi déjame en paz!-Dicho esto Natalia avanzo hasta alcanzar a Will, Lily, James, Christy y Emy que estaban ya a pocos metros de allí.

Al llegar junto a los chicos Natalia tenía aun una expresión bastante enfadada. Se coloco entre Emy por un lado y al otro Christy para seguir avanzando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-eh... chicos creo que yo mejor llego sola a casa...-anuncio la chica apenas pasados unos segundos.

-no claro que no, te acompañamos-dijo Will al oír a su amiga.

-no importa ya llego yo sola...-dicho esto no espero ninguna respuesta y se desvió de el grupo de chicos y doblo en un esquina cercana para llegar a su casa. Para sorpresa de todos(bueno casi todos en realidad) Sirius le siguió el paso perdiéndose también tras la misma esquina con la cara mas seria que ninguno de los presentes había visto, a excepción de James claro.

Xxx

Ambos se encontraban a pocos centímetros, observándose el uno al otro. ¿Como había sucedido? Pues fácil, luego de separarse de sus amigos el chico le alcanzo en un par de zancadas e intento en vano hablar con ella. Al ver que sus intentos de que la chica dejara su mal humor un poco de lado no estaban funcionando muy bien la agarro fuertemente por la cintura. La chica, aun molesta intento separarse con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en ese momento se hizo mas que obvio que el era mas fuerte. Una de sus manos le agarro por la muñeca y la otra le agarro por la cintura mientras que le aprisionaba contra la pared de una de las casas de la esquina contigua.

-suéltame, Black-forcejó la chica inútilmente y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo casi a punto de llorar.

-no si no me dices que rayos te pasa-le respondió el chico casi en un susurro, como respuesta lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado- ¿no me vas a decir?

-no...No, puedo hacerlo-respondió la chica con dificultad gracias a la cercanía del moreno.

-¿por que?-logro preguntar el chico. Al notar lo incomoda que estaba la chica se alejo un poco así notando lo cómodo que el se sentía al tenerla tan cerca. Tras este pensamiento volteo ligeramente la cabeza pero volvió a posar su mirada en la chica nuevamente. Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban ligeramente llorosos mientras que su cara estaba volteada a un lado. Con delicadeza el moreno soltó la mano que agarraba la muñeca de la chica y la paso a su barbilla obligándola a verle a los ojos. –pero no llores...-dijo tiernamente el chico mientras que con el dedo pulgar le seco una lagrima apunto de salir de los ojos oscuros de la chica.- si no quieres decirme entonces...-dijo el chico, pero se vio interrumpido por el calido abrazo de la pelinegra, bueno, en realidad no era un abrazo completamente, mas bien, la chica reposo su cabeza en el hombro de el moreno mientras que sus manos descansaban en su pecho. Al principio el moreno se sorprendió por esta actitud pero al corto tiempo correspondió ligeramente al abrazo colocando sus manos en la espalda de la pelinegra. Al separarse ambos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos mientras que sus caras se acercaban lentamente y justo cuando sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros los unos de los otros alguien a principio de la esquina se asomo cantando alegremente _"lets get together" _ sin ninguna preocupación y sin notar, al principio, como el joven Black le miraba con intenciones homicidas mientras que recuperando toda su fuerza la joven Parker alejo totalmente a Sirius y permitiéndose a si misma salir de su acorralamiento.

-oh... perdón interrumpo algo?-pregunto Emy al notar la situación en la que se acaba de introducir mientras se mordía el labio superior medio nerviosa.

-No!-le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa bastante forzada en la cara, que aun Emy, que era bastante mala con eso de el tercer ojo, pudo identificar como falsa-...pero... ¿que haces aquí? Les dije que yo llegaba sola a casa

-Si el puede acompañarte ¿por que yo no? soy tu mejor amiga ¿cierto?

-siii... pero en ningún momento recuerdo haberle dicho a Black que me acompañara y no quiero que ninguno de los dos lo haga así que...-dijo volviendo a emprender su viaje

-ahh no, a mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca jovencita!-Si había algo que Emilie odiaba eso era que la ignoraran y a pesar de que la joven Parker lo sabia muy bien siguió avanzando sin voltearse en ningún momento.-en primer lugar, si estoy aquí es por que Lily me obligo a que los acompañara ¿eh? No por que quiera-dijo "altaneramente" mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la pelinegra-y además... además! ¿Me estas escuchando? Natalia!

-ehm… Emy… yo tu y la dejaría en paz un rato-le susurro el Moreno a la rubia

-ah claro... yo tengo que pagar por que vos la cabreaste? No me parece...-dijo antes de volver a intentar llamar la atención de Natalia

Sin muchos problemas los tres chicos llegaron frente a la gran mansión donde Natalia vivía, decorada con colores pasteles aquella mansión era una de las mas grandes que se encontraban alrededor. De unos tres pisos y centenares de ventanas decoradas con un estilo muy antiguo.

Al principio Sirius se sorprendió al ver lo lujosa que era la casa de la pelinegra pero contuvo esa sorpresa fingiendo indiferencia, que debía sentir, ya que aproximadamente la mansión Black era un poco mas grande, solo que el chico jamás pensó en Natalia como una de esas chicas ricas presumidas que viven en mansiones y desperdician el dinero, por que tienen a montones y la verdad es que la actitud de la chica había confirmado a cada momento que no era cierto, siempre la imagina mas como una chica con una vida promedio y unos padres que le querían y le daban todo lo que necesitaba aun cuando no podían conseguir algo para ellos mismos. Luego de superado su shock el joven Sirius avanzo con la pelinegra hasta el umbral de la casa. Emy se quedo más atrás en la entrada de hierro.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte-dijo la chica mientras se volteaba a dedicarle una mirada medio asesina a Sirius a lo que el chico respondió con una media sonrisa, luego una de sus manos pasó a posarse en la cintura de la chica y luego se acerco lentamente a ella. La chica al principio no pudo reaccionar pero cuando iba a hacerlo lo único que logro hacer fue cerrar lentamente los ojos, mas que esperando, deseando ese beso(¿que por que? Pues no pregunten que ni ella misma lo entendía), que solo paso a ser un calido beso en la mejilla. Luego ante la mirada atónita de la pelinegra y la rubia en la puerta de hierro el morocho se alejo hasta llegar a la altura de la calle. Hasta que no se perdió de vista la pelinegra no pudo reaccionar. Luego de un largo rato estuvo allí parada, y luego aun algo sorprendida por la actitud de el morocho entro a su casa.

Xxx

La pelirosa se encontraba bastante incomoda allí. Ya era la segunda vez que Kersey los dejaba solos(si lo volvía a hacerlo empezaría a ser sospechoso) Estaba sentada sobre la cama de su mejor amiga y a pocos centímetros de ella el semirubio, amigo de el hermano de Kersey. La chica se encontraba muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer. Desde que la ojiazul había abandonado la habitación ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Y tampoco era que estuvieran muy emocionados en ello.

-y ehmm... ¿que tal Ho-Hogwarts...? ¿Todo bien?-dijo la joven Thonks intentando desviar un poco la tensión.

-eh... si, todo bien-respondió algo incomodo el semirubio.-y... ¿a ti que tal?

-aah... bien! Bien…

-me allegro-dijo el chico sonriendo a la chica sinceramete. En ese instante lo único que pudo hacer fue perderse, perderse en los oscuros ojos color café de la chica y perderse en la actitud que catalogaba como la más estupida. Lentamente, casi con miedo, apoyo la palma de su mano en el pedazo de colchón que les separaba a ambos y acerco su cara. No pudo evitarlo, la chica se veía tan linda así de nerviosa como estaba le daban ganas de cuidarla y de protegerla. Mientras, esa misma chica seguía sin poder reaccionar del todo y casi de una forma inconciente había cerrado los ojos ligeramente y acercaba también su cara a la del chico. Al principio sus labios solo se encontraron y se rozaron ligeramente, pero luego profundizaron un poco el beso algo confundidos.

" _!merlín!¿que haces?! ¿Por que la estas besando?... no, ¿por que la estas besando DE NUEVO? No se supone que… !Dios! ¿Como hará eso con la...? aargh! No!!"_

Mientras que el licántropo se reprochaba mentalmente la pelirosa había apoyado también la palma de la mano entre las sabanas mientras que su otra mano estaba fuertemente apretada contra sus piernas. Mientras profundizaban este improvisado beso se iban acercando cada vez más y más hasta que llego un punto en el que el semirubio ya tenía su brazo al rededor de la chica. En ese instante, y sin previo aviso(otra vez), Alguien abrió la puerta, era Kersey, pero ella no se había detenido mucho a ver sino que al instante le informo a ambos que su hermano y Lily habían llegado y tal vez si se hubiera fijado mejor hubiera visto como la pelirosa le estaba haciendo competencia a su cabello adquiriendo un tono bastante chillón en las mejillas y como el joven se separaba hábilmente de la chica mientras volteaba la mirada intentando ocultar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas(aww k lindo!!). Acto seguido ambos chicos se pararon aun sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

Al bajar las escaleras allí se encontraban Lily y James acompañados de dos personas que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo reconocer. Justo cuando bajaban las escaleras pudieron notar como Lorein revisaba que ambos chicos estuvieran bien, cada vez más llena de alegría ya que ella creía que les había pasado algo. Pero no mucho tiempo después callo en cuenta.

-¿y Sirius? ¿Donde esta Sirius? ¿Que le paso?

-El e...-empezó James pero se vio interrumpida por los gritos de angustia de su madre.- ¡mama me duele la cabeza ¿vale?. Sirius esta bien! Así que deja de gritar ¡por favor!

-En primer lugar, no me levantes la voz, jovencito. Y además...-Justo cuando iba a replicar alguien entro por la puerta aun abierta. Era Sirius, y detrás suyo le seguía Emily algo furiosa.-oh Sirius querido, ¡gracias al cielo estas bien!-dijo Lorein dejando su monologo sin terminar para luego empezar a abrazar y ahogar entre besos al moreno. Este esbozo una media sonrisa algo forzada, respondió sin entusiasmo alguno a las preguntas que Lorein formulaba y luego subió las escaleras alegando estar muy cansado. Todos se quedaron viendo las escaleras por las que el moreno había subido. Si les sorprendió su actitud mas les sorprendió que tras de el no mucho tiempo después le siguiera Emily.

Xxx

Subió las escaleras echa una furia, sin prestarle la minima atención a las mirada atónitas de todos los que allí se encontraban. ¿Quien se creía el?!.

'Ah, genial' pensó la rubia al llegar al final de la escalera y encontrar frente a ella tres puertas todas perfectamente cerradas. Cuando volteo la mirada pudo ver otra puerta ligeramente abierta. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para luego aventurarse a ella. Al entrar en esa puerta, al principio con cierto sigilo, encontró a un Sirius Black tumbado en la cama más cercana a la puerta sin ninguna expresión en específico. Rápidamente la expresión de la rubio paso de ser una nerviosa a otra altiva. Lentamente se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba el morocho y carraspeo ligeramente haciéndose notar, de inmediato el chico levanto levemente la cabeza algo asqueado.

-¿que haces aquí?

-oye Black, lo siento, si te enojaste conmigo lo siento vale pero..

-oye, No me importa!-dijo incorporándose totalmente y apartándola.

-genial! ?sabes algo? Me da igual que no te importe!! Yo...

-NO ME IMPORTA-dijo el moreno, literalmente saltando de la cama y agarrando fuertemente las muñecas de la rubia. Esta ante tal reacción se quedo viendo alucinada al moreno sin replicar nada.

-ah...-dijo al fin-B-bien... yo... solo... solo quería pedirte perdón si te enojaste conmigo yo...

-olvídalo... no pasa nada-dijo el moreno con una expresión amigable.-mejor vete.-dijo soltando a la rubia. Esta obedeció y poco rato después el moreno se encontraba nuevamente solo en la habitación.

Se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama boca arriba... cerro los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Lentamente fue cayendo dormido y allí se quedo, tendido en la cama durmiendo profundamente hasta que, como buen amigo, James que había entrado previamente a la habitación le levanto... aunque, no de la manera mas sutil.

-SIRIUS LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!-Grito James moviendo compulsivamente a su mejor amigo por los hombros.

Cuando el moreno por fin estuvo totalmente despierto nuevamente mando una mirada que hubiera sido capaz de de asustar al mismo Voldemort, pero no a James... vamos.... todos saben que perro que ladra no muerde!

-¿que quieres Prongs?

-que me expliques que fue lo que paso-dijo tranquilamente evitando olímpicamente la mirada asesina que el moreno volvía a centrar en el.

-¿y que va a pasar?

-se supone que yo soy el que pregunto aquí paddie!!

-si, tienes razón...se supone!

-anda anda dimee!!-dijo james-Porfis porfis!! Anda no seas maloo!!. Que igual me la debes!!

-Ah nonono... a otro perro con ese hueso!!

-a otro lobo dirás... ustedes... ustedes me ... me plagiaron! Me engañaron... traicioneros!

-eyy eyy! Prongs... que tu fuiste el que nos quisiste contar todo tu solito así que no me vengas... si queremos mantener nuestra vida en privado tenemos derecho ¿no?

-NO! después de eso para eso son los amigos! Para contarse todo ¿no? un amigo es alguien en que confiar y en ustedes ya no puedo confiar mas... no se si pueda volver a llamarlos amigos!! Esto me va a traumar de por vida!! Pensé que...

-ves?! Ahí esta el problema... hombre que te dije que no pensaras se te funde el cerebro! Déjale eso al buen Moony-con este comentario se gano una colleja y una mirada asesina del joven Potter

-vamos pad en serio dime... que fue lo que paso en hogsmeade...? tu y Remus están bien raros desde ese día!

-bueno a Remus no se que le paso pero...

-¿pero...?

-si me dejaras terminar!!-replico con poca paciencia nuestro canino amigo.

-ya ok ok... pues termina entonces!

-bueno pues... no mucho después de que te fuiste con Evans...

-querrás decir después de que me alejaron lo mas lejos posible _con _Evans a lado ¿cierto?

-sisisi... lo que sea... después de eso... Las chicas consideraron más fácil lidiar con nosotros por separado y no dividimos en parejas... Murray y remus se fueron por un lado y Parker me pidió, por no decir me obligo, que la acompañara... después lo mas lógico es que wortmail se fuera con Thomas... en realidad no lo se por que ya para eso me había ido entonces.

-no te salgas del tema! ¿Que paso después de que te fuiste con Parker?

-vale vale... pues... caminamos un rato... ya sabes lo normal, paleamos caminamos un poco mas, la hice rabiar un poco y ella a mi. Luego de eso te iba a buscar pero ella me beso peleamos un poco mas...-dijo todo esto lo mas rápido que pudo e intento pasar por alto la parte del beso como si fuera de lo mas normal.

-¿que? Espera un momento... ¿como que te beso?!

-si prongs... ¿que? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que es un beso? Por que no te creería!

-pero... si se supone que ustedes se odian a muerte!

-Si bueno ya sabes... amor, odio... da igual todo ¿no?-dijo el moreno que para este punto estaba intentando esquivar cualquier contacto visual con el joven Potter-eeh... muy linda charla... pero me estoy muriendo de sueño y ALGUIEN me levanto mientras dormía así que tal vez podamos hablar mañana.-dijo mientras se escabullía ágilmente entre las sabanas de su cama, aunque no tan ágilmente para el mejor buscador en toda la historia de gryffindor.

-¿y con Foster que fue lo que paso?

-Nada prongs... déjame dormir en paz de una buena vez!

Antes de que el moreno pudiera impedirlo James agarro las sabanas que Black estaba dispuesto a echarse encima mientras que le dirigía una furtiva mirada exigiendo una explicación. El moreno sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo pero poco después rodó los ojos y desistió.

-¿si te cuento me dejas en paz?

-hmmmm si-dijo finalmente el chico tras una larga meditación justo antes de que Sirius se decidiera firmemente a ahogarle con la almohada.

-hmm... bueno pues básicamente no pasa nada... yo... hmmm le... me enoje con ella por que... digamos que llego en mal momento y bueno supongo que ella interpreto mal ya que seguro pensaba que yo estaba muy enojado pero no es nada solo necesito descansar cosa k que no puedo hacer contigo molestando tanto.

-¿como que llego en mal momento?

El moreno no respondió a esta pregunta y se volteo dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo este sin embargo no se dio por rendido y siguió intentando llamar la atención de el moreno. Finalmente se rindió y se dirigió a su propia cama donde se tumbo y se quedo viendo el techo como no hace mucho había estado acostado Sirius. Sus parpados se hicieron pesados y lentamente el también termino durmiéndose.

Xxx

No muy lejos de allí en ese momento un chico de pelo castaño se encontraba tumbado boca arriba también observando el techo como normalmente hacia cuando quería descansar de todo. Hacia ya casi dos semanas que se había ido de la casa de los Murray. Para ser mas exactos, dos días después del incidente de hogsmeade. Ahora el semirubio se encontraba en su habitación. Llevaba días sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza... aquel momento... cuando Gali le había dicho que terminara con toda esa farsa.

Desde el primer momento en que Remus la vio sintió por ella gran admiración y con el paso del tiempo en vez de desaparecer esa admiración creció hasta tal punto que creyó estar enamorado, pero eso no podía ser, no solo por que era un merodeador, sino por que cuando La joven Murray había dejado claro que no sentía nada por el se sintió vagamente decepcionado pero no con el corazón roto, fue entonces cuando entendió mejor que nunca que el no había sentido jamás aquello de lo que el había estado seguro alguna vez. Había vivido obsesionado si decirle o no decirle a la chica lo que sentía y cuando por fin lo hacia caía en cuenta que jamás había sentido nada por ella. Luego de eso ambos chicos quedaron en un acuerdo de "amistad" pero desde su más reciente descubrimiento el licántropo se sentía vacío como aquel que se deshace de una molestosa piedra en el zapato y luego extraña su constante molestia.

El semirubio respiro profundamente. Lentamente se paro de su cama, tomo un poco de ropa de su baúl(aun no lo había desempacado) y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una larga ducha, no solo por lo que había pasado en hogsmeade, sino también por lo que había pasado ese mismo día en la casa de James. Después de el incidente con la pelirosa bajo las escaleras y pudo ver a Sirius y James algo cansados a la pelirroja tras ellos y junto con ella dos chicas y un chico. No le presto mucha atención a nada y con algo de esfuerzo se excuso y salio, no para ir directamente a su casa sino a dar un par de vueltas. Luego de esto llego poco después a su casa con expresión cansada y subió a su habitación sin decir nada. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Por que le pasaba justamente a el? Con esto salio de su cuarto para dirigirse al baño, que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo, para quedarse allí dentro por largo tiempo, o al menos esa era su intención, pero esta se vio interrumpida al oír un leve golpe en la puerta.

-Remus, ¿estas ahí?

-si, mama ¿que pasa?- la voz del semirubio se oyó amortiguada por el ruido del agua al caer

-es que...-desde la ducha Remus escucho el sonido sordo de cuando una persona se deja caer lentamente al piso, cosa que no le extraño, ya que remus y su madre siempre habían sido muy unidos y hablaban libremente el uno con el otro y esta relación se estrecho mas tras la muerte de su padre por un cáncer muy desarrollado en el pulmón izquierdo hacia la pascua de el año pasado.- estaba pensando ir a la casa de tu tía Kenya, me preguntaba a ver si querías ir.

-mama, ya sabes como de colores nos llevamos Kenya y yo... dime ¿para que querría ir? ¿Para que me insulte un poco mas?-esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de disgusto.  
-bueno... que tal ves no se lleven muy bien! Pero apuesto que te mueres de ganas de ver a June otra vez!! Si tienen siglos que no se ven!

-claro mama supongo que te habrás olvidado que fui yo el que le acompaño a comprar sus libros para el próximo año este fin de semana ¿no?-ironizo el semirubio.

-antes erais inseparables... ¿que paso?-desde adentro de la ducha el semirubio esbozo una media sonrisa.-bueno bueno, si no vas a venir por lo menos sal de ahí para que cierres la casa cuando me vaya.

-hm... vaaa!-dicho esto el chico cerro el grifo del agua y salio de la ducha ciertamente mas relajado en parte por poder desviar su atención (en algo que no fuera su vida amorosa) en la resiente charla con su madre, Joannha Lupin.

Tras salir de el baño y dirigirse a su habitación se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca para luego dirigirse a la sala de la moderada casa donde encontró a Joannha sentada en uno de los dos sillones individuales de la misma viendo hacia ningún punto en especifico en la foto situada en una mesa cercana donde había un niño joven de no mas de 14 años semirubio y de hermosos ojos(o sea Remus) y junto a el estaba una mujer esbelta con la edad levemente marcada en la cara pero bien oculta con unos largos vivos y ondulados cabellos rubios una sonrisa en la cara y ojos muy negros, y junto a ella estaba un hombre mayor, John Lupin, mucho mas alto que cualquiera de los otros dos en la foto con cabellos castaño y unos ojos color miel que su primogénito y único hijo había heredado. Era un hombre de cierto atractivo, aunque este se perdió notablemente al alcanzar mayor edad. Antes de anunciarse formalmente en la sala el semirubio contemplo también la foto por unos segundos.

-Ey! ¿Te quedas o te vas?

-si si ya voy perdona,-dijo la mujer algo sobresaltada. Luego dirigió una ultima vista a su hijo, ladeo la cabeza con media sonrisa picara.-que guapo estas!-comento la mujer, el semrubio puso los ojos e blanco con falso enfado pero luego le sonrío.

Tras esto la mujer se fue sin más problemas a la casa de su hermana. No mucho después alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿gali?-.(buenop... cuando estaba escribiendo esto me di cuenta que no había descrito a Gali como es debido así que ahí les va) pregunto el semirubio al ver a una chica pequeña y de tez muy clara. Cuando la chica, al oír su nombre, levanto la vista que se mantenía hasta ahora en sus súper interesantísimos zapatos(nótese el sarcasmo) pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos con un color entre púrpura y castaño y también pudo notar mejor que se había teñido el cabello con un hechizo, otra vez, ahora en vez de llevarlo negro muerto lo llevaba de un rubio platino muy digno de un Malfoy amarrado en una coleta alta pero aun así las puntas le llegaban casi hasta la mitad de la espalda cosa de que si se soltara la coleta y se lo pusiera como normalmente lo llevaba(o sea suelto) le llegaba casi hasta el nacimiento de la espalda.

-Hola! ¿Llego en mal momento?

-no, no pasa...-así lo hizo la chica para luego seguir al semirubio hasta la sala de la casa.-oye... no es para que te lo tomes a mal ni nada pero, ¿que haces aquí?

-nada... solo quería hablar, a menos que estés ocupado

-no, no es eso... ¿quieres algo de beber?-pregunto el semirubio al llegar a la sala.

-por favor.

Con esta frase el chico se fue de la sala dejando a la, ahora rubia, el espacio para observar mejor a su al rededor aunque no dispuso de mucho tiempo por que poco después el semirubio irrumpió nuevamente en la sala con dos vasos en ambas manos. Le tendió uno a la chica y le dio un sorbo al suyo al acomodarse en el posa brasos de el sillón mas largo.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el chico después de poco tiempo.

-nada, es solo que yo... te quería preguntar algo, es que... ¿recuerdas que en hogsmeade cuando te dije que... ya sabes, que no me gustabas y eso-la rubia vacilo un poco y el semirubio frunció un poco el ceño-no... Me estabas mintiendo? ¿Cierto?

-aaah... hmmm bueno veras, cuando yo... te lo dije en realidad noo... no lo sentía pero, yo, me di cuenta de que, bueno yo no te quiero!...de esa manera-agrego entre tartamudeos.

-¿te gusta otra chica?-pregunto perspicaz y a la vez ilusionada la rubia. Tras esta afirmación el semirubio intento negarlo cosa que solo aumento el entusiasmo de la chica- ¿en serio?! No puedo creerlo!! ¿Quien es? Dime, dime!! Recuerda que acordamos que seriamos amigos ¿cierto? Los amigos se cuentan las cosas!!

-es que no hay nada que contar-dijo el semirubio intentando separarse de la chica que había encontrado hábilmente un hueco junto al chico y le zarandeaba como método infalible de persuasión.

-¿a quien crees que engañas!?-pregunto la chica logrando que el licántropo rodara los ojos.-dale dimee!! Porfa porfa porfa porfa!!...

Xxx

-Aggghh!! ¿Por que a mi?! No, si justo a mi me toca esta suerte de estar castigada con ustedes justo hoy!! Y Black deja eso!!Que me pones histérica!! –exclamo la pelirroja.

-tu lo eres por naturaleza-dijo el chico mientras la pelirroja le quitaba de entre las manos una botella que estaba lanzando al aire para luego atraparla al vuelo. Luego de poner la botella en su lugar la joven Evans arrastro al moreno lejos de allí.

Algo mosqueado por que le hubieran dejado atrás, James alcanzo a ambos jóvenes en dos zancadas.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, pelirroja

**-**ohh nooo, Claro que no-dijo la susodicha llena de sarcasmo- ¿que? ¿No quieren ir a tomar el te luego?

-bueno si tu insistes supongo que...

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Black!-grito Lily causando así que James soltara un pequeña risita por lo bajo.-¿de que te ríes?

-es que es... gracioso-contesto El joven Potter entre risas

-no se supone que lo sea Potter.

-pero _es _de todos modos.-con esta respuesta la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y justo cuando estaba a punto de agregar algo una voz le interrumpió usando un tono irónico.

-Sabía que había oído antes esa voz _taan angelical_

-¡¿Chris?!-dijo una pelirroja mas que sorprendida dando la vuelta para encarar a la misteriosa voz-¿que haces aquí? ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? No primero... ¿por que no me habías dicho que estabas aquí?!

-si, hola enana gusto verte ¿eh? Además tú tampoco te interesaste mucho en saber nada de mí-dijo el chico con pose ofendida

-Claro que sii!!

-Claro que nooo!

-si le pregunte a Will por ti como un millón de veces

-¿ah si? Pues eso tendrá que verse-replico de nuevo. Era un chico alto, pelo castaño, ojos negros y tez clara casi pálida, habían algunos que decían que era muy parecido a su primo, Will, que no seria nada difícil de creer excepto por el echo de que Chris era adoptado.-por cierto, Hola chicos- Saludo a James y sirius.

-Hola Chris-corresponderían ambos al unísono sorprendiendo a Lily, otra vez.

-¿see conocen?-pregunto la pelirroja al trío pasando la sorpresa y ahora confundida.

-Claro de mi banda, ya te lo había dicho!

-no en realidad dijiste Jimmy y Pad en ningún momento mencionaste a estos dos-dijo señalando a ambos adolescentes despectivamente.

-bueno yaya perdón cuando entre a otra banda me asegurare de decirte los nombre completos de todos los integrantes

-ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente la pelirroja-¿por cierto que haces aquí? No me respondiste ¿que? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

-sii Sherlock lo que digas...

-responde honestamente!-dijo la chica con un tono calculado de voz

-vine a comprar algo, Lil, como tu o cualquier otra persona aquí, empleados a parte claro.

-siii bueno, te perdonare la vida por esta vez!- dijo la pelirroja volteándose y mirando a otro lado con falsa altanería- solo sii me dices que día especial es hoy-pregunto la pelirroja con cara de niña pequeña

-¿día especial? –fingió el castaño mientras desviaba su atención de la chica.- no recuerdo nadap! –agrego con el tono mas inocente que pudo imitar

-¿NADA?! ¿NO RECUERDAS NADA?! Y te haces llamar mi amigo?! Argh-con Esto la pelirroja se fue echa un fiera hacia, bueno hacia la sección de embutidos, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que dejo a los tres chicos allí parados.

-que susceptible-comento Sirius en un murmuro mientras James le daba unas ligeras palmadas a su castaño amigo antes de ir tras Lily

-¿adonde vas?!

-Pues a por ella ¿que crees?

-¿y yo tengo que ir también?-pregunto Sirius con tono pesaroso.

-no si no quieres-respondió al fin James rodando los ojos

-vale entonces Ciao!-dijo el moreno alegremente ya mas cerca de la puerta de salida que de James(y eso que estaban en el fondo!)

-yo... Voy a lo mío-dijo Chris luego de unos cuantos segundo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir con sus compras

-ja! Claro... cobarde... tú la cabreas y yo soy el que la tiene que aguantarla ¿no?

-Pues es que si lo dices así lo haces sonar taan...-comenzó el castaño con fingida inocencia pero fue interrumpido por cierto chico con gafas que ya había emprendido su camino hacia nuestra cabreada pelirroja.

-cállate!-a lo que Chris sonrió de medio lado

Xxx

-Ey ey! ¿A donde tan rápido?-pregunto James cuando ubico a la pelirroja _caminando _por todo el lugar sin detenerse a mirar nada.

-Pues quiero terminar con esto Yaa! Así que ayúdame ¿vale?-pregunto la chica aunque la pregunta sonó mas a una amenaza- ¡agg!... ¿y Black?-pregunto rodando ligeramente los ojos.

-el... ehmmmm... yo...

-¿se fue cierto?

-si, pero no te enojes con el-se apresuro a agregar el chico-yo te ayudo en todo si quieres

-de acuerdo vamos a ver si terminamos con esto rápido.

-¿y si terminamos rápido aceptarías ir a comer un helado conmigo?-pregunto con la mejor sonrisa robada Made in Padfoot que encontró. Ella sonrió un poco pero rápidamente puso cara seria, miro su reloj de muñeca y entonces contesto.

-si terminamos antes de las 5 vale

-¿en serio?

-si-respondió ella tranquilamente

-pues ¿a que esperas? Anda vamos!-dijo mientras empujaba a la chica para que se diera mas rápido haciendo a la susodicha empezar a reír y entre el chico empujándole y su propia risa la pelirroja callo al piso haciendo con eso que James se uniera también a su risa-Perdona-se disculpo James aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

-no importa soy una torpe... bueno vamos o si no, no acabamos nunca!

Xxx

Un moreno de ojos grises caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por una de las calles de Londres, no era que hubiera poca gente pero tampoco estaba abarrotada, había tiendas en ambas aceras y se veían una gran cantidad de personas cargadas con bolsas. De repente cierta chica de pelo rubio llamo su atención y con una sonrisa picara en la cara se acerco a ella. Le agarro por el brazo muy cerca del codo y hablo con tono preocupado.

-Por Merlín, ven siéntate un rato-le dijo el chico mientras que técnicamente le arrastraba a uno de los asientos del café al frente de ellos mientras que la chica tenia una cara confusa.

-¿pero y tu quien eres?-pregunto al fin la rubia.-¿que onda te traes conmigo?

-es que deben de dolerte mucho los pies-dijo el chico coquetamente dejando a la chica, si cabe, mas confusa aun- lo digo por que andas dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día-entonces la chica rió levemente entendiendo al fin la situación.

-ese es un truco barato, _cariño- _Dijo en un tono de voz que parecía que se conocían desde siempre a lo que el moreno respondió guiñándole el ojo-Me llamo Yvone-dijo la rubia tendiéndole una mano cargada de bolsas al moreno este le respondió con una sonrisa pero no correspondió al saludo.

-Sirius-dijo únicamente

-jeje, tienes nombre de estrella-comento la chica con una leve risa acomodándose un poco en su asiento.

-pues, me han dicho que canto pésimo!, aunque no les creo por que son unos envidiosos, pero soy buen actor así que...

-¡Ay pero eres tonto! Que no me refiero a eso, sino a las estrellas que están el cielo y eso

-aah, ¿pero tienen nombre?-La rubia rió y se mordió un poco el labio inferior para luego negar con la cabeza

-bueno, _sirius, _yo... mejor me voy ¿vale?

-espera...-la detuvo el chico mientras se paraba de donde, hasta ahora, había estado sentado.-¿tienes novio?

-no, pero ¿y eso que...-comenzó la chica pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de el chico en lo suyos-no pierdes tiempo ¿eh?-dijo la chica cuando el beso hubo terminado.

-en realidad, eso de ser paciente no me caracteriza

-ya veo-dijo la chica con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-así que... ¿tienes planes para el sábado en la noche en la noche?

-oooh!! Amo las adivinanzas!-dijo la chica con falsa inocencia y entusiasmo- a que adivino... a ver hmmm... ah ya se! Una cita contigo ¿no?

-anda... ¿como lo has sabido?

-es que... tengo un toque-afirmo la chica pero cuando iba a agregar algo un chico de pelo oscuro apareció tras de ella.

-Yvone, anda mama nos va a matar si llegamos tarde!-dijo el chico mientras le arrastraba

-Glenn Esperaaa!!-gritaba la chica mientras se intentaba liberar de los brazos de el chico que sirius supuso que era su hermano.

-¿nos vemos a las siete aquí mismo?-pregunto Sirius antes de que la chica desapareciera de la vista y como respuesta recibió un si amortiguado por el movimiento de la ciudad logrando que el chico de ojos grises sonriera de forma rebelde.

Xxx

Iba de camino a encontrarse nuevamente con Lily y James cuando la figura en miniatura de un remus todo vestido de blanco apareció en su hombro derecho. No lo hizo mucho caso puesto que ya sabia de que venia lo siguiente y siguió caminando pero pudo notar como el miniremus negaba con la cabeza con expresión decepcionada.

-¿que? No pongas esa cara, yo tengo el derecho de divertirme también!-susurro el moreno dándose al fin por vencido- ¿cierto, prongs?-pregunto el chico volteándose a su hombro izquierdo donde segundos después apareció la imagen de un James, bueno un James que lucia la misma sonrisa traviesa en la cara solo que iba todo de rojo.

-lo siento pad, pero esta vez creo que estoy de el lado de Moony

-no puedo creerlo, prongs!! ¿Como que te pones de su lado? Se supone que tú tienes que apoyarmee!

-si, pero... ¿no crees que te pasaste un poquito?-pregunto el minijames intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo mientras unía sus dedos índice y pulgar

-mas bien yo diría un poquito mucho!!-opino el miniremus haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-eyy!! Esto es injusto, son dos contra uno-peleo el moreno con cara de niño al que le acaban de negar su golosina favorita.

-sirius, es mas sano si aceptas tu error ahora y así te evitas posibles desastres-dijo con pose sabia el miniremus.

-si, creo que el tiene razón, Black-apoyo el miniprongs en su hombro izquierdo asintiendo con entusiasmo haciendo que el susodicho rodara los ojos con frustración.

-odio cuando le das la razón a Moony-comento sirius molesto-ah! Allí están Lily y James, creo que esta conversación ya se termino!-dijo alegremente el moreno con falsa inocencia

-no espera no hemos terminado de hablar contigo, jovencito!-objeto el miniremus justo antes de que sirius se lo quitara de encima moviendo la mano como si de una montaña de polvo se tratara para después hacer lo mismo con el minijames en su hombro izquierdo.

Luego de esto volteo la mirada donde pudo divisar nuevamente a Lily y James saliendo de una heladería con varios paquetes en las manos cada uno, se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola!! ¿Que tal todo? ¿No me digan que ya terminaron? Y yo que venia con intensiones de ayudar-dijo con falsa pena y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase pudo notar la mirada asesina que la pelirroja le mandaba a lo que respondió anchando su sonrisa aun mas.

-bueno.... si, es cierto, ya terminamos-dijo la pelirroja con una voz sospechosamente melosa- pero si estas tan entusiasmado en ayudar... puedes llevar esto por nosotros-dijo ella mientras le tendía todas los paquetes que tenia en la mano e incitaba a James a hacer lo mismo, este no pudo mas que sonreír ampliamente con cierto brillo travieso en la cara mientras que imitaba a la chica.

-Ehh...yo... No... Yo no...-frunciendo un poco el ceño agarro ambos grupos de paquetes que le tendían Lily y su mejor amigo, a este ultimo lo miro de manera cortante antes de arrebatarle los paquetes de las manos-bueno entonces... ¿nos vamos a casa ya?-pregunto entonces el moreno queriendo liberarse de aquel nuevo peso demás con el que tenia que cargar, y quería hacerlo ¡ya!

-¿por que tanta prisa, Black?-pregunto la pelirroja con inocencia mientras se volteaba hacia el escaparate de la tienda mas cercana.-¿por que no damos un par de vueltas antes de volver?

Tras decir esto la pelirroja avanzo tranquilamente por entre la gente deteniéndose de vez en cuanto en una que otra tienda interesante. James y Sirius estaban ahora fuera de un tienda de dulces esperando a que la pelirroja saliera, y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con dos paquetes pequeños en una mano que luego sumo a los demás paquete que tenia el moreno en las manos logrando que el susodicho se quedara atónito viéndola como si no pudiera creer lo que ella estaba haciendo, y en parte, así era.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Quien se cree que soy? ¿Por que no lleva ella misma sus cosas?-hablando cada vez mas rápido-, te juro que esta me las paga, ya va a ver, solo deja que me libere de esto!-dijo un furioso Sirius Black mientras avanzaba al paso de el joven Potter que solo le oía a medias- aunque bueno, tu también podrías ayudarme un poco ¿no?-pregunto el moreno sin percatarse de que James no le oía-Ey! James... ¿me estas oyendo?-hasta ese momento.-Tierra llamando a Prongs-pero no obtuvo resultados ya que el chico caminaba casi por instinto pero su vista estaba perdida en el vacío.-wow, chica hermosa a las diez en punto!-nada-james... tengo algo que decir-dijo con tono dramático el joven Black- Soy gay! Y me gustas mucho!-increíblemente aun no hubo reacción por parte del el chico de gafas lo que logro que el joven Black rodara los ojos con frustración.-hombre pero deja de mirarle el culo a Evans y hazme caso-ajá! Antes de que el moreno pudiera terminar la frase bien James había centrado su atención en el inmediatamente.

-¿que? ¿De que hablas?

-así que si le estabas viendo el trasero a Evans?

-no!-respondió rápidamente el chico de gafas, tal vez demasiado rápido para que fuera cierto.

-claaaro...-dijo el chico con un tono que daba entender que no le creía mientras en su cara se veía un sonrisa traviesa.

Xxx

Tras media hora más de pasear por las calles de Londres las pelirroja decidió poner fin al tormento del primogénito de los Black y ahora se encontraba los tres adolescentes frente a la imponente casa de los Potter, Sirius aun llevando todos los paquetes en sus manos.

-¡SORPRESAA!!-Eso, amortiguado por una seria de vitoreos fue lo primero que la pelirroja y ambos morenos oyeron solo abrir la puerta.

Lily que era la que dirigía la marcha echo unos pasos para atrás chocando con un para nada sorprendido James Potter, y luego de pasada la sorpresa pudo distinguir uno a uno los rostros que le veían, Estaban sus cuatro locas amigas, Natz, Gal, Ana y Emy, junto a ellas Kersey, Christy y Nymphadora y detrás de las seis chicas Chris, Remus y Will junto con Alan y Lorein. Volteo su mirada hacia los dos chicos detrás suyo y pudo distinguir una sonrisa dibujada en los rostros de ambos luego volvió a mirar en el interior de la casa y Sonrió.

Ella había pasado toda la mañana quejándose de que ni si quiera se habían acordado de su cumpleaños y sin embargo le habían preparado un Fiesta sorpresa, Lorein lo sabia por eso les mando a ellos tres a ir a hacer las compras para poder preparar la casa y James, Chris y Sirius lo sabían, Por eso habían estado distrayéndole toda la mañana.

-bueno, di algo ¿no?-casi le ordeno Ana con una media sonrisa en la cara sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias-dijo mientras se dirigía a dar el abrazo grupal mas grande que jamás había dado-no tenían que haberlo echo

-¿que no? Lily, nena, no puedes NO celebrar tus 17!-Replico Emily, la pelirroja levanto la vista y pudo ver miradas de aprobación en todas las caras, ella sonrió levemente y se dejo llevar por la alegría de el momento.

Xxx

La tarde estaba ya bien avanzada y los diez adolescentes junto con ambos padres se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa Potter Bailando, jugando y riendo entre los colores y la decoración, sin embargo, cierto chico se encontraba sentado en una banca lejos de todo el alboroto muy solo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierta ojiazul que se dirigió, en cuanto pudo, a sentarse junto a el.

-¿no te diviertes?-le pregunto la chica con voz casual mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

-no es eso-contesto sin sobresaltarse por la intromisión de la chica.

-¿y entonces que?

-me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la joven Potter y se quedaron ambos en silencio por unos minutos y luego la chica volvió a hablar.

-wow...-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿que?

-pues...-la chica se quedo unos momentos callada mientras organizaba sus palabras-bueno, a mi ya me esta doliendo un poco la cabeza y eso que no tengo el oído taan desarrollado como tu y eso-como respuesta el castaño rió un poco por lo bajo.

Luego de esto ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. El castaño mirando al vacío(literalmente) y la pelinegra viéndole mientras divaga en sus pensamientos, luego de un par de segundos de completo silencio Kersey hablo con voz pausada.

-¿como se conocieron ustedes? ¿Eh?

-¿hmm?

-me refiero a Lily y las demás ¿como se conocieron?

-aah! Bueno... Lily, Emy, Ana y Yo vivíamos cerca. Una vez, cuando tenia 8, fui al parque, ya sabes, el que esta por aquí cerca, y estaban estas dos niñas en el área de los juegos habían unos niños que las estaban molestando tenían por lo menos dos años mas que ellas el caso es que me una nenita pelirroja se les acerco e intento que pararan pero ellos no le hacían caso si no que también empezaron a molestarla a ella, entonces me pare de los columpios me acerque a ellos y les dije que pararan, fue todo un lío pero al final se fueron, después de eso, Emy, ana, Lily y yo nos hicimos amigos y quedábamos en el parque de vez en cuando y cuando descubrimos que vivíamos cerca convencimos a nuestros padres para poder reunirnos en nuestras casas-dijo mientras reía de alguna broma que la pelinegra no llegaba a entender.

-ya pero... ¿y Gali y Natalia?

-aah Cierto, no se si sabes pero Gali y Ana son... como primas lejanas o algo así, el echo es que ambas se conocieron en una reunión familiar y bueno en una de las reuniones que hicimos en casa de Emy, Gali paso a ser parte de el grupo.-La ojiazul abrió la boca para preguntar por Natalia pero el chico se lo impidió-déjame terminar mujer!-soltó un bufido de indignación y prosiguió con su historia- con Natalia fue algo mas o menos parecido, La familia de Emy hace muchas reuniones y cosas así Ella conoció a Natalia en una y la invito, la unimos al grupo también.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-luego de eso somos casi inseparables, o bueno, al menos lo éramos por que luego Lily y Ana se mudaron y era mas difícil juntarnos pero aun así le seguimos pidiendo a nuestros padres para juntarnos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.-agrego esto ultimo con una sonrisa picara que hizo reír a la pelinegra.

Luego de que la explicación del castaño hubo terminado ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Mientras el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos la pelinegra veía alejados de ellos como todos se divertían y bailaban en la improvisada pista de baile que habían situado en el patio trasero de los Potter. Podía ver como Ana y Chris bailaban entre risas y no muy lejos de ellos la hermana menor del ciego junto con la joven thonks bailaba dando saltos y moviéndose excéntricamente, actitud que contrastaba totalmente con la música que más bien era algo lenta. Tal actitud hizo que la pelinegra riera levemente al notar el grado de locura de ambas chicas. Lanzo una fugaz mirada y vio como todos bailaban en parejas a excepción de Remus, Emy y Gali por que las dos chica habían obligado al ojimiel a bailar junto con ellas. Luego de esto dirigió su mirada a su acompañante y vio como tenia una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

La mas pequeña de lo Potter se mordió ligeramente el labio y organizo un poco la pregunta antes de formularla en voz alta.

-oye Will-dijo finalmente-¿puedo llamarte Will, cierto?-el castaño asintió levemente y la pelinegra continuo-cuando... cuando hablas con las personas tu... ¿te imaginas como serian sus caras y eso?... me refiero a que...

-se a lo que te refieres-le interrumpió el chico al notar lo incomoda que se había puesto- y... si, si me imagino las cosas y eso, Por ejemplo cuando hablo con Lily...-comenzó a explicar el ciego mientras se acercaba levemente hacia la pelinegra como si fuera a decirle un gran secreto- me imagino un piojito pelirrojo y con coletas.-con este comentario el chico logro sacarle una carcajada a la joven Potter.

-y, cuando hablas conmigo, ¿te imaginas algo?-pregunto con un poco mas de confianza. El castaño rió levemente por lo bajo y se mordió un poco el labio antes de negar con la cabeza.

-no te conozco lo suficiente como para poder hacerme una idea, además nos e ni siquiera como luces

-aah bueno, era eso... Hummm...!! Digamos que no soy lo que se dice alta –rió por lo bajo al igual que el castaño- cabello negro hasta... media espalda-dijo después de comprobar- con unos hermosos rizos después de los hombros! Hmm ah! Y mi orgullo son unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico- La sonrisa que el chico llevaba desde hacia buen rato se desvaneció un poco al oír el comentario de la chica, aunque esta no lo noto por que estaba absorta en su monologo/auto descripción al que el castaño poco caso le hizo pues estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Al notar que no le estaba prestando atención a la pelinegra, movió la cabeza levemente para alejar los recuerdos para luego volver su atención nuevamente a la chica. Que seguía hablando sin ser consiente de la reacción de el chico y este segundos después, sin muchos remordimientos levanto su mano hasta tocar ligeramente la mejilla izquierda de la chica con la yema de de sus dedos logrando que la chica dejara de hablar algo cohibida.

-¿puedo?-pregunto el ciego con voz calmada. La joven Potter asintió con la cabeza pero al recordar que el chico no podía verle dejo escapar un pequeño 'si' de sus labios.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa el castaño empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica con sus nudillos para luego dirigirse hacia su nariz y tomarla entre sus dedos como midiéndola luego subió hasta su frente y tomo un mechón de cabello que alargo deslizando hasta que las puntas llegaron a la mandíbula, rozando sus dedos con la misma hizo su camino hasta la oreja de la pelinegra esta subió el hombro instintivamente para evitar las cosquillas que le causaba, el chico río también por lo bajo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la masa de cabello liso y ondulado a la vez y simplemente lo acaricio por un tiempo mientras la ojiazul se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

-¡Venga, vamos a bailar!-dijo al fin la chica mientras se paraba y halaba la mano de el castaño para que este le imitara

-No, no!-dijo mientras oponía gran resistencia a los intentos de la chica aunque con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su rostro

-Oh vamos, por favor

-no, no quiero…-la morena dejo de hacer fuerza y se quedo viendo al castaño algo suplicante.

-por favor-el castaño abrió la boca para declinar pero en vez de esto soltó un resoplido y se paro a regañadientes logrando así sacarle una sincera sonrisa a la pelinegra.

Xxx

Al otro lado del jardín, sin embargo, había cierto moreno que había estado pendiente a la conversación y no estaba para nada contento. Estaba a punto de iniciar su camino hacia ambos adolescentes

Al ver las intenciones que tenia James de asesinar a uno de sus mejores amigos Lily le arrastro hasta la pista de baile, aunque este parecía estar en todo menos en bailar. La pelirroja abrazo al moreno por el cuello intentando desviar su atención hacia ella aunque sus intentos parecían ser en vano. Luego de unos segundo el moreno volteo la cara hacia la pelirroja algo molesto y se quedo viendo a la susodicha como perdido, el chico había estado tan sumiso en sus pensamientos repasándose un libro de torturas que había caído en sus manos hace dos veranos en momentos de ocio que no fue hasta ese momento que se percato que estaba en la improvisada pista de baile con la cumpleañera abrazada al cuello.

-¿Evans?-pregunto extrañado

-no, Potter, soy la exterminadora de plagas ¿tú qué crees?

-bueno, no tienes que ser tan borde

Ante este comentario la pelirroja rodó los ojos y poso su mirada en la pareja que bailaba más cercana a ellas que resultaban ser Christy y Nymphadora que mas que bailar estaba dando brincos como locas para nada combinadas con el semi-rápido ritmo de la música.

El moreno hizo una casi invisible mueca de desagrado pero luego, inconscientemente, poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y le obligo a darse la vuelta para poder ver directamente a los dos adolecentes que bailaban y reían más alejados del grupo y en cuestión de segundos reanudaron sus intenciones homicidas y todo eso sin percatarse de que a cierta pelirroja se le había olvidado momentáneamente como iba eso de respirar.

Luego de un tiempo la canción se acabo seguida por una de ritmo parecido solo que un poco más lento, con eso a lo lejos el ciego y la pelinegra se separaron, el chico se volvió a sentar casi de inmediato y la chica se alejo a buscar un par de bebidas. Cierta pelirroja soltó un erróneo suspiro de alivio junto con el moreno pensado que el joven Potter se separaría de ella pero se equivocaba estrepitosamente pero que James lo único que hizo fue acercarla más a él, la pelirroja intento separarse, 'distancia, eso era lo que necesitaba o se terminaría volviendo loca' aunque el moreno, nuevamente, no se percato de ello y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música mientras le veía entre extrañado y divertido.

-¿sabes?-pregunto de repente el chico- A pesar de que… bueno, no nos llevemos lo que se dice bien-la pelirroja alzo una ceja con una cara de "¿tú crees?"-bueno de acuerdo, no nos llevamos NADA bien-aclaro con una media sonrisa en la cara.-pero… ya sebes con todo esto de que estamos compartiendo el mismo techo y otras trivialidades como esa…-comento con todo despreocupado.

-vamos, Potter, cuando quieras puedes abordar el tema ¿eh?

-ya bueno, el caso es que…si al final no vas a ser tan mandona como pareces.

-vaya gracias-respondió la chica con un tono que el moreno no supo descifrar si pretendía ser sarcástica.

-ehmm… ¿no tienes nada que decir, pelirroja?-pregunto el moreno algo picado

-si!-la chica espero hasta ver la semisonrisa en los labios del chico para continuar-no me llames pelirroja que para algo tengo nombre.

-¿algo más?-pregunto entre dientes

-¿algo como qué?-pregunto inocente haciéndose la desentendida. El moreno le vio con cara de pocos amigos, la pelirroja soltó algo parecido a un bufido y prosiguió.- de acuerdo, tú tampoco eres _tan_ malo.

-¿te dolió?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-pues si-con pose ofendida la chica se separo del Joven Potter y se llevo una mano al corazón con fingido pesar logrando que el chico le sacara la lengua de una forma que no tenía nada que envidiar a que si lo hubiera hecho un niño con 5 años.

Xxx

Genial. Era simplemente genial, se pasaba casi media semana evitándolo (cosa que resultaba algo difícil puesto que con todo esto de la fiesta sorpresa se habían estado viendo por un buen rato) para al final terminar aceptándole un baile así porque si.

La chica tenía una mano en el abdomen de el chico y la otra sobre su cuello mientras él con un solo brazo le abrazaba por la cintura y bailaban bien pegados poco combinados con el ritmo de la música. 'claro Natalia, ¿Por qué no te le terminas de tirar al cuello?' pregunto una vocecilla sarcástica bastante molesta desde el fondo de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?-pregunto de repente el chico sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

Esta, que sostenía su mirada abrió un poco los ojos tomada por sorpresa pero lo oculto tras unos segundos y volteo la cara para evitar encararlo. '¿y ahora que hago yo?' pensó la chica y luego casi de inmediato su vena Evans salió a flote. Negar todo conocimiento.

-¿de qué hablas?-fingió inocencia la morena que sufría un repentino interés por el semi-nublado cielo que cubría el patio de la casa Potter (de esos en los que está nublado pero iluminado a la vez)

-¿ah, no? Pues yo creo que si

-y yo creo que te equivocas, porque yo me conozco mejor que tu a mí y no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa de la que me acusas.-se defendió la morena con uñas y dientes (a pesar de que Sirius tenía razón)

-¿Qué no? Pues deja refrescarte la memoria-dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a los carnosos labios de la morena, esta, utilizando toda la fuerza de autocontrol que le pudo ser posible reunir alejo la cara justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran.

- no es necesario ya lo recuerdo perfectamente.-dijo la chica algo cortante.

No iba, por ningún medio, a terminar de caer en esa red, porque para que negar lo obvio, la chica ya estaba graduada de su curso de principiante y no estaba en sus planes futuros hacer maestría en tan codiciado curso.

-¿sabes qué? Ya estoy bien de bailar-continuo la morena sin esperar realmente que el chico le respondiera-voy a buscar algo de beber.

Mientras decía la frase empujaba al moreno con cierta brusquedad para luego alejase de él y dirigirse hacia la improvisada mesa de bebidas.

-¿Qué? No espera, tú y yo tenemos que terminar de hablar Parker!

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, igual gracias-se fue lo más rápido que pudo con un sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente en su cara

El moreno ya estaba replicándole a la chica e iba a ir tras ella cuando una improvisada fila de conga con solo dos integrantes, todo hay que decirlo (¿Quiénes más? Christy y nymphadora que llevan la fiesta entera como pez en el desierto respecto al baile). La intención de el chico era esperar a que terminaran de pasar para luego alcanzar a la joven Parker pero sin previo aviso la menor de los Chard le cogió por un brazo y le obligo a ponerse detrás de ella que iba detrás de la, por hoy, peli-violeta, intento separarse pero fue en vano así que desistió y decidió que mejor hablaría con ella luego.

Xxx

Mientras tanto lio sucedía en la fiesta Ana y Chris estaban junto a la mesa de bebidas hablando tranquilamente. El chico llevaba una bebida en las manos y la chica se apoyaba de la mesa con una gran sonrisa en la cara por algún chiste que el castaño le había dicho.

Cuando se habían juntado la primera vez que estaban preparando todo lo referente a la fiesta la chica se había sorprendido de verle allí pero luego Will le explico que Chris era su primo, al cual no había podido conocer antes por que había estado viviendo una larga temporada en Francia y Ana se había unido al grupo un poco más tarde. Después de eso ambos adolecentes se habían hecho muy amigos y habían decidido guardar el secreto de hogsmeade para ellos solos.

Estaban así, tranquilos hablando cuando, aparentemente de la nada, llego Natalia junto a ellos algo acelerada, sin mediar palabra alguna cogió un sorbo de la bebida de Chris, por decirlo de forma suave(a lo bruto, se bebió lo que quedaba de la bebida de un trago, que no era especialmente poco en realidad)

Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo con el entrecejo fruncido pidiendo una explicación para tan extraño comportamiento. Como El chico no estaba enterado Natalia tuvo que empezar a explicar desde cero, léase, que le explico como El joven Black era un egocéntrico y todo lo demás y todo el lio que paso en Hogsmeade.

-luego de eso se apareció en mi casa par de veces-Dijo la morena siguiendo con su explicación- al principio yo no le hacía mucho caso pero el muy cabezota iba día si y día también me decía que me quería y todo eso, yo no le creía para nada claro.

-¿y por qué no?-pregunto el chico algo perdido

-simple. Porque es Black!

-¿y eso qué?-Chris conocía a sirius y no había ninguna cualidad, por lo menos que el recordase, que no le permitiera creer en la palabra de el moreno

-pues que es obvio que solo estaba jugando el caso es que después de eso yo lo he estado evitando y hoy de idiota-en este punto de la historia la morena se dio fuertemente en la frente culpándose- le he aceptado un baile, me tuve que ir como pude pero no creo que vaya a lograr evitarlo para siempre

- NO deberías hacer eso-le aconsejo Ana aunque ese consejo más bien le sonó a la morena como una orden.

-Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo con Ana-corroboro el chico, la joven Parker en ese momento apenas pudo contenerse de rodar los ojos- tienes que hablar con el no vas a poder esconderte para siempre, además eso no es muy valiente que digamos.

-no si eso ya lo sé-dijo la morena con expresión mortificada- lo que pasa es que… ¡no quiero hacerlo!!!-dijo la chica que no niña de 6 años que no quiere beberse su medicina.

-pero no es cuestión de gustos, pequeña

-Sí, vas a tener que hablar con él o por las buenas o por las malas, porque no creo que el vaya a desistir muy fácil que digamos.

-¡ESO TAMBIÉN LO SE! Si lo que no se es que le voy a decir cuando tenga que hablar con él-al contrario que lo primero esto último no fue más que un susurro.

Antes esta respuesta la joven Thomas se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y miro con preocupación al chico, preocupación que se vio reflejada también el rostro de él, lo que no ayudo mucho a la situación.

-bueno yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para mi casa ya-decido la morena dando un bote mas entusiasta de lo que verdaderamente la chica se sentía.- hablare con Lily después y eso, cuídense y adiós-con un beso en la mejilla para cada una la pelinegra se fue, dejando a sus dos amigos muy preocupados.

Xxx

Luego de esto, la fiesta prosiguió sin muchas complicaciones exceptuando, tal vez, que a James se le cayó _accidentalmente _un vaso lleno de bebida sobre el mayor de los Chard o que a Christy, Nymphadora y Kersey se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un show de talentos y no desistieron hasta que Sirius y Emy se postularon ambos como talentos a participar y yo, como escritora neutral (*cofcof*esa no me la creo ni yo) al menos en este tema(bueno ahí mejor) podría afirmar que un gato con artritis podía haber maullado una mejor versión de lo que pretendía ser un dúo cantando _born to be wild. _También podemos exceptuar que Gali y Emy habían descubierto su nueva obsesión, que para mala suerte de el licántropo era él mismo y ambas chicas no le dejaban en paz, en un intento de huida había topado con Lorein que llevaba el pastel que ella misma había horneado y este termino en el piso, en un intento de arreglarlo el chico de ojos miel había intentado hacer un nuevo pastel pero con decir que hubiera sido menos dañino para la salud de nadie comerse el que había caído en el piso y para esta hora debía estar ya lleno de bichos podemos concluir que no le salió muy bien la jugada. No si al final la fiesta había estado un poco movida.

Bueno el caso es que a pesar de todo esto la fiesta se dio divertida, hubo un ambiente muy relajado la mitad del tiempo, todos bailaron con todas y todas con todas también (todos con todos no lo pongo por que se vería un poco rarito ya ¿no?)

Hora y media después como a eso de las 10:30 todos empezaron a repartirse. Gali y Ana se fueron juntas acompañadas de Emy, Los dos Chard y Chris se fueron para la casa de los primeros los tres y Remus y Do (ustedes me entenderán que le diga así verdad? Es que es bien cansado andar escribiendo Nymphadora digo, ¿Qué estaba pensando Andrómeda cuando le puso ese nombre?!) Se fueron juntos pues también vivían medio cerca.

Cuando todos los invitados Sirius fue raudo y veloz hasta la cocina a picar algo. Kersey no duro mucho en seguirle pero antes fue a avisarle sus padres que se habían ido ya todos. El moreno de anteojos se dejo caer en el sillón de uno que normalmente ocupaba su padre y como pudo medio se acostó, la pelirroja tampoco perdió tiempo y se tiro sobre el sillón de tres mas cómoda que el moreno ciertamente.

A los pocos minutos Sirius entro en la cocina con dos donuts una de crema y otra de chocolate la primera la llevaba en la mano izquierda y la segunda se la llevo a la boca pensativo.

-ustedes dos no estarán durmiendo ya? ¿o sí?-Como toda respuesta ambos adolecentes gruñeron algo que sonó como un '¿qué te parece?'

Luego entro Kersey con una donuts de crema idéntica a la que Sirius devoraba ahora, aunque ella la comía con más cuidado. La ojiazul se sentó en el posa brazos de el sillón de tres en el lado donde estaban los pies de la pelirroja.

-ya ves, Sirius, por esto es que se levantan siempre tan temprano

-no, perdón, pero son las once de la noche!-replico Lily perdiendo un pequeña cantidad de sueño

-¿y…?-preguntaron la más pequeña de los Potter y el joven Black al unísono como si no pudieran entender que tuviera eso de malo.

-Yo me canse de intentar razonar con ustedes-informo el chico de anteojos después de soltar un gruñido.-me voy a mi cama-nótese que al decir esta frase no había movido ni un pelo.

-ajaa…-La pelinegra al ver que el mayor de los Potter no se movía para nada se acerco al chico y le toco el hombro ligeramente mientras que le incitaba a terminar de pararse.

-ya voy, ya voy!-El chico se paro con un ágil movimiento aunque algo cansado.

- y llévate a esta, tambien-dijo Sirius y esta última palabra la resalto dándole unas suaves palmada en la pierna izquierda a la pelirroja.

El joven Potter gruño en afirmación. Levanto a la pelirroja que se quejo ya que aparentemente estaba más que cómoda, como pudo James logro que dejara de quejarse un poco, tambaleándose un poco casi como borrachos ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones todo el tiempo seguidos por las miradas casi decepcionadas de Kersey y Sirius.

Xxx

Cuando se levanto ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y la cabeza le dolía pues no acostumbraba a levantarse a esa hora además de que por la ventana entraban unos rayos de sol que le daban directo a la cara. Se incorporó en la cama aun algo confusa ya que no recordaba haber como había llegado a la habitación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos aun estrujados porque no quería recibir los rayos de sol tan crudos acabada de levantarse, pero pronto vio algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. En la esquina de la habitación había una pequeña montaña de considerado tamaño de colores bastantes llamativos.

Aun de mala gana la pelirroja abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una pequeña montaña de presentes donde antes solo había una mota de colores llamativos. Por unos instantes simplemente se quedo viendo hacia el rincón con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara pero un repentino sonido le sobresalto.

Un somnoliento James Potter entraba por la puerta aparentemente sin notar que la pelirroja estaba despierta, se dirigió hacia un rincón de la habitación específicamente el que la pelirroja estaba mirando como alelada hace no más de 5 segundos y estaba a mitad de camino de devolverse por donde mismo había llegado cuando noto que la joven Evans le miraba expectante, se detuvo en seco y le miro algo desubicado.

-pensé que estarías durmiendo-informo el chico al fin

-sí, creo que lo note-el chico tubo que reír por compromiso ante esto mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabello despeinándolo un poco más.

-¿esos son para mí?-dijo irguiéndose como si no pudiera ver bien aunque no había nada que se lo impidiera

-Err… si!

-¿y ese regalo es para mí también?-pregunto la pelirroja juguetón refiriéndose a el regalo que el moreno recién había agregado al montón.

-No!, digo, sii… pero, yo… estee-mientras decía esto el moreno se llevo la mano a la cabeza desordenando su rebelde cabello más de la cuenta-Si-afirmo el chico y la pelirroja pudo haber jurado que se había ruborizado un poco, aunque las probabilidades eran muy pocas.-todos decidimos que era mejor si te dejábamos lo regalos aquí ya sabes, todos juntos y así los podía abrir tranquila y eso.

-ah bueno, y creo que podría empezar a abrirlo ahora ¿no?

-humm… claro! Si quieres

-y también creo que podría empezar por esa cajita plateada ¿no?-pregunto la pelirroja, y claro como no, dicha cajita plateada era el regalo que James acababa de dejar allí.

-no!-negó rotundamente el joven Potter

-¿Por qué no?!-pregunto la chica con una voz de niña mimada a la que le niegan un capricho.

-pues porque no

-tarde o temprano lo voy a terminar abriendo, es mi regalo para algo ¿no?

-yo prefiero tarde-renegó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-lo que quieras-dijo la pelirroja con un bufido para después sentarse frente a la montaña de regalos en el piso y coger el primero.

Dicho primer regalo resulto ser el de Emy, era una caja como de el tamaño de la cabeza de la pelirroja rayas verdes y azules al abrirlo se encontró con todo un kit de pergaminos, plumas y tinta junto con una impresión de _orgullo y prejuicio_ que era el libro favorito de la pelirroja por lo que la cara de la pelirroja se ilumino al verle y luego estallo en carcajadas cuando de la primera página de el libro resbalo un vale para un tatuaje en una tienda llamada tatoos(si lo sé un nombre poco original pero no estaba en elegir un nombre rebuscado) El joven Potter se quedo extrañado por que la Perfecta Prefecta Lily Evans no le parecía un persona de tatuajes, cuando le pregunto que le parecía tan divertido alego que era un larga historia y cogió el siguiente regalo.

Este era de Sirius, era una bolsa lisa color azul metálico de tamaño mediano. Este regalo llevaba una carta(o más bien un pedazo de papel) y antes de abrirlo Lily la leyó, decía algo como esto:

"_Lily,el tamaño original de la bolsa era más grande pero no me dejaron entrártelo así que tuve que ponerle un hechizo pero no importa el caso es que espero que te guste, ya sabes solo un regalo para que te acuerdes de mi" _

Llamada por la curiosidad la pelirroja dejo el papel de lado y se dispuso a ver el regalo pero al abrir la bolsa no encontró más que un mar negro. Con la frente arrugada cogió en un puño el objeto de la funda solo para descubrir que era sedoso y de textura esponjosa, al terminar de sacarlo de la funda se encontró cara a cara con un enorme perro negro de peluche con ojos grises como los de cierto merodeador y una cadena en el cuello en la que estaba grabado _Padfoot. _James rio con ganas y Lily no pudo más que releer la carta una y otra vez hasta que desistió de: uno, persuadir a James para que le explicara que le parecía tan gracioso y dos, para entender la mente alterna de Sirius Black.

Dejo el enorme perro negro de lado y prosiguió con su siguiente regalo. Era una caja considerablemente más pequeña (vamos que lo podía agarrar con una mano y hasta espacio le sobraba) de color dorado, de Chris, Dicho regalo era un perfume francés que a Lily le encanto. Y tenía una carta que decía "_para que después no digas que no te quiero_"

La pelirroja siguió abriendo los regalos, Ana le regalo unas pulseras de plata que debían ser bien caras, Natalia una camisa que le había encantado cuando fueron a la tienda hace pocos días, así siguió abriendo regalos hasta que se percato de que moría de hambre. James, que se había quedado con ella, se ofreció para ir a conseguir algo para desayunar para ambos. La pelirroja intento irse con él, pero el chico insistió en que se quedara, y ahí estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, hasta que noto una alarga caja plateada que era el regalo de James.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior miro con cautela hacia la puerta y luego, aun dudosa, alargo la mano hasta que tuvo la menuda caja en las manos, volvió a mirar con cautela hacia la puerta y con la misma lentitud abrió la pequeña caja.

Su cara era la representación misma de la sorpresa en cuento vio lo que contenía la caja, alargo la mano para tocar la ligera cadena de plata y luego arrastro su dedos hasta el colgante de esmeralda con forma de estrella, fue ese momento en el que el moreno decidió entrar con una bandeja y desayuno para dos en manos, estaba cerrando la puerta con la vista hacia el suelo y cuando la levanto y vio la escena enrojeció hasta la medula.

-joder!-musito el chico dejando la bandeja junto a la pelirroja en la cama y ya con las manos libres poder despeinar su ya de por si despeinado cabello mientras caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

-esto… es…-tartamudeo la pelirroja si apartar la vista de el regalo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto el chico deteniendo su caminar para mirar a la chica preocupada.

-no! No es eso… es que… esto es… ¿para mí?-tras el asentimiento de cabeza del joven Potter, Lily se mordió el labio inferior-es que… no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado… además…!

-Vamos! Además ya te lo compre, y no hay devoluciones!-interrumpió James más tranquilo y dibujando una sonrisa aun algo nerviosa en su cara. Al ver que la pelirroja iba a replicar algo le puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de la misma evitándolo y a la vez que hacía que la pelirroja formara un mohín de disgusto en su cara.- y no quiero que vengas otra vez con tus tonterías de que estoy intentando enamorarte o algo así, solo por qué no pude soportar que me rechazaste allá por cuarto año-al ver que la pelirroja volvía a abrir la boca alzo el tono de voz-por que NO es cierto. Solo es un regalo, ya sabes, en forma de amigos-esto último lo dijo medio nervioso.

-¿amigos tu y yo, Potter? ¿Crees que podamos?-pregunto la chica sugerente a forma de broma

-lo intentaremos-respondió el chico de la misma manera

-aunque tienes que aceptarlo…-agrego la chica mientras le tendía el colar al Joven Potter para que se lo pusiera- eso de que estaba resentido era una buena teoría.

-ya claro, sueña Evans-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**No puedo creerLoo!! TermineE!! Sii al fin!! Puedo morir en paz!!(Aunque tendría que revivir después para terminar el fic pero esos son efectos secundarios) bueno, nos vemos, la próxima no hablo mucho para poder publicar rapidooO!! xD dejen revs que eso me anima a continuar rápido con el otro chappie! Que por cierto no tengo aun el titulo ni el tema bien elegido porque tengo varias ideas no se con cual empezar pero probablemente se llame "Lo primero que digo…" bueno nos vemos pronto*espero* bEsos de chocolate para todos!!!**

**Esperando sus reviews atte.:**

**o.O'GaAr'O.o **

[G]* ¡ s ξ {l} ╜


End file.
